


All Work and No Play...

by Buriedinbleach



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 75,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buriedinbleach/pseuds/Buriedinbleach
Summary: Smutty one-shots of everyone's favorite Bleach characters x reader.Welcome!I post nsfw (sometimes *highly* nsfw) one-shots here. If you're on Tumblr and want to request certain characters / scenarios, stop on by:BuriedinbleachI'm nice, and I really enjoy interacting with my readers, so submit an ask (anon is a-ok), let me know if you like what I'm doing, or just drop me a message and say "hey!"~Hugs, BiB





	1. All Work And No Play [Kisuke Urahara x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested Pairing: Give this a once over while listening to “Earned it” by The Weeknd

_tap…tap, tap, tap…tap…tap, tap, tap…_

Where the hell is that noise coming from? Frustrated and edgy, you quickly realize it’s your own fingers drumming a beat on the countertop. You glance around the empty house, narrowing your eyes on the door to Kisuke’s lab.

He was a man who too easily and too often got wrapped up in his passions. It was one of the things you loved about him. What you didn’t love, however, was when those passions meant that he didn’t leave his lab for days at a time. You knew what you were getting into when you decided to date the lazy genius that is Kisuke Urahara, but it didn’t make the dry spells any easier.

You were already on day three of Kisuke’s self-imposed exile in his lab. Well, technically it had been three days, nine hours, and twenty-seven minutes – not that you were counting.

Making tea, you danced around in the kitchen to some music from the World of the Living, when inspiration stuck - true, devious inspiration. Nevertheless, it would be a sure fire way to get a few minutes of Kisuke’s undivided attention, before hopefully leading to a few more minutes… and a few more minutes after that.

Dropping a fresh pot of tea off with Kisuke, you ducked away as quick as you could to begin preparations. You picked a song with a slow tempo, one of your favorites that you knew by heart, then spent all afternoon listening to it on replay, practicing. Finally, just as the sun went down, you felt ready to spring your plan into action.

Pausing in front of the door to the lab, you steal yourself for the task ahead, letting the two glasses of sake you drank minutes ago do their job to loosen you up. You’d never done anything like this before, it was so out of character, but that’s what made it perfect. Kisuke would never suspect a thing, and surprising that man wasn’t easy.

Carrying in a cup of tea, your rouse, you set it down on the desk in front of him. He knew you were there, he could feel your familiar reiatsu pulsating, just as you could feel his. Instead, Kisuke remained hunched over the desk re-reading his notes. The room was lit with only a desk lamp and the moonlight streaming in through the windows. _How can he possibly read anything in this light,_ you marveled. The air in the room smelled exactly like Kisuke – light sweat mixed with male musk and just a hint of faded cologne. Breathing deeply you can feel a familiar knot forming in the pit of your stomach, aching to touch him and be touched by him.

“Kisuke?” You called softly, walking over to stand behind his chair, trailing a finger along the wood of the table as you moved.

“Hmm? Oh, thank you ___. I swear if wasn’t for you, I’d probably starve in here.” He paused briefly to tear his eyes off his papers, looking up at you and smiling appreciatively, naively. He was about to turn back to his work when you stopped him. It was now or never, and the thought of going even one more day like this was not an option.

“I know you aren’t going to leave the lab until you’re finished, but could you at least take a short break? Four minutes, and I’ll let you get back to your work. I swear.” It took considerable effort to keep your reiatsu even and calm when you were practically pulsating with excited, nervous energy.

He slumped back into his chair, narrowing his grey eyes to consider you. “What are you up to, Princess?” Kisuke asked, his voice as playful as ever. Those sharp eyes, never missing even the smallest details, now zeroed in on you biting your lip – the way you always did when you asked a question and you were afraid his answer would be no. As if he ever told you no - and both of you knew it.

Next, his eyes traveled down your body to your hands, fidgeting with the hem of your shirt. Still, he knew you were up to something, he just couldn’t figure out what. It was a strange feeling for him to be in the dark when _he_ was used to being the one with all the secrets, surprises, and answers. But he had to admit, seeing this side to you piqued his interest.

“Me?! Nothing!” You pretend to pout, though you didn’t bother to make it convincing. Kisuke wasn’t buying the affronted look on your face, not even for a second, but he was willing to let this play out. He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

“Four minutes?” Kisuke confirmed, smirking up at you. Damn him and that smile of his, it always made you a little weak in the knees.

“I promise. Now, just relax and listen to the music. No thinking about work for the next four minutes.” You delivered one last chaste kiss to his lips before spinning his chair around to face you.

Turning your back to him, you pulled the pins from your hair, letting it cascade down your shoulders.  Selecting your song on the playlist, you hit play and set the phone down. The first beat of music played over the speakers in the room, slow and sensual, and you smiled.

  
Still standing with your back to Kisuke, you placed your hands on the lab table in front of you, swiveling your hips to the hypnotic beat, dropping down low, then standing again slowly. You hear an appreciative groan from Kisuke and smile to yourself before turning back to face him. _I’ve got you now._

Keeping your hips moving to the beat, you walk towards Kisuke, running your hands up your body, drawing attention to your curves, the curves Kisuke worships every time you’re together, and back down again. It would be impossible to miss the way his tongue darts out to quickly lick his lips as he watches your hands graze over your breasts. His hands practically twitch when yours palms caress your stomach, lower, lower still, brushing over the v of your thighs.

Straddling one of Kisuke’s muscular thighs, you begin to slowly unbutton your shirt, continuing to grind your hips just barely out of reach of the growing bulge beneath you. Kisuke watches every move you make with the same playful smirk he always has painted across his features, but you know him too well. You can read the unmistakable hungry glint in his eyes a fraction of a second before his hands fly out to grab you, intent on keeping you exactly where you were.

Instead, you spin out of his grasp just in time, smiling and shaking a finger at him before trailing your shirt after you and dropping it to the ground. Your hands moved down your shoulders again, over your breasts – pausing to wink at Kisuke – before continuing down over your stomach, letting your thumbs catch in the waist band of your linen shorts. Wiggling your hips, you push the thin fabric off your body, letting it fall to floor before kicking it away. You’re left standing before him in a matching black lace bra and boy shorts, a favorite of Kisuke’s that you picked knowing every time Kisuke saw you in that particular set, led to you getting pinned to the nearest flat surface

There was just enough light pouring in from the full moon outside for you to see the way Kisuke’s calculating eyes narrowed to zero in on your exposed skin. Memorizing the images of you dancing for him, the way the moonlight plays off your skin as you turn your back to him, dropping down to push your knees apart before standing again slowly.

As you walk back towards him again, Kisuke’s grin is positively devilish at the thought of finally being able to get his hands on you. You knew the dance was doing its trick when you leaned in to rub your back against Kisuke’s chest, your hands posted on his knees for support, hearing him draw in a sharp breath. Once again your hips ghosted over his pants which now look uncomfortably tight. When you lean back further into him, brushing your cheek against the scruff on his face, you leave your neck open and vulnerable, but that was all part of the plan. _Give him an inch, let him take a mile_. You win either way.

Kisuke immediately seizes the opportunity to run his tongue along your neck before nipping at a sensitive spot and sucking. Savoring the taste of you, something fruity mixed with the slight bit of sweat now covering your skin. He groans, the vibrations of it resonating in his chest and through to your back. You grind your hips over his again, a little more forcefully this time, before turning back around to face him.

Placing your hands on his shoulders, you climb onto his lap, grabbing a fistful of sandy blonde hair at the back of his neck. Grinding your hips against him to the slow rhythm of the music, just barely out of reach of where he needs you the most. You give a gentle but forceful tug on his hair, exposing his neck. With a quick, mischievous smile, you nip at his jaw, trailing kisses down his neck and back up to his ear. Your tongue lightly plays around the shell of his ear, as a small sigh leaves your lips. The heat from your breath draws a primal growl from Kisuke.

His hands are tightly gripping the arms of the chair, knuckles ghostly white from tension, waiting for permission to touch you this time. Running your fingers slowly down his arms, you take his hands and place them on your hips before moving back up to his neck, pushing his haori open to expose his bare chest as you go. Once he’s gotten his hands on you, _finally,_ his grip tightens, pulling you down against his clothed erection. A quiet moan escapes your lips, letting him know that he’s not the only one turned on by your dance.

With the last beats of music, you grind your chest against his, slowly dragging the lace of your bra against his bare chest. When the song finally ends, you’re face to face with Kisuke, smiling.

“Well, that was four minutes! You can get back to your work now.” You lean in to give him a quick peck, ready to pull back when suddenly you feel Kisuke’s hand at the back of your neck, holding you in place as his tongue slides past your lips. You return the kiss eagerly, feeling Kisuke tighten his grip on the back of your head and your waist, pulling you back down onto his lap. In one smooth motion, Kisuke stands holding you against him and lays you down on his desk, hovering like a predator above you.

“What brought this on?” Kisuke asks, gently brushing a stray hair away from your face.

“You liked it?” You punctuate your question with an innocent smile. As if you didn’t know. Kisuke grinds his hips against you, slowly, making sure you know _exactly_ how much he enjoyed watching you dance. Your body has a mind of its own, arching into him reflexively at the contact.

“Oh, I liked it. Did you miss me that much, Princess?” Kisuke teased.

“You’ve been busy…” Was all you managed to get out before Kisuke leaned down and began running his tongue along the shell of your ear, nibbling your ear lobe, and sucking at your neck. Suddenly, stringing a sentence together became damn near impossible.

“Kisuke.” You sigh, wrapping your hands through his shaggy hair, angling his mouth where you want it.

“I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you ___-chan, I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” There wasn’t a hint of teasing in Kisuke’s voice, or in his eyes as he looked back up at you. Reaching up, you stroke his cheek, while he places his hand over yours, keeping you there to press his lips to your wrist.

“I’ll see you back in the house when you’re finished.” You smile and try to delicately extricate yourself from underneath him, only to feel his body weight pressing you back down to the desk. The tender look is gone from his face, replaced with a roguish smile.

“Not so fast, Princess. You said it yourself, I’m not going to leave the lab until I’m finished.” Kisuke says, as you feel his hand stroke up your thigh. “And I’m definitely not finished with you.” Both of his hands are now resting on your hip bones, lightly trailing across your skin.

“You didn’t think watching you dance was enough to tempt me? You had to wear my favorite lingerie to seal the deal, huh?” His smile grows wider as one finger traces down your slit over the top of the lace.

“Kisuke,” You words come out as more of a whine than you intend. You shift, trying to wiggle your hips against his finger, craving more contact than the single finger simply trailing where you need it most. “Don’t be a tease.”

He grins before leaning down to kiss you, his finger moving to push your underwear aside. His tongue pushes past your lips just as his finger slips into your heat. Back arching, a primal moan slips past your lips at the dual penetration. A second finger joins the first, curling and twisting inside you as your fingers cling desperately to the sleeves of his haori.

“I see I’m not the only one that got turned on by your little performance.” Kisuke smiles down at you, curling his fingers in a way that makes your eyes roll back. He pulls his hand free as you’re gasping for breath, about to protest when you hear him pulling off his hakama.

Kisuke’s hands slide up your trembling thighs, relishing the feel of your soft skin, but now he has a mission. He pulls off your underwear and throws them somewhere neither of you care about right now. Wrapping your legs around his hips, you pull him in close enough to feel his hard cock brush against your thigh, hot and heavy.

“Tell me what you need, ____.” Kisuke whispers, trailing long, soft kisses along your neck.

You hold his face, not wanting him to stop kissing you, but _needing_ him to see you as you spoke. “You, Kisuke. That’s all I ever want.” He pauses for a split second looking down at you. The way your hair spills out in a thousand directions, draped over the mess of papers covering his desk; the rise and fall of your chest, rapid with desire and anticipation; and the way the moonlight was streaming in through the windows, casting a soft white glow across your face.

Kisuke felt his breath catch. _Gods, I’m so lucky,_ he thought before leaning in to kiss you.

“Whatever my Princess needs…” He teased, just before scooping you up to settle you in his lap as he sat back in his chair.  You reach underneath his open haori in favor of gripping the bare skin of his muscular shoulders as he raises your hips and you slide slowly down his length. Kisuke’s hands tighten around your waist as he draws in a sharp breath when your hips finally lie flush.

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one who… _mmm_ … needed this.” You smile, dropping onto him, grinding your hips against his in your favorite rhythm.

“Now who’s… teasing?” He grits, clenching his teeth, pulling your hips even closer to his body.

After a few short minutes you can already feel the warmth pooling in your stomach spreading over your entire body. Kisuke knows how close you are, he’s right there with you. Feeling your walls begin to tighten around him, pulling at him, as your breath quickens and your pace falters.

His grip on your hips tightens, helping you rise and fall as you ride him. Your nails dig into his shoulders as wave after wave of your climax rushes over you, crying out his name. He watches you, positively hypnotized, feeling his own release building.

As small aftershocks continue to flood your over-sensitized body, you keep it together enough to hear Kisuke’s rapid breathing. You raise your hips to drop back onto him – hard – over and over. His hands are practically bruising on your hips now, providing the perfect contrast to the pleasure now building in your body again.

Kisuke feels your walls tightening around him again, pulsating, begging him to follow you this time. His rhythm falters, but you continue slamming your hips down against him, grinding every time you rise. Once, twice more, before you feel him shudder and still beneath you just as your second orgasm floods over your body. You collapse onto his shoulder, your body feeling absolutely liquefied as Kisuke holds you tightly to his chest.

After your breathing begins to return to normal, you move to rise off of Kisuke’s lap, only to feel him pull you back down again.

“Where do you think you’re going, Princess? We aren’t nearly finished yet.” Kisuke smiles, lifting you to lay you back down on his desk. The tea cup clatters off the desk, shattering as it hits the floor. Neither of you hear it, far too absorbed in the other sounds you’re making.     


	2. Sleeping Beauty [Shuhei Hisagi x Reader]

_‘Staying late to finish the magazine. Don’t wait up, Babe.’_

You grumble, rolling your eyes as you read the message. Shoving the phone onto the nightstand, you roll over and pick up a report you’ve already read through and corrected twice. A frown scrunching your brow as you read, trying to force yourself to stay awake, but your body betrays you and your eyes lose focus briefly before drifting closed.

It’s late when Shuhei finally stumbles into the house. Weary from working too many 16 hour days this week. He rubs the back of his neck, shuffling through the kitchen, quickly drinking down a glass of water before bed. Rolling his shoulders to work out the kinks formed by sitting hunched over a desk approving magazine layouts all day. All Shuhei can think about is crawling into bed, pulling you into his chest and going to sleep – hopefully for 12+ hours. Unlikely, but a man can dream…

He stops in the doorway of the bedroom, confronted with one of his favorite sights – you, nearly naked – and sleeping. Reports outstretched, covering the bed around you. The idea that you had tried to stay awake and wait up for him, knowing he would be late, sends a pang through his chest. Then his eyes stop, focusing on your sleeping form. There’s enough light streaming down from a lamp in the corner for Shuhei to see you clearly, casting a soft white light over your body. 

It’s a warm night, leaving you with no need for blankets or sheets. Your body is left exposed in your bra and panties. It’s nothing purposefully seductive – you didn’t think he’d be seeing you in it anyway – but that’s exactly the effect it has. Shuhei suddenly feels much more awake than he did five minutes ago. He watches you sleeping for a moment, weighing his options, planning his attack

“Babe?” Shuhei calls, though not loud enough to rouse you. Testing to see if you’ll wake, he lets his reiatsu pulse through the room slightly. Nothing, you don’t even stir. _Good,_ he thinks, a smirk that’s positively predatory creeps across his lips as he walks towards the bed.

Carefully – and silently – he gathers your reports together, notes scribbled all over each sheet of paper correcting spelling and grammar. Shuhei stifles a laugh, amused that his nitpicking ways have rubbed off on you. As he sets the last of the papers on a side table, he freezes, watching you roll from your side to your back, as a contented sigh leaves your lips.

‘ _This is almost too easy.’_

Shuhei sheds his clothes before crawling onto the bed, moving slowly to avoid waking you. He’s careful not to ruin the surprise, not when he’s so close to his goal. Kneeling at your feet, Shuhei slowly slides his hands up your legs, encouraging them open. His calloused palms are a sharp contrast to your smooth, soft skin. Your body is eager to comply, a willing co-conspirator in the pleasure he has planned. You stretch an arm above your head, but otherwise your breathing remains deep and even.

You’re still fast asleep.

He continues gently rubbing your legs, hands drifting up your thighs, until he reaches your hips. He slips his thumbs under the waist band, dragging your panties off, pulling the fabric away from your body slowly so as not to wake you.

Once he’s finished, Shuhei crumples them, tossing it over his shoulder before looking down at you to admire his masterpiece. Hair spilling out over the pillows, one arm draped above your head, a hand next to your face while the other lays by your side, fingers arranged in a way that almost looks like you’re beckoning Shuhei to come to you. _A Goddess,_ Shuhei thought, _and she’s  all mine._

He kneels between your legs, stroking your thighs, watching your chest rise and fall in a rhythmic motion, peacefully sleeping and unaware of what’s about to happen. Shuhei runs his thumb across his bottom lip, desire pooling in the pit of his stomach, burning for you – craving your taste on his lips.

Unable to delay his hunger for you any longer, Shuhei slides onto his stomach between your legs. His mouth is warm on your skin as he presses kiss after kiss against your thighs, slowly working his way towards his objective.

“mmm…Shu...” You mumble, before your breathing returns to the same rhythmic cadence as before. Shuhei’s lips part in a smile against your skin. You’re dreaming about him. Perfect.

Finally reaching his goal, Shuhei leans into you and delivers a slow lick all the way up your slit. Your body arches into him, pressing your hips against his mouth, craving more. A subdued whine escapes your lips between heavy sighs. He repeats the stroke. This time when he reaches the top, his tongue easily finds your little bundle of nerves. He circles it before wrapping his lips around you and sucking.

Your eyes snap open, startled at the wake up you’re receiving, but unable to stifle the primal moan that echoes through the otherwise quiet room. Shuhei laughs, but continues dragging his tongue, slowly, over your sex.

“Shuhei! _Ah!_ What are you… _mmm_ … doing?” You ask between cries, already feeling yourself halfway to orgasm. _Finally_ regaining enough of your wits, you wind your fingers through his hair, torn between the desire burning through your body – screaming for release – while the logical side of your sleep addled mind wants an answer. You roll your hips against his face when you feel his tongue pass over your clit again, making him smile. Logic is overrated.

Now that you’re fully awake, Shuhei grips your thighs – hard – pulling your hips against his face. He growls against your core, shaking his head from side to side before wrapping his lips around your clit again and sucking. He’s done teasing. Now he just wants to hear your scream.

“Oh Gods…Shuhei!” you gasp, fingers pulling at his hair. He draws in a sharp breath, hissing, but he loves it. Every delicious pin-prick of pain you deliver is like encouragement to him. It tells him to go faster, harder. The warmth pooling in your stomach spreads like wildfire all over your body.

“That’s it, baby.” Shuhei pants. His cock twitches, begging to feel your heat. “Let me hear you.”

You nod compulsively, the only action your pleasure fogged brain can manage. His tongue pulsates against your clit before he dips down to push his tongue inside, feeling your waves beginning as your walls tighten and release, slowly first, and uneven.

Shuhei eagerly laps at you. He groans, full of lust, as you writhe beneath him. The tension that’s been building in your body snaps as he swirls his tongue over your clit again and again, releasing waves of pleasure to crash over you. Your back arches as you gasp for breath, his name falling from your lips like a mantra. Shuhei feels your muscles tense before you go limp beneath him, panting for breath. He eases you back down with softer strokes, massaging your thighs.

 He releases your legs, grinning wildly as he hovers above you, licking his lips clean.

“I’m home, babe.” He smiles, kissing your neck, enjoying the way your pulse beats feverishly against his lips, in rhythm with his own. His hands slip around your back, unclasping your bra. Lust still clouding your vision, you shove him onto his back beneath you, ripping your bra off and tossing it to the floor.

“I noticed.” You exhale, grinding your body against his, pressing your lips to his neck.

Shuhei’s head drops back against the bed, sighing loudly as your wrap a hand around his hard shaft. His hips rise up, trying to push himself into your warm palm. Using your free hand, you press his hips into the mattress, a silent warning not to move. After all, he deserved a little teasing for surprising you like that.

“___, _please._ ” He sighs, licking his lips as he clenches his eyes shut.

Oh, you’ll relent and give him what he was begging for, sinking down on him, but not before having your own fun first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	3. Shunsui Learns To Love Reports [Shunsui Kyoraku x Reader]

Nanao had looked at you with a healthy dose of skepticism when you came to her promising to get Shunsui to _finally_ buckle down and complete his paperwork. She had worked with your husband for so long that she was used to him shirking his more boring duties in favor of rest and relaxation.  

You only had one condition. The first division offices had to be completely empty.

When she came into the office the next morning and saw a large stack of reports all bearing Shunsui’s signature, she nearly died from shock. After that first week, like clockwork every Friday night she shooed everyone out of the first division offices to clear your way.

Nanao had no idea how you managed to get Shunsui to work, but she also had no interest in finding out.

***

The empty hallways of the first division echoed with the sounds of your sandals connecting against the marble floors. Catching sight of a clock on the wall, you hurry past. Half an hour late. Still, you slowed your pace, not wanting to appear out of breath.

When you finally arrive outside the large wooden double doors of the sotaicho’s office, you take a moment to smooth out your clothes, straighten you hair, and take a deep breath before pushing the doors open – just enough to slip inside before shutting them tightly again.

Shunsui sits hunched over a stack of reports behind his desk. Pushing the chair back a few inches, he straightens up and smiles lazily. He may appear relaxed, but his sharp grey eyes follow you around the room as you walk towards him, a wicked grin painted across your lips.

“Ah, there you are, petal. I was beginning to think you forgot about me.” You can feel his eyes roaming your body, as he runs his tongue along his full lips.

“How could I forget? This is my favorite day of the week.” You tell him, leaning down next to him to whisper next to his ear. A pleased hum leaves his lips as he turns his head to steal a kiss, but you’re already pulling back, straightening up to stand.

Leaning over the desk, you glance through the stack of papers, reordering a few before feeling Shunsui’s large calloused hand reach between your legs and begin sliding up. You turn to him, smiling, taking in his smug expression as his hand slowly creeps closer to the apex of your thighs. He’s almost reached his goal, just another inch…

Your hand moves like a flash to catch his wrist, stopping him. The smug smile he wore only seconds earlier is now replaced with a disappointed pout. You have to stifle a laugh. Shunsui tries hard to look petulant, but the way his eyes continue roaming your body – the hunger evident in his narrowed gaze – makes the gesture meaningless.

You give in. Running the tip of your tongue along his lips, he immediately gets the message and his lips part, allowing you to slide your tongue inside. Feeling the warmth of his mouth – the faint taste of sake as your tongue slides against his – draws a contented sigh from you. Hearing the noise, Shunsui’s imagination runs wild. He’s busy imagining all the other noises you make.

He quickly snaps out of his daze when you draw back, tapping the stack of reports in your hands on the desk to straighten them before placing them neatly before him. You turn his chair back to face forward before slipping away, walking back to the opposite side of the desk, taking a seat in front of him.

“Well, should we begin?” You ask casually, unfastening a single button on your shirt. Motivation. Shunsui’s eyes hungrily follow your fingers as they graze your chest briefly before settling back in your lap. Cocking an expectant eyebrow at him, you smile watching his eyes zero in on the small view of cleavage you’ve given.

“My love is so cruel.” Shunsui teases. He sighs, smiling as he reaches out to select a brush, dip it into the ink pot, and signs his name. He picks up the single form, blowing on it to dry the ink, but his eyes focus on you.

“Very good.” You smile, freeing two more buttons. Shunsui’s eyes narrow as he sets the paper aside, not caring where it lands on his otherwise pristinely clean desk.

“Two buttons?!” Shunsui groans.

“It’s a warm night, Shun. I don’t have a lot on, as you can see.”  You cross your legs, gesturing to your short shorts that leave very little to the imagination. Shunsui leans forward over the desk, drinking in the sight of you lazily stroking your thigh. He imagines replacing your hand with his own, massaging your thigh as he works his way up, slipping a finger into the loose fabric, tracing your sex over the top of your underwear. He licks his lips, lost in his fantasy.

“Besides, you only have a few reports to finish tonight. We wouldn’t want to finish too quickly, would we?” Your voice cuts through his fantasy, snapping him back to reality.

“Finishing too quickly isn’t something I’m familiar with.” He eyes you suggestively before grabbing another form. His brush hovers just off the paper as he raises his eyes to look at you. Your fingers dance around the next button, ready to release it the moment he signs.

His brush scrawls across the page quickly, signing his name. Shunsui picks up the page, blowing on it to dry the ink again, an arrogant smile painting his lips as he looks past the paper, his eyes focusing on you. Giving him and approving nod, you release the last two buttons before letting the fabric of your shirt flutter open, exposing your stomach and breasts straining against the cups of your bra. Shunsui chuckles, but you can hear the edge behind his laugh.

“You had to wear the tightest bra you have? You really are being cruel.” He sets the page aside blindly to join the first. His eyes are cemented to your cleavage as he pulls out the next report, a longer one. His brow furrows in disappointment as he realizes he’ll have to tear his eyes off of you for a moment to read.

“Just think of it as motivation.” You stifle a laugh, watching his internal struggle. His eyes travel quickly across the page of the report, still making sure he takes in every word despite the speed. He knows too well that if you think he isn’t reading what he’s signing clothes start going back on – and Shunsui _really_ wants them to continue coming off.

Once he’s finished, Shunsui dips the brush in ink again and signs his name. Lifting the paper, he smiles up at you expectantly, looking like the cat that ate the canary. You push the fabric of your shirt off one shoulder, then the other, before holding the garment out to the side, letting it slip through your fingers – staring at Shunsui with heavy lidded eyes.

“ _mmm_ that’s it, petal.” Shunsui smiles, leaning back in his chair to admire you. Running your fingers across the strap of your bra, he straightens up quickly to grab the next report, anxiously awaiting his next prize.

You continue to lazily run your fingers along your bra strap, pulling the tight fabric away from your skin. Your hand pulls down _just_ far enough that Shunsui wonders if your breasts will spill out. No, he doesn’t wonder – he hopes they do – and he stops dead in his tracks waiting to see if he’ll be right.

He makes quite the picture, as his eyes lock onto you with laser focus. One large hand groping blindly for a report that was still six inches below his hand, afraid to take his eyes off of you for even a fraction of a second. But his instinct was right. You slide your hands down your body, over your breasts, before reaching between your breasts, letting your hands hover above the clasp of your bra.

“Your turn, love.” You smile, giving the clasp a little pull. He moves quickly to find the next report, desperate for the second best reward of the night.   

Shunsui smiles when he finally picks up the next piece of paper requiring his signature is a simple requisition form. He glances down at the paper confirming his brush placement before looking back up to meet your gaze. A few quick strokes and he lifts the paper to his lips and blows. Setting the paper aside, he leans back in his chair, stretching his tall frame, waiting.

In an instant the overconfident smile is wiped from his face when you remove your hands from between your breasts. Running your hands over your stomach, letting him imagine those hands were his own, you stand and slip out of your shorts.

“Tease.” Shunsui pouts again, making you laugh as you move to stand next to his desk, just out of his reach.

Picking up a report, you place it in front of him on the desk, leaning forward to give him the perfect view of the curve of your ass and the swell of your breasts as you inhale deeply, taking in his scent. A bit of sake, mixed with floral-scented oil from his hair, and just a hint of sweat – deliciously Shunsui. It made a knot form in your stomach, just inside the warmth pooling deep down in your core. _Sign faster, Shunsui!_

“Only two more.”

 He groans in frustration, turning back to his desk to read the report – another long one. His eyes skim over the words, but he’s cognizant of you moving closer, hovering behind him now. Pulling the pins from his hair, letting it fall to his shoulders before setting them carefully aside on the desk.

Your hands reach under his kimono, needing to touch him. Slipping under the layers of fabric you find what you’re searching for and begin rubbing his shoulders, grazing down across his pecs and back again, repeating the motions over and over, slowly.

“ _mmm_ … you know, you aren’t making it any easier to finish these last two reports.” He smirks as his eyes drift closed and his head drops back, resting on your breasts.

“Concentrate, my love. You’re _so_ close.” Your voice is quiet, but as if to punctuate your sentence, you bring your face down next to his and run your tongue along the shell of his ear. Shunsui musters all his willpower and finishes the report, quickly scrawling his name across the paper before pushing it aside, no longer bothering to dry the ink.

Your hands leave his chest for a fraction of a second, reaching for your hips. He opens his mouth, about to demand his reward when a small piece of fabric drops in front of his face, landing in his lap. You bring your hands back to his chest, stroking over the hair, working your fingers over his chiseled stomach and back up again.

“Don’t I get a peek?” Shunsui asks, raising an eyebrow as he glances back at you.

“You can have more than a peek as soon as you finish the last report.” You purr, pressing your lips to his neck and sucking. He allows himself a few minutes, relishing the feeling of your tongue tracing across his neck – your nails dragging down his stomach – before he forces his eyes open and grab the last report.

It’s five pages, the longest one yet.

Shunsui races through the first two pages, so you reward him by rubbing a little lower down his stomach on your next pass. Kneading the muscles, from his shoulders, over his pecs, and finally down his abs.

Another page finished, and your hands move down again. His hips rise up from the chair, desperate for you to reach lower.

The fourth page joins the others on his pile, and your hands begin untying his belt. Shunsui quickly scrawls his name across the signature line and set the page aside, grinning confidently until your hands stop.

“You didn’t even read the last page.” You chastise, keeping your hands completely still. They only start moving again when he picks up the paper, making a big show of reading every word. He stops on the last sentencing when he feels you reach into his hakama, wrapping your hand around his fully hard shaft. A pleased groan slips past his lips as he pushes himself further into your grasp.

“You have to finish, love.” You whisper next to his ear, but your voice is entirely too breathy to disguise your desire.

“I’ll finish alright, petal.” He challenges, finishing the last sentencing quickly, casting the page aside. He turns his chair around to face you, running his hands up your thighs to rest on your hips, as his eyes travel up your body, stopping on your bra.

“You seem to owe me one last piece of clothing.” Pulling you closer as he leans back, stretching his tall frame comfortably. You’re the one grinning confidently now as you climb into his lap, lining your hips up with his, still just barely out of reach. Placing your hands back on his shoulders, under his kimono, you lean forward to press kiss after kiss against his jaw.

“So take it then, _sotaicho_.” Your bra is gone before you even realize it, consumed with Shunsui’s hands pressing into your skin, settling on your hips, pulling you down onto his length slowly. Your nails dig into his shoulders, too focused on the satisfying stretch you feel as he fills you to realize the strength of your grip.

It doesn’t matter. Shunsui loves every mark your leave on him, wearing them like a badge of honor. You share a groan of satisfaction when your hips finally lie flush with his. You both take a moment to adjust when he captures your mouth in a kiss, hot, heavy, and full of lust.

His touch is hurried – desperate to explore every curve – a stark contrast to his typically relaxed demeanor. His lips leave yours in favor of tasting your skin as he trails kiss after kiss down your jaw, your neck, your chest, until you feel one calloused hand wrap around your breast. His lips are even more urgent now, briefly dragging his tongue across your pert nipple, before wrapping his mouth around you, sucking. Your back arches as your body reacts to every attention he lavishes on you like a well-oiled machine.

A loud moan slips past your lips. _Oh well, that’s why the office is clear._ You begin rolling your hips into him – hard and slow – like ocean waves as Shunsui’s hands drift down your hips, measuring each pass, leaning back and groaning in satisfaction. His eyes drift closed for a fraction of a second before snapping open again. He wouldn’t miss this view for anything in the world.   

He could watch you ride him all night.

The way your hips grind against his, ensuring every stroke hits both of your sweet spots. The way you reach up to lift your hair from your neck to cool your sweat slicked skin before dropping it again. Unintentionally giving him a breathtaking view of your breasts bouncing with every drop of your hips. The way your hands grip his shoulders, desperately clinging to him, needing something – _anything_ – to ground yourself as you feel your body weaving together the threads of your orgasm.

Yes, Shunsui could watch you all night…

But tonight is different. Feeling the distinct flutter of your inner muscles against his dick breaks his reverie.  His grip on your hips tightens as he tries to bury himself inside your heat. His feet push off the floor as he bucks his hips into you, hitting your sweet spots with every stroke as only he knows how.

The pressure building at the base of your spine is almost unbearable. The heat that had been steadily rising in the pit of your stomach boils over, filling your body completely. You practically scream his name as you come. He captures your mouth in another frenzied kiss. Shunsui holds you tightly to his broad chest, as he drives up into you, hard and fast. Your inner walls continue to pulsate around him with aftershocks as he buries himself in your heat. Once, twice, and a third and final thrust fills you with a rush  

***

Shunsui watches you carefully fastening the last of the buttons on your shirt. You gather up the reports scattered across the desk, depositing them in a neat pile for Nanao to find in the morning.

“I’m not sure why all the other taichos complain about paperwork.” Shunsui says, wrapping a large arm around your waist, pulling you closer, as you walk out of the first division and head home. “I actually enjoy it.”

You can’t help but laugh. “I wonder why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	4. Movie Night [Kensei Muguruma x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big hello to all the lovely Bleach-loving readers out there!
> 
> Welcome to my super-explicit smutty one-shots. I'm always writing, its truly my happy place, and I add new chapters as I finish them.
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying what I've posted so far. If you are, feel free to leave kudos, or nice comments. At the end of the day, I started writing these for myself, but it really is nice to know if others out there like / appreciate what I'm putting out into the world.
> 
> -xo

Nights like tonight were a favorite in your house – for both of you. No missions, no hollows, and no squabbling lieutenants. It was just the two of you.

Curled up on the couch with your husband, nestled in his lap, with you pressing your back against his chest. It was his night to pick the movie, action of course, and one you’d both seen a dozen times. Your head lolled off to one side, resting on his bicep as your eyes drift closed.

“Bored?” Kensei smiled, leaning down to press his mouth next to your ear, rubbing your thigh underneath the blanket you shared.

“Huh? Of course not.” You sigh contentedly, but force your eyes open, sitting up a little straighter, trying to wake up. “You’re just so warm. Snuggling with you always relaxes me.”

“Lay back down then, babe. You can relax.” He whispers, rubbing his cheek against yours. You nod sleepily, as blissful dreams beckon you. Wrapped so securely in Kensei’s strong arms, heat radiating off his body like a furnace, it’s impossible to fight the urge any further. Sighing, you give in and rest your head back down on his bicep. Your eyes begin to slowly drift closed again while Kensei continues rubbing your legs, his grip becoming firmer, working over your muscles, as his fingers make their way up your body.

His hands slowly creep higher, moving in hypnotic circles like the swell of waves. Continuing to wander, they inch higher, under your shirt, over your stomach, stopping when he comes to your bra. Reaching between your breasts for the clasp, he unsnaps the closure, pushing the fabric aside to gain access to the prizes underneath.

You’re wide awake now, and Kensei knows it, though you leave your eyes closed to focus on the sensation of his palms exploring your breasts. His large, strong hands provide the perfect juxtaposition as they move against your soft, delicate skin.

“What are you doing?” You smile, letting your head drift back against his shoulder, arching into his touch. He drags a calloused thumb over your nipple before pinching it, rolling the little bud between his fingers. His mouth glides effortlessly up and down your neck, kissing, licking, and sucking as your pulse quickens.

“You’re supposed to be relaxing.” Kensei’s voice is low next to your ear. It sends a jolt through your core as he pinches your nipple again, eliciting a sharp hiss from you. Feeling his warm breath on your neck makes you angle your head to the side, offering up more of yourself to those sinful lips you love so much.

“I am relaxing.” Your words are little more than a sigh as you feel the tension rising in your body, the warmth building at the base of your spine, eager for more. His only response is a laugh that reverberates in his chest and through your back, before his lips return to your neck, teeth skimming over the delicate skin.

One hand leaves your breast, dragging torturously slowly down your stomach. Kensei’s fingers slide under the waist band of your sleep shorts, his middle finger pushing down – parting your folds – as he draws up and down your slit. Sucking in a sharp breath, you writhe against him. Your hand shoots down to grip his wrist, desperate to keep him right where you want him. He obliges, easing one thick finger into your heat as his tongue dances along the shell of your ear.

“Kensei…” You gasp, nails digging into the skin of his forearm as he plunges a second finger into your core. His fingers move inside you effortlessly, twisting, scissoring – curling – against your tight walls, hitting your sweet spots every time he moves. But you’re not the only one affected by his attentions.

There’s an unmistakable bulge pressing against your back as your hips buck up against his fingers, angling for more. Settling back into his lap, you grind your ass against him, earning you another curl of his fingers as his thumb reaches up to draw circles over your clit.     

“Fuck…” Panting, struggling to draw breath, your body goes rigid and your inner walls clamp down around his fingers. When he feels you finally slump back against his chest, he withdraws his hand, nuzzling his face next to yours as he licks his fingers clean.

“Relaxed now?” Kensei asks, trying to sound nonchalant as he rubs your liquefied thighs, but his body gives him away when you feel his growing bulge twitch against your back.

“Not quite.” You smile, standing up and pulling your clothing off as quickly as possible. Another time you might stop and remove each article slowly to give him a show. But tonight, it’s clear that you’re both too keyed up and anxious – ready for what’s next – for that level of foreplay.

Kensei stares at you, his deep brown eyes drinking in your curves as you stand – naked – before him. The movie still playing on tv is completely forgotten as you kneel next to him on the couch. Reaching under the hem of his shirt, you graze his abs with your nails as you pull the well-worn fabric from him. His head falls back and his eyes cinch shut as he feels your tongue tracing his tattoo, a move that never fails to get him hard in an instant. Though in that moment, he didn’t exactly need any help in that department.  

Your fingers map the outline of his abs, savoring every muscle he works so hard for, lazily working your way down his body. Fingers tracing the cut lines of his hips, one of your favorite spots on that gorgeous body of his. You pause to run your tongue along the delineation between rock-hard muscle and bone. Glancing up, you meet his heated gaze, grinning as he writhes beneath you.

Enough playing. He raises his hips just enough to allow you to shove his pants down his hips, freeing his impossibly hard cock from the fabric of its confines. His hands greedily reach for your hips to pull back onto his lap to face him.

“Wait!” With some effort, you free yourself from his grip, smiling as he furrows his brow, frustration evident on his face. In an instant his anger is gone as he watches you kneel over him, pressing your back to his chest. His hands return to your hips, steadying you as you reach down and wrap your hand around his shaft, guiding him to your entrance. Kensei’s breath is hot on your neck as he exhales deeply, feeling you lower yourself onto him.

For both of you, there was nothing quite like that first slick slide when he enters you. Tight rings of muscle part _just enough_ to accommodate his girth, filling you slowly, inch by inch. The muscles throughout your body tense as they adjust to the penetration. Kensei’s hands bunch into compacted balls before he relaxes just enough to grip your hips with bruising force, feeling your heat surround him, always so good – so tight.

“ _Fuck_ , babe.” His words are little more than a groan as his head drops back against the soft couch once your hips lie flush with his. He’d love to stay like that, but he wouldn’t miss this view for anything as he feels your hips begin rocking against his. The only thing this position is lacking is the ability to see your face.

He loves to watch your eyes clench shut, your brow furrow, and the way you bite your bottom lip as you adjust to the sensation of his body filling yours. No matter, his dilemma is solved in one swift motion as he grabs your chin and angles your head back. Kensei pulls you into a heated kiss that begins full of passion, but ends a minute later with you both groaning and gasping against each other.    

One of his hands leaves your hips, drawing a measured line down your spine as he watches the way the muscles in your back tense and relax in a hypnotizing rhythm with every roll of your hips. The pads of his fingers graze back up your spine, goose bumps flush over your skin before being chased away by the rising heat building in your body with every pass you make. Kensei’s hands grip you tightly, pulling you down onto him as he thrusts up into you.   

Your breathing is heavy – uneven – as you feel your inner walls begin to tighten and release around the thick column of flesh filling you. Kensei’s hand that had remained fixed on your hip like an anchor – guiding your rise and fall – reaches around your body to draw tantalizing circles over your clit.

“ _mmm… Ken-sei!”_ You moan. Your head falls back against his shoulder, allowing his lips easy access to your neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin – marking you – as you’re both driven higher and higher with every roll of your hips. One of your hands reaches up behind you, gripping his neck to keep his mouth pressed against you, overloading your senses as you gasp for breath.

The rhythmic rolling of your hips begins to falter as your inner muscles clench down around his shaft, drawing his own release from him in time with your own. The soft music playing as the credits roll by on the tv in front of you is drowned out by your shared moans as your aftershocks continue to pulsate around him.

Kensei’s lips pressing gently against your skin, caressing the red marks covering your neck, bring you back to your senses. You smile, still dazed but utterly sated, as you rise off him delicately and settle back onto the couch next to him. He’s on you right away, trailing kiss after kiss up your body. Your fingers twine into his hair as he moves up your stomach, between your breasts, and over your neck before stopping at your ear. He traces the shell of your ear intricately before opening his mouth to speak, his warm breath sending chills down your spine.

“You up for round two, babe?” Kensei asks, though his voice is low, little more than a growl. His teeth graze over your ear, pausing to nip at your ear lobe.

“ _mmm_ … absolutely.”         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	5. Happy Halloween [Grimmjow JaegerJacques x Reader]

Never one to miss an excuse for a party, once Rangiku found out about Halloween in the world of the living, she went all-in…

“Woman!” Grimmjow’s voice echoes through the house. “Hurry up. We’re already late!”

“Relax. We’re just fashionably late.” You call from the bathroom upstairs, finishing the final preparations on your costume, trying to remain calm despite the fact that you were practically buzzing with excitement.

“We would have been ’fashionably late’ half an hour ago!” He snaps, getting up from his relaxed position on the couch, ready to drag you out of the house if necessary. He stops at the bottom of the stairs, hearing your voice as you round the corner.

“Calm down, puddin’. I’m ready.” Turning the corner, you relish the look on his face at seeing you in your full costume for the first time. All the time it had taken you to put both of your costumes together was well worth it, seeing Grimmjow’s eyes widen comically.

“ _Puddin_ ’?” He quirks his brow at the sudden new pet name, straightening up to watch you walk down the stairs towards him. Grimmjow’s mouth is still pressed together in a tight line, but his narrowed eyes drag over every inch of your body, slowly, taking you in until you reach the bottom of the stairs.

A forceful pair of hands grip your waist as air rushes past your ears. In the blink of an eye, you’re caught between the wall of your home at your back, and a wall of muscle pressing into you from the front.

“Ya, _puddin’._ Didn’t you notice the costumes?” You ask, your breathing speeds up, partially from nerves, and partially from excitement. Grimmjow rips his eyes off your face, keeping you held tightly against the wall as he looks down at what he’s wearing. Shirtless, his chest and arms are covered in temporary tattoos. Tight black jeans hang scandalously low on his hips while his purple leather trench coat hangs by the door.

Next, his eyes return to your body, starting at your legs. He removes one hand from your waist, applying even more pressure to his remaining digits resting on your hip. Grimmjow trails a hand over your fishnet stockings, your body painted in your own tattoos, and past your barely there shorts – half red, and half blue. He presses his fingers into the soft curve of your stomach, reaching under your short t-shirt, pushing the cup of your bra up to expose your flesh to his hungry gaze. He gives your breast a quick, appreciative squeeze before strumming his rough finger over your nipple.

Grimmjow’s grin is positively devilish watching you squirm beneath him. Biting your lower lip, he listens to your breath catch when he grabs the little bud and pinches, rolling it.

“Oh, right… from that weird ass movie you made me watch?” He leans in closer, moving towards your lips when he dodges at the last second to kiss your neck. _Goddamn tease._

“I seem to remember… you… _hhnn_... liking it.” Every sentence is difficult to string together, feeling his warm tongue rake over your neck tenderly before his teeth graze your skin and he sinks them into your delicate flesh.

“It was alright… I guess.” He begrudgingly admits, blindly tugging at your studded belt, licking your neck to wipe away the sting from his bite. You stiffen beneath him, reaching down to remove his hands from your belt.

“Weren’t you the one that was just screaming about us being late?” His eyes narrow into a glare as he watches you duck out of his reaches, readjusting your bra and shirt, walking for the door.

Once there, you turn back to him and wink. “Don’t forget your jacket, _puddin’._ ” Dashing out the door, you hear a loud ‘ _bang’_ as he slams his fist against the wall before following you out, grumbling the entire way to Rangiku’s house.

***

The entire party is one big exercise in frustrated pleasure – his frustration, your pleasure. Making the rounds amongst all of your friends, you steer clear of your arrancar boyfriend. His hungry eyes track your movements all night, stalking you like a hungry panther watches his prey. When you finally do get close to him, you brush your hips against his crotch before walking away again quickly, smiling at him innocently from across the room. He stiffens every time you approach. His body is wracked with tension, fists balling into tight coils of pure muscle.

Grimmjow will only tolerate your teasing for so long. The third time you brush against him, his hand moves like a flash to catch your wrist, turning you to face him.

“We’re leaving. _Now._ ” The last word is punctuated by a growl. Everything about his body language screams at you to run, and if it had been anyone else snarling down at you, you would. Instead, you smile. Staring up into his normally icy blue eyes, there’s nothing but a black abyss looking back at you as you feel warmth begin to pool in the pit of your stomach. You knew _exactly_ what you were doing, taunting him as you did, more than willing to pay the price.

“Whatever you say, puddin’.” You smile innocently. Grimmjow practically drags you out of the party, not allowing you even ten seconds to say goodbye to your friends. He throws you over his shoulder the second you leave, his forceful grip is anything but gentle. Still, the warmth in your stomach begins drifting outwards towards the base of your spine.

The night air whips over you, leaving a chill over your heated skin. Grimmjow uses his impressive sonido to get you home in seconds. Once your door is unlocked, he drops you just inside the entryway, a bit more gentle than you would have thought him capable of in such a state. Ripping off his jacket and shoes, he watches you saunter away from him down the hall, kicking off your boots, trailing your baseball bat after you before letting it clatter to the floor.

You take a step to turn back and look over your shoulder, wondering why he hasn’t come after you yet, when a block of hard muscle collides against you, pinning your back to the wall. He leans down, caging you in from all directions.

“Babe, what the…”

His lips desperately crush against yours, driving any further thought from your mind apart from ‘ _yes’_ and _‘more’._ His sharp teeth nip at your lip before hungrily devouring every inch of exposed skin from your jaw down to your neck. Any other time and that might have hurt, but all pain is pushed from your thoughts when you feel him grind his hips against yours, a well-defined bulge clearly visible – and palpable – through the tight fabric of his jeans.

Grimmjow’s head nudges yours to the side, allowing him better access to your neck as he rips your shorts from your hips. The fishnets are the next casualty to fall victim to his frenzied hands. An unmistakable _‘rrrriiiiiipppppp’_ echoes throughout the hallway, competing with the sounds of both of you gasping for breath, greedily sucking in air, as his teeth rake against your tender skin.

All teasing is long since forgotten, your hands frantically grasp at his skin, holding his body close to yours, before finding the zipper of his jeans. Shoving the tight material down his hips, you’re rewarded with a kiss, all tongue and teeth. Wrapping a hand around his impossibly hard shaft, he freezes, lips hovering just above yours, sighing into you as he pushes himself into the warmth of your palm.

Now, its your turn to bite him.

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, you nip at his bottom lip, snapping him out of his daze. He grins down at you, an absolutely feral smile, as he hauls your leg up, forcing you up the wall. You wrap your thigh around him tightly, securing him against you as the toes on your other leg hover just out of reach of the floor.

Grimmjow reaches through the tight space between your bodies, grabbing his cock, pressing the tip to your waiting entrance. He feels you squirm beneath him, encouraging him forward as your leg tightens its grip on his hips. He smiles down at you, the same predatory grin permanently etched across his face as your hands fly up to his shoulders, nails sinking into his skin.

“That’s it kitten. Mark me up.” He pants, deliberately weakening his hierro to allow your nails to scrape against his skin, leaving deep red scratches in their wake. He drives his hips forward – nice and slow – pressing into your tight heat before drawing back and thrusting into you harder, burying himself to the hilt.

“Grimmjow!” You gasp, your head falling backwards against the wall, allowing his mouth free access to your skin again. His lips move fervently over your neck and chest, wanting to taste every last inch of you as he continues thrusting into you, driving you the wall. His hips crush against yours, grinding against your clit with every thrust.

Grimmjow can feel your walls tighten around his thick shaft, loving every second of it. He hears your breath hitch and savors the sensation of your fingers and nails sinking into his back.

“You like that, kitten?” He asks, his warm breath adding another dimension of pleasure to your already overstimulated senses.

“Yessss…” Your words a mere hiss, you’re _so close_. “Harder!”

Grimmjow obliges, driving into you – hard and deep – over and over. He brings his lips back up to yours, delivering a tender kiss that drives you both over the edge. Your inner walls pull against his dick before clamping down around him, pulling his own release from him. After a brief moment to catch your breath, he sets you back down on your feet, making sure your legs are steady before stepping away, kicking his jeans the rest of the way off.

He stands slowly, watching you look around the floor at the tattered remains of your costume. You turn your back to him briefly, snapping your head around quickly when he lays a playful smack across your ass.

“Get in the shower, kitten. We need to scrub all this shit off before bed.” His voice is low next to your ear as he drags his hand up your thigh, over the temporary tattoos that have already been partially rubbed away. Pushing your back against his chest, your ass barely grazing over his hips, you feel him twitch against you.

“Right. I’m sure scrubbing these stupid tattoos off is the only reason for showering.” You laugh, swiveling your hips against him, feeling him harden further. He stops your movements, forcefully grabbing your waist to pull you back against him.

“Che. You’re right. Its not the only reason.” A playful nip at your ear has you both running for the bathroom faster than you can say ‘ _sexta.’_      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character or Scenario requests:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	6. Happy Anniversary Mrs. Kyoraku [Shunsui Kyoraku x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first request via Tumblr:
> 
> Shunsui x Reader: Vacation [fluff and nsfw]

It had been a surprise to Nanao that Shunsui was leaving at all – and not just for an overnight trip, you would both be gone and completely unreachable for an entire week. You watched her storm into the sotaicho’s office to lay into him, and took the opportunity to slip out of the first division as quickly and quietly as possible.

Jushiro! If anyone knew what Shunsui was planning, it would be him…

Judging by the wry smile on his face, he knew _exactly_ where you would be going, but he also had no intention of spoiling the surprise. No amount of begging, or bribery – including a large bag of his favorite tea – could persuade him.

***

A servant had packed a bag for you at Shunsui’s request, giving strict instructions on what to include in the luggage. Judging by the weight of the bag, it wasn’t much. He was determined to keep his secret as long as possible, which meant not allowing you to pack for yourself. The one hint you received was in the clothing laid out on your shared bed, a bikini and a thin cover up dress. _So, it must be somewhere warm…_ your mind ran wild with possibilities.

“Won’t you _at least_ tell me where we’re going now?” Your words come out as more of a whine than you intended. As fun as the surprise was, you hated not knowing where you were going.

Shunsui just looks down at you chuckling. “Not a chance, petal. That would spoil the surprise. Now, close your eyes.” You oblige, but cross your arms across your chest and pout. Shunsui opens the Kyoraku’s private senkaimon and you’re immediately hit with a warm breeze and heat beaming down against your skin from the setting sun. Keeping your eyes closed, Shunsui wraps an arm around your waist, drawing you close, as he guides you through the gate.

Normally, you would be cautious with your steps due to your lack of sight, but with Shunsui wrapped around you, protecting you as he leads you forward, you feel utterly safe and protected. Seeming satisfied with your placement, he stops, moving around behind your back, slipping his hands over your eyes.

The heat from his body radiates around you, enveloping you, mingling nicely with the warm air outside. A cool breeze washes over you again, causing the silk of his kimono to flutter around you, dancing over your skin. The faint sound of water falling against rocks can be heard in the distance. Its a soothing rhythm that encourages relaxation – not that either of you need any encouragement.

“Any guesses where we are?” Shunsui asks. His voice is low but playful next to your ear, making you smile.

“Hmmm...” You step in place, before kicking your sandals off, sinking your toes into the ground without much effort. _Sand._

You ran down a mental checklist of every sensation and you had experienced so far:

- _Heat from the sun, surrounding your bodies?_ Check.

- _Water?_ Check.

- _Sand?_ Check and check.

“The beach?” Shunsui’s laugh radiated around you, and through you, as he rubbed his cheek against yours.

“Not quite, my love. _Open your eyes._ ” He removed his hands from your eyes, drawing them down your shoulders, over your body, until they came to rest on your hips – holding you tight against him. You blinked your eyes slowly, adjusting to light around you as the sun began to set.

“ _Shunsui…_ ” your voice is little more than a gasp, your breath had been completely stolen away. Surrounded on all sides by a lush jungle, you’re faced with the blue-green water of a calm lagoon.

“Happy anniversary, _Mrs. Kyoraku_.” Shunsui smiles. Utterly satisfied with himself that he was able to surprise you so successfully, as he presses soft kisses to your neck. Reaching up, twisting your fingers through his soft brown waves. You pull him closer before turning to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your hands immediately return to his hair, scraping across his scalp, begging his full lips to return to your neck, but he needs no encouragement.

“All this for our fourth anniversary? _Mmm…”_ His teeth graze over the tender skin of your neck, causing you to lose your train of thought. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Well, love, _technically speaking_ , the fourth year is fruit and flowers…” He pauses, pulling your hips closer as his lips ghost over your ear. “Fruit and flowers are something we’ll have in spades here. It’s a completely private lagoon. There’s no one around for miles.” The warmth from his mouth, the implication of his words, sends a chill down your spine despite the heat surrounding you. You snuggle into him even closer as he peels off your cover up to gain access to your skin.

“You spoil me.” You sigh, as Shunsui’s lips mark a path along your jaw, leaving an electric current of pleasure along your skin in his wake. He’s almost reached your lips when you pull your hands from his hair to hold his face, a mere inch from yours. Shunsui groans, scrunching his brow in defeat.

“Should we have a drink to celebrate?” Hearing the magic words, he immediately perks up. His exciting makes you giggle.

“Now who’s spoiling who, love?” He asks before tossing you over his shoulder playfully, walking towards a beautiful cabana, with its sheer curtains hanging loose, fluttering in the breeze. You push the fabric of Shunsui’s floral kimono out of the way, trying to twist your head to straighten your view, hanging upside down over his shoulder. The room spins around you in an instant when Shunsui grabs your waist, laying you down gently on the soft futon that takes up most of the cabana floor.

He places a quick kiss on your cheek before walking over to peruse the fully stocked bar. Sitting up, blindly resettling the pillows behind your back for support, you watch him consider his options carefully. Shunsui’s heavy-lidded eyes pop open comically wide when he spots a bottle of his favorite sake, chilling slightly to the perfect temperature.

His cool grey eyes spy a small note card in front of the bottle. Picking it up, he grabs the sake bottle and selects two ceramic dishes before returning to your side on the futon. While he pours, curiosity gets the better of you and your hand flies out to snatch the note, reading it through quickly.

_‘Happy Anniversary._

_Don’t drink it all in one night._

_~Jushiro’_

You stifle a laugh and set the card aside to take the offered cup of sake Shunsui presents to you. The warmth and humidity has left you both parched, your throat screams for relief as the cool liquid slides past your lips. Always attentive, Shunsui raises the sake bottle and fills your cups again before the request for ‘more’ leaves your lips.

Raising a hand to his face, stroking his cheek tenderly, he holds your hand, pressing a chaste kiss to your wrist before draining his second cup quickly. Shunsui sets the dish aside and brings your hand back to his face – twisting this way and that as he casually delivers kiss after kiss to your heated skin.  Pausing briefly to stare up at you, determined, heated eyes narrow, zeroing in on their target. _You._

“Finish your sake, petal. Its the best in the Seireitei. Don’t waste a drop.” He tells you, lips parting in a smile as he picks up where he left off.

Nodding rapidly, you smile, pressing the dish to your lips. You drink the clear liquid so quickly a small drop falls down your body, over your chest, and between your breasts. The humid air that envelops you both ensures that it would quickly evaporate, not that Shunsui will give it the chance.

He pounces on you, pinning you between hard muscles pressing into you from above and the comfortable futon at your back. His deliciously warm mouth licks a slow line up your body, wiping away the spilled sake, continuing up. _Well, he did say not to waste a drop._

His hand drags up your body, shoving your bikini top up before tracing a finger in aimless, yet familiar patterns over your nipple before pinching, gently Arching your body up to meet his touch as his mouth descends upon yours, stealing every last pant and moan from your lips. His hands leave your body for the briefest instant, convening on you again before you even have the chance to realize his touch was gone.

Shunsui’s lips leave yours, dragging over your cheek, your ear, and down your neck – never once breaking contact with your skin. The sounds of his insatiable breath, cascading down your skin spurs your hands into action. Shoving the kimono off his shoulders, tossing it aside without a care, you reach below his waist to untie his board shorts. He kicks them away, still crushing his lips lower and lower, before wrapping his mouth around your nipple.

“ _ah! Shunsui!”_ You moan, arching your back into his eager mouth. His lips part in a smile as he kisses across your chest quickly before lavishing the same attention on the opposite breast. A warm breeze blows through the cabana, chilling the wet spot his mouth had just left, drawing a sharp hiss from your lips at the delicious contrast of sensations.

Pressing your fingers into his abs, feeling him flex against your touch, enjoying the ravenous way your hands move over him. You drag your nails gently over his chest, letting the hair slide under your palms, before moving up to his hair, letting the soft brown waves slip between your fingers. Pulling his lips up to yours, delivering a passionate kiss, holding his mouth against yours.  

You wrap a leg around his lower back, raising your hips off the futon in an effort to add another point of contact. Shunsui reaches between your bodies, wrapping a hand around his stiff cock, sliding up your exposed sex, pressing into your clit, before moving back down again. _How long ago did he take off my bikini…_ you’ll have to remember to reward him for his diligence later, maybe with a little late-night skinny dipping?

“ _hmmm…”_ You hum in appreciation, feeling him twitch against your most sensitive flesh.

He presses his tip to your waiting entrance, pausing to look at you, making you drown in the pools of grey appearing to glitter in the moonlight. Smiling down at you, Shunsui feels your leg tighten around his hip, encouraging him forward, biting your bottom lip in anticipation. He leans in, pressing his forehead to yours as he advances into your heat, slowly.

Your walls envelop his girth, parting _just enough_ , blanketing him in warmth. He groans in pleasure, dragging his hips against yours. Every stroke he makes is slow and sensual, drawing sighs of satisfaction from both of your lips as he rolls over your clit with each thrust, feeling your inner walls tighten around him.

When your leg begins to loosen around him, he pulls you back up, exactly where he wants you, making you shift your hips to allow him to drive deeper. You wrap your arms around his shoulders – desperately trying to pull him closer – to make him melt into you until your bodies are one in every way. Already connected in mind and _definitely_ in body – now onto the soul… but one more deep thrust derails your train of thought, bringing you both close to release.

“Love, ah, I-I’m… _Gods. Shunsui!_ ” He doesn’t need you to string together a complete sentence to understand what’s happening. Your walls – already so tight around his shaft – pull against him in _long, slow, even_ drawls.

Your husband had stamina for days – literally – but the sensation of your body pulling against his is too much for him to endure. He bottoms out into you one last time, riding your aftershocks to his own climax.

***

You’re vaguely aware of him bringing a warm, damp cloth to your skin, cleaning away all outward signs of your shared arousal. The futon dips beside you as Shunsui lies back down next to you, watching the rise and fall of your chest as you drink in the night air, filling your lungs until your breathing begins to stabilize. He tears his eyes off of your body just long enough to find the sake bottle beside the bed, pouring one more dish full of the delicious liquid. He brings it to your lips, but pulls it away again after you’ve only had half the cup. He drinks the rest, but grabs the bottle again.

“ _mmm_ , my favorite.” He says, his voice is low, rumbling next to your ear. The heat of his mouth – and his words – makes desire pool in your over sensitized core all over again.

“Yes… Jushiro knows your tastes well.” You smile, running your fingers through his waves again, pressing his full lips to the glistening, tender skin of your neck. Lying back against the soft futon, you briefly watch him drag his body against yours, caging you in again while one hand grips the sake bottle, drawing it up your bare thigh before letting it rest against your hip.

“No, petal…” Shunsui places a large thumb over the mouth of the bottle, tipping it sideways to allow a few drops to trickle over your stomach before trailing down the apex of your thighs. “I mean you.”

He drags his tongue across your stomach, lewdly slurping the sake as he watches you writhe beneath him again. Shunsui pauses, waiting until you look down at him, meeting his lustful gaze.

“Happy Anniversary, my love.” The deep timbre of his voice vibrates against you, just before his face descends lower, swirling his tongue across your clit, sucking the last drops of sake from your skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)
> 
> PLEASE: if you like what I'm creating, leave feedback (kudos, comments, bookmarks) whatever you want. Or come visit my Tumblr and submit requests, you could even just drop a message to say hi :) 
> 
> Interacting with my readers is so cool and it inspires me to continue creating and posting. I started writing imagines for myself, but its nice to know if anyone out there enjoys my stuff.
> 
> Thanks for all the views, kudos, and comments to date. There's plenty more scenarios to come!  
> -Hugs, BiB


	7. Ring...Ring [Kenpachi Zaraki x Reader]

A long, empty night stretched out in front of you, as you sank down into the futon. Your only company is a half-full, chilled glass of sake resting on the nightstand. Your second glass in an hour…

Eight nights alone since he left for his mission. Eight. Even one night without his forceful presence, his gruff voice, and his strong hands – pressing into your curves – was too much. But eight nights?! No, that was too much for you to take just lying down.

Well…

Your thoughts drift back to the night before he left. _To those same rough, calloused hands, raking over your skin before he threw you down on the futon_ …

You shift in bed, closing your eyes and rubbing your legs together, desperately craving some amount of friction, before returning to your memory.

_His breath was warm on your neck. His teeth scraped over the thin skin he found there, and vibrations rumbled through your body as he growled against you before licking and biting, everywhere. He was furiously exploring every inch of your exposed flesh, ripping off any clothing that obstructed his path. The way his hands and his mouth devour you, would almost be overwhelming, but his desire for you only makes you want him more._

A gasp echoes loudly in the empty room as your hands climb higher up over your stomach, under your shirt, finding your breasts. Fingers ghost across your nipples, pinching the little buds, though your grip is gentler than his. Moans leave your lips as you arch into your own touch, trying your best to mimic his.

 _‘mmm… you like that, baby?’_   _His voice was low next to your ear, sending a chill down your spine_. One hand leaves your breast, travelling down your stomach, reaching under the waistband of your shorts.

_He ground his hips against yours, slowly, making sure you feel – every – last – inch – of his arousal dragging over your sex before..._

**_Bzzz – Bzzz_ **

Your eyes snap open as the phone vibrates loudly against the nightstand next to your head, immediately ripping you out of your fantasy. You ignore it, content to relax back into the futon, letting your eyes drift closed as your hands prepare to pick up where they left off. _mmm, so close…_

**_Bzzz – Bzzz_ **

You groan, anger clouding your thoughts as you grab for the phone. Fluffing the pillow behind your head, punching it really, you turn your attention to the screen. _What could possibly be so goddamn important…_

**Zaraki: Hey**

**Zaraki: U awake?**

Unlocking the phone quickly and opening the messages, you pause to consider them before beginning to type a reply.

Interesting…

You could count on one hand the amount of times your boyfriend had bothered to pick up the phone to call or text, about anything. Ever. And the middle of a mission wasn’t one of them. His thoughts were far too preoccupied with insatiable blood lust for such things. Truthfully, just waking up every day meant that his thoughts were consumed with insatiable blood lust.

Well, blood lust… and you.

**Babe: Ya, why. What’s up?**

**Zaraki: The hell are you still doin’ up? Thinkin’ bout me? ;)**

Texting was one thing, but since when did he start using emojis?! As if on cue, your clit throbs. Unsatisfied, and _begging_ you to return and finish what you started.

**Babe: What if I was?**

Three little dots appear on the screen then quickly disappear. A split second later, your phone rings. Kenpachi’s contact picture appears on the screen, grinning back at you menacingly, his face splattered with blood. You had taken it as a joke after a particularly rough training session with his men. Well, rough for them anyway. The more you had looked at it, the more you realized how perfectly it embodied him.

 _‘mmm… thinkin’ about me, huh?’_ His gravelly voice echoes in your ear, wetness pools between your thighs at the sound. You bite your lip, shifting your hips against the futon to get a little of that delicious friction back. You had spent so much time imagining his voice in your ear, but hearing the real thing was something else entirely.

‘Maybe. What’s it to you? You’re stuck in the World of the Living for the foreseeable future, so I figured I’d take care of things myself.’

_‘Don’t let me stop you. Put the phone on speaker so I can hear those sweet sounds you make.’_

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ That’s a lie, you both know it. Kenpachi laughs, it’s a nerve wracking sound to anyone else, but it just makes your core practically vibrate in anticipation.

 _‘Liar. You know what I wanna hear, baby.’_ Oh, you know. Gods, how you know. _‘I wanna hear you scream my name when you come.’_ Heat rises in your face, your skin is practically boiling over with embarrassment, and excitement, hearing his words.

Kenpachi Zaraki had never been a shy man, but this was a whole new level. One you didn’t exactly hate as your clit chose that precise moment to send another ache through your body, something that demanded to be satisfied this time.

‘No way! You’re probably out roaming the streets looking for hollows. There is no way... Someone might hear me…’

He cuts you off – quickly and sharply. _‘I’m alone. I’m the only one that’s gonna hear you scream my name. Now, put the phone on speaker and get back to work.’_ You can practically hear the satisfied smile you know he’s making.

You obey, hips squirming in pleasure at the rough command. You quickly put the phone on speaker, turn up the volume, and place it next to your head. Pulling your shorts and underwear off, tossing them from the bed, you hear his voice travel over the line again.

_‘Now, pick up where you left off. Tell me exactly what you’re doing.’_

There’s another noise in the background of the phone now. It almost sounds like wind rushing past as he speaks. _Huh, must be a windy night in the World of the Living…_

‘Um, I just took my shorts off. Now I’m reaching down over my stomach…’

_‘mmm hmm. Nice and slow baby, we got time. Just imagine its my hand.’_

‘Trust me Kenny, I don’t need any prompting to think about you.’ Your fingers slide lower, tracing your slit, over and over. You brush past your clit, the sensation making you gasp.

The windy background noise stops, and the air around him is still again. _‘What is it?’_

‘Nothing. I just rubbed over my clit, it feels even wetter than before…’

_‘I know babe. Now, put a finger in. Slow. Then add another, just like I do. Give it a nice, easy stretch, I know how tight…’_

His voice is breathy in your ear, you can picture him stroking his hard dick in his bedroom. The sound of his voice helps you imagine he’s right there with you, that its _his hand_ touching you. He cuts his sentence off quickly when he hears you moan.

‘hhnn-ah! Gods, you’re right. Its really tight, baby. Is this what it feels like for you?’ There’s a beat of silence before you hear a low growl and wind whip over the line again. It was an honest question, but you may have been trying to tease him, just a little. Was it punishment for being gone too long? He’d make you pay for that whenever he finally came home… hopefully.

You pull your fingers out part way then slowly ease them back in again, parting the tight rings of muscle, feeling your body contract and pull around your fingers with every stroke.

‘ _Woman, I swear…’_ The low growl of menacing warning in his voice next to your ear does little to scare you. You can hear the undercurrent of desire burning behind his words. Instead, you moan again, stretching your thumb up to brush small circles over your clit.

A low gasp leaves your lips just as the noise of wind fades from the background of the phone. A deep groan, gravelly and long, comes over the line instead, making you hum in satisfaction.

‘ _Talk to me, baby.’_ Kenpachi’s voice is quieter now, almost pleading, desperate for your responses.

‘I’m just… _ah!_ I’m just… rubbing my… clit now too.’ The words come out broken, punctuated by gasps as you’re driven higher and higher. So close to your release...

‘ _Gods babe, you sound so hot. I’m gunna pound you into that mattress the second I get home.’_ His own words are breathy now, there’s an edge to his voice, but there’s something else too. Was he getting… _louder_? If you hadn’t been within an inch of climaxing, you might have put two and two together, but right now addition was the furthest thing from your mind.

‘Shit! I’m… I’m… _Kenny, oh fuck! Kenny!’_ That was exactly the sound – and the words – he had been waiting for. His name, ripped from your throat as you came.

Kenpachi Zaraki stood in the open doorway, obscuring all but a few beams of light cascading over your body. He stood watching you writhe against the futon, gripping the sheets tightly in one hand, while grinding your hips into the mattress, stroking your clit to ride out the last aftershocks of your climax. Your eyes were clenched so tightly, it seemed like they might never open again.

His steps towards the bed were made much more uncomfortable by his pulsating dick tenting his hakama, truly testing the limits of the loose fabric. It was the only item of clothing he hadn’t yet been able to shed, too transfixed watching you. As he moved towards the bed, he could distinctly hear moans trailing off as they left your lips, ‘ _ugh, fuck Kenny. I want you so bad.’_ Those words – those sounds – were like music to his ears.

Rolling over onto your stomach towards the phone, you hadn’t noticed that the line had long since gone dead. He’d taken advantage of your distraction to hang up so he could watch – and hear – the show in person.

He took the opportunity to loosen his tight control over his reiatsu. Just enough to let it tingle over your skin, alerting you to his presence a fraction of a second before he descended onto the bed on top of you. Your eyes flew open in shock as he roughly turned you onto your back to look up at him.

“Well, I’m here now, baby. Now, let me show you how bad I want _you_.” His mouth is everywhere – just like it has been in your memory. He kisses your face, your neck, your chest, busy reclaiming every inch of your body. Pausing briefly, he pulls his mouth from your glistening skin, leaving you arching up against nothing, to see you’re still wearing your shirt. His rough hands shred it in seconds. Tearing it from your body and tossing it far from view, returning his lips to your skin where he left off, trailing down your collarbones.

“How are you here right now?!” You’re breathless. Partially because your body is still coming down from its high, and partially because he was doing _everything_ he could to make it come rushing back. He freezes. Palming your breast in his rough hand, covered in callouses, and grins. It’s a wicked smile that sends a pulse through your core, as your clit throbs, _demanding_ his attention.

Kenny brings his other hand up to grope both of your other breast. His grip is far more gentle than you want right now and he brushes his large thumbs across your nipples, stroking them lazily back and forth in tandem. You gasp, arching your spine up into the touch so hard you think it might snap. _This_ is exactly what you needed. Well, almost…

His cock throbs against your naked sex, the fabric of his hakama dragging across your sensitive skin. _Why the hell does he still have clothes on?!_ He leans back, watching you confidently as your fingers scramble for his belt, making quick work of it to push his hakama off his hips. He’s watching you hungrily, licking your lips in anticipation as his cock springs free from its cotton prison. You reach for him, like a child demanding her favorite toy. Your eyes never leaving his as you wrap your hand around his thick shaft and carefully move up and down his length.

Now you’re the one smiling confidently at him, as a low groan of appreciation leaves his lips before he pushes you onto your back. As good as your hand felt, wrapped around him, he can think of something much, much better.

Kenny was a lot of man to take, but his phone call was enough to ensure you were more than ready for him. He grabs your hip, pulling you roughly off the bed while gripping his girth with his other hand, tracing it up and down your slit. You gently raise your hips another inch, desperate to take him.

“mmm, Kenny. _Please.”_ It doesn’t even matter how whiny your words sound when they tumble from your lips. Your hands slide up his muscular thighs, nails scraping over the skin, as he kneels between your legs before rubbing up your body, groping one breast roughly while pinching the nipple of the other.

He can’t hold out any longer, watching you writhe beneath him, calling his name, its too much. He thrusts into your heat, pushing in as far as he can fit. Arching your back in pleasure at the contact you’d been craving, you shift your hips, encouraging him to drive deeper. Kenny happily obliges, pulling out just enough to barrel back in again, grinding you between his body and the mattress.

That did it.

You claw at his shoulders, nails sinking into his hardened skin, giving him all the encouragement he needs to repeat the strokes twice more before he feels you stiffen beneath him. Every muscle in your body grips him tightly, while your voice grates out something that sounds like his name if you’d had enough breath to get it out.

As the hazy fog begins to clear from your mind, you feel him moving over you again. His face is so close to your cheek, but you grab a fist full of his hair and pull him closer, feeling his teeth nip at your ear.

“Fuck me. That was hot baby… but I wanna hear you again.” And hear you again he did, three more times to be exact, and twice the next morning before one of his seated officers pounded on the door, calling him back for their next mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please leave comments and / or kudos and let me know what you think!


	8. Lather, rinse, repeat... and repeat [Renji Abarai x Reader]

_Ugh, finally…_

You had been waiting for this day ever since you had first seen your bimonthly, week-long training session crop up on the division calendar. Five very full days spent developing and improving the incoming classes of soul reapers. It was just one of the ‘benefits’ of being a seated officer, a good fighter, and a patient teacher.

Tossing your bag down, not caring where it landed, you very meticulously lay your zanpakuto on a side table on its stand next to your boyfriends. You trudge through the apartment, shuffling your steps, too tired to even lift your feet. Your muscles ached, as you rolled your neck from side to side and froze. Suddenly ‘ache’ didn’t quite adequately describe the sensation covering your body. Your muscles were throbbing.

You had rewarded the dedication of your shinigami and their willingness to learn by permitting them a few good hits on your body. It was only after allowing them their moment of triumph that you proceeded to put every last one of them in the dirt. You were a merciful teacher, but they needed to understand that they had much left to learn.

_They should just be happy this isn’t the eleventh division. Those sadists would have slaughtered every last one of them…_

The only thought running through your mind all day – all week – had been taking a long, relaxing, hot shower before climbing into bed with your boyfriend the rest of the weekend. Sighing in relief as soon as you reach the bedroom door, you freeze. The distinct sound of running water from the bathroom hits your ears and you’re seething with anger. You just _know_ he’s using all the hot water. _Goddamnit Renji!_

You stomp towards the closed bathroom door, ripping your clothes off as you go, perfectly happy to drag him out of the bathroom by his crimson hair if necessary.

_Wait…_

Stopping dead in your tracks, you have a sudden realization – he was in the shower and he was naked. Images fill your mind of his beautifully toned, muscular body, painted in black ink, covered in water and soap…

A devilish smile spreads across your face as you unsnap your bra and drop it to the ground to join the rest of your clothing. Just as you reach for the door, the muscles in your shoulder throb painfully and you remember your original purpose. Your eyes tunnel in on accomplishing one goal – get in the hot shower, by any means necessary.

A wave of steam wafts out and rolls over your body when you open the door and slip inside, soundlessly. The glass of the shower doors is fogged over, but you can still make out his thick, dark tattoos dancing over his lightly tanned skin as he moved. Sucked in, lost in thought, and happily melding your memory with reality when Renji nudges the shower door open and seizes your wrist. He drags you into the shower, pulling you inside with such force that you collide with his water slicked chest.

“You shit, Renji. I told you I wanted to take a shower…” You snap, looking up at him angrily a split second before he captures your mouth in a kiss, cutting off any remaining argument. 

“Ya, I remembered.” His lips hover just above yours, ghosting over them as he spoke. “I needed one too, so I thought this would be easier.” You grab a fist full of his crimson hair, the same hair you were intent to drag him out by seconds earlier, and crush your lips against his in a breathless, passionate kiss.

Water from the rainfall shower cascades down over your bodies, soothing your muscles as a new ache begins to develop. This one is lower, but just as powerful, and crying out for satisfaction. Judging by the bulge currently pressing against your stomach, getting harder by the second, Renji was having similar thoughts.

A quick nip to your lower lip seals the kiss as his mouth works over your cheeks, your ear, your jaw, and down your chest, leaving not a single inch of skin untouched, devouring you. Panting for breath, warm water running over your bodies, you glance down to see Renji looking up at you, capturing your gaze as his tongue peeks out between his full lips and licks your stiff nipple – dancing across the rosy bud – before enveloping the entire breast in his mouth.

“Renji!” A gasp echoes loudly in the bathroom acoustics, beating out the sounds of running water. Your spine arches, craving more of his sinful lips on your body as he moves over to the other side, his fingers groping and pinching where his mouth had just left.

Renji drags his body up along yours, hard muscles and ink pressing into your soft curves. He kisses you quickly, before moving back to your jaw, all lips, tongue – and teeth. The fingers of one hand pinch your nipple, rolling the little bud in his strong hand before creeping lower. He reaches between your thighs, fingers trailing slowly down your slit before plunging a calloused digit into your heat.

Another noise reverberates off the bathroom walls, one that’s music to Renji’s ears. Some combination of a moan, hitched breathes, and his name escapes your lips as you lean forward, dropping your head onto his shoulder. “ _oh-ahhhh… Renji…”_ A second finger joins the first, as his thumb reaches up to your clit, rubbing a few brief circles there before he frees his hand, leaving you wanting more.

Opening your mouth to protest the loss, you feel his wide palms grab your ass and push you up against the cool tile wall in one swift motion, _right_ where he wants you. Reaching between your bodies, you wrap a hand around his hard dick, encouraging him forward. He stops just barely out of reach, grinning wildly and making you glare. _What a goddamned tease._

“Want something, babe?” He asks, his words breathy in your ear, betraying his own barely contained lust for you.

“You jerk. I want yo— _ooohhhh._ ” Your lips seal shut as he pushes his hips forward, cutting off any further thought, or need for complaint. Tight muscles give way, _just enough_ , to allow him entrance. Your nails sink into his back, as he drives forward, then pulls back slightly. Renji’s head drops to your shoulder, kissing your skin, but he’s breathing heavily, trying to take a moment to adjust.

You allow him only a few seconds before the need to feel him takes over all reason and civility. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, clinging to him, in an effort to gain stability, you lift your hips off the cool tile at your back, driving them into the hard muscle at your front.

“Fuck, babe…” He groans, pressing his forehead to yours as he thrusts your hips back up against the tile with one hard drive. You feel your desire for him building the longer you gaze into his brown eyes, losing yourself in the chocolate colored pools the longer you stare.  

You don’t even notice your walls tightening down, fluttering against his cock as he fills you again and again, each plunge into your body going deeper than the last. Moaning, you bite your lip, cinch your eyes shut, and dig your fingers into his black ink a little deeper.

“ _mmm_ … like that, baby?” His voice is soft next to your ear, but his words are even hotter than the water still cascading over you. Your body responds faster than your mouth and the pulsating rhythm of your inner walls becomes more even, stroking him with every thrust.

“Gods, Renji. More, _please!_ ” You demand, arching your hips into his as much as you can, determined to hang on just a _little longer…_   

“Come for me, ___.” He whispers before covering your lips with his in another kiss that’s slow and sensual, mimicking the motions of your bodies below. Breaking the kiss, you’re both desperate for breath, but craving further contact as you press your foreheads together again. One of your hands winds into his beautiful red locks to hold him closer.

One look into Renji’s deep brown eyes and one more thrust into your heated channel was all it took for you to let your climax – finally – wash over your body. The muscles throughout your body tighten, pulling against his length, drawing out his own release as he fills you one last time.

Once both of your aftershocks had subsided, Renji sets you down gently, keeping a steadying hand on your back for support as you go about washing each other, grinning and sated. This was always your second favorite part of showering together.

***

Renji tenderly wrapped you in a towel before reaching for one himself, letting it hang low and unintentionally exposing the cut lines of his hips. Your fingers quickly secure your own towel before reaching out to him, stroking your thumbs in the delineation between muscle and soft skin.

Renji hums appreciatively as you slip the knot on his towel free, letting it cascade to the floor. Wrapping a hand around his length, you lean up to kiss him, continuing your strokes until he’s fully hard again.

“I thought you were tired?” Renji asks, grinning down at you as he pulls at the knot of your towel until it falls to the ground at your feet.

“I said I wanted to stay in bed all weekend. I didn’t say we’d be sleeping the whole time.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)
> 
> I love hearing from my readers! Let me know if you're enjoying what I'm putting out there. Send me an ask (as many as you want and anon is a-ok with me!), a message on Tumblr, or leave comments and kudos here!
> 
> Thanks for reading so far. There's always more to come...
> 
> -Hugs, BiB


	9. A Gift [Byakuya Kuchiki x Reader]

When you returned home from your mission that night, there was a plain, nondescript large white gift box lying in the middle of the bed. It was tied with a thick black satin ribbon, and a note was casually tucked underneath it. Lying in wait for the recipient, _you_. Setting you things down, securing your zanpakuto in its place on the shelf, an empty spot immediately next to yours signifies where your husband’s belongs. Your eyes home in on the box with morbid curiosity, before you walk up to the bed and snatching up the small card tucked under the ribbon bearing your name.

_‘Welcome home, my love. Once you’ve had the chance to relax, please put these on and wait for me. I have some work to finish, but I’ll join you as soon as I can.’_

You tug at the end of the ribbon, letting the bow slowly unfurl, melt away, before pushing the remaining pieces of ribbon off the box impatiently. Lifting the lid, you peel back the layers of white tissue paper to find a jet black silk robe, and a crimson red set of lacy underwear tucked inside, striking colors, made even more so by the contrast. Trailing your fingers along the fabric of the robe, you’re amazed at how soft it is. Simply touching it feels like the flowing fabric will disintegrate under your fingers, it’s so exquisitely delicate. Eyes flashing down to your hands, you quickly realize you’re in desperate need of a shower.

You take your time, knowing too well that with your husband, “some work to finish” meant that he would likely be gone for hours. The warm spray from the shower does wonders to relax your tired body. The heat penetrates your fatigued muscles, and the tension dissipates, rolling off your body like the water cascading over your skin, and down the drain, never to be seen again.

Pulling the lingerie out first, you slip on the bra and panties, adjusting the straps, the band, and the lines of the underwear, until it lies perfectly on your body. It fits like a glove, just like your favorite set of underwear, in fact. He had clearly put a good deal of thought into his gift, getting the sizing just right to mimic the pair that you – and he – couldn’t live without.

Finally, you carefully lift the robe out of its box. Slipping one arm into the cool black silk, followed by the other, but strategically leave it untied, smiling to yourself. Byakuya wasn’t the only one who could make plans...

It perfectly frames the way the lingerie accentuates your curves, leaving just enough skin visible. After all your careful preparations, the silk feels more like an extension of your body now, rather than an adornment. Standing in front of the tall full-length mirror, admiring your figure, you have to admit, Byakuya really did have exquisite taste, but what more could you expect? He married you after all.

He slips into the bedroom without a sound to mark his arrival, content to watch you posing before the mirror for a moment, turning this way and that, a slight smile touching his lips. You feel his presence long before you heard his cool, even voice.

Slowly, he released the tight control he always held over his reiatsu. The pin-prickling sensation tingled all over your body, touching you everywhere. Closing your eyes, you let it wash over your skin before hearing him speak, snapping you out of your fantasy, but the reality is so much better.

“I have to admit, as beautiful as that robe is,” he makes a show of looking your body up and down as he speaks “and as stunning as the lingerie looks, you truly do put it to shame.” Byakuya says softly, stepping further into the bedroom, closer to you. The sound of his voice always sent a warm tingle down your spine, and desire pooling in your core…

Especially in moments like this, the two of you in your bedroom with an entire night stretched out in front of you. You turn, smiling, to face him, running your hands over your curves to draw his eyes to your body, wanting to feel his hands explore your body the way his eyes did.

“It’s beautiful. But what’s the occasion?” Positively grinning, your pulse quickens watching him approach. One more step closer, then another, and another until he’s close enough to touch.

Byakuya quirks his brow, but the rest of his features remain even. “Since when do I need a reason to give you a gift?” Its true, he constantly give you small tokens, a note, a bracelet, maybe your favorite perfume if it were a special occasion, but this gift was far more extravagant. He easily manages to hide his true intent behind those calm grey surveying eyes, as he steps behind you, circling you. Reaching out, he trails a long finger over the silk of the robe down your stomach.

Your breath catches in your throat. Biting your lip, wishing he would do more than touch you, wanting him to rip the robe and lingerie off, but his fingers remain only where the robe covers. Byakuya presses the delicate silk into your body, pulling the fabric and releasing it to wash over you like a wave. You hardly notice that each motion has been slowly walking you closer and closer to the bed until the backs of your thighs bump up against the pillowy futon.

Byakuya leans in close, his lips ghosting over your neck and up to your ear. Close enough for you to feel the heat of his breath, but still not close enough to contact your skin, making your body ache in desperate need of his touch. “Lay back on the bed, my love.” His words were whisper quiet, but commanding all the same, making your core throb.

“ _mmm hmm_.” You nod, closing your eyes and smiling, as he reaches out to your waist. Another slow touch of his calculating hands over the silk has Byakuya cupping your breast briefly. His thumb slides over your nipple, rewarding your eager compliance to his directions with a quick pinch before moving down quickly to catch the tie of the robe. He only needs to pinch it, letting the tie free itself from the loose loops of the robe as you drop down to the bed, shuffling back towards the headboard. Your eyes, hooded with desire watch him closely.

The silk splays out beneath you beautifully, just like your hair across the pillows as Byakuya slowly drags the soft string of the robe over your thighs, up your stomach, and between your breasts, while he moves with it along the side of the bed towards your head. He eyes you carefully, temporarily transfixed watching you shift your hips from side to side, arching into the cool black silk dragging across your heated skin, eyes tightly shut. Gods, how he wants to pounce on you right then and there, but he isn’t ready to give in, not yet anyway.

“Put your arms above your head, my darling.”

You oblige, smiling, feeling one strong hand drag up your side against the silk, pushing your arm up along with it. Placing your wrists above your head, reaching for the headboard, your arch your back, highlighting the swell of your breasts. Your eyes remain closed but you can feel his devouring your body for a brief second before securing your wrists in his preferred shibari double-column tie to the headboard. He moves with lightning speed, like he’d done this before.

Well, you both had. It was an old favorite…

He quickly sheds his haori and shihakusho, casting all his clothing aside, uncharacteristically not caring where they land. He was far too absorbed in watching the scene unfolding below him. Your eyes were still cinched shut, as you licked your lips in anticipation, rubbing your thighs together lightly as you waited for him to return.

Byakuya descends upon you in an instant, making you gasp. Unwilling, and unable, to wait a second longer before feeling your body beneath his. You pull at the ties binding your wrists, wanting so badly to touch him, but he simply smiles, his teeth parting next to your ear.

“Nice try, my love. But you know by now...” He holds your chin, angling your face to his with two simple fingers, his lips part yours as his tongue draws a slow circle around your lips that leaves your head spinning and your lungs gasping for breath. “I get to touch you first.”

His fingers caress you softly, but purposefully, as he traced a line down your body, stopping between your breasts to unsnap the clasp. One breath, the heavy rise and fall of your chest, was all it took for the lace to roll off your skin, leaving you exposed for a split second before Byakuya’s hand covered one breast while his lips devoured the other.

Panting and pulling at the tie binding your wrists, you arch into the warmth of his body. It was all you could do. “ _mmm… Bya-kuya.”_ Gasping out the words, your fingers dance above your head, rubbing against the tie. The soft silk providing the perfect aid for your imagination as you picture his hair running through your fingers.

Byakuya gives each nipple a last teasing flick, smirking proudly at your writhing, panting figure. The bed shifts around your body as you feel his resettle at your side, his erection already pressing against your thigh as he pulls your leg in closer to his, spreading you to create just enough space. His fingers press into your lace covered core, trailing up and down teasingly until he slips a finger underneath the fabric and into your waiting channel.

“So tight.” He muses, working his finger in and out of your body against the confines of the lace.

“Then… take them… _off!”_ The last word leaves your lips as a moan as he plunges another finger into your heat and stretches his thumb up to your clit, pushing on the little bundle of nerves with the exact amount of pressure he knows would have you clawing at his back in seconds. Byakuya brings his face down next to yours. His careful, even, breath in your ear makes your walls tighten around his fingers, as he smiles.

“I wasn’t referring to the lace, my love.” His tongue trails around the shell of your ear briefly before its gone again, always leaving you wanting more. “But I suppose you’re right. These have served their purpose.” He pulls his fingers away briefly, ripping the delicate lace from your body, enjoying every second as he watches your eyes widen in shock. He chuckles briefly watching you.

The sound of his laughter was always music to your ears. It was a noise that he shared with almost no one but you. Outside the bedroom, he was Byakuya Kuchiki, taicho of the sixth division, and head of the Kuchiki clan. But around you, he could be different. He could be the wild, impetuous Byakuya of his youth. And tonight, he wanted to be wild.

He eased his long body back down next to yours, pressing his hard shaft into the soft skin of your thigh. You twist your body to angle towards him, but before you can lift one hip off the futon, you feel his fingers pressing into your most sensitive skin again. They trace over your slit as Byakuya watches you arch and gasp next to him, biting and pursing your lips.

“ _Bya-kuya… plea-“_ His lips pressing against yours cut off the rest of your request. His tongue slides against yours in tandem with his fingers, as he pushes them back into your slick, waiting channel. His thumb presses against your clit again as he picks up the pace now. Twisting, scissoring, and _curving_ his fingers in you. His mouth drinks in every pant and moan that leaves your lips until he feels your body tense and shudder as your arms pull on your binds and his name echoes through the room, propelled by your voice.

Your muscles are liquid, pooling into a puddle on the futon. You raise your arm languidly to stroke his face, smiling when you realize the bindings are free and you can _finally_ run your fingers through his silky black hair.

Byakuya places a tender kiss to your wrist as he climbs between your legs, stroking your thighs open, though you need no encouragement. No words need to be exchanged as you smile at each other like conspiring thieves. One knee snakes around his hip, spurring him forward, as you wrap one soft hand around his painfully hard dick, stroking him as he slides forward, plunging into your heat.

Your body arches up sharply in a desperate effort to get closer. Byakuya smiles, wrapping his strong arms around you, lifting you to settle in his lap as he sits back. Your body slides down his remaining length, impaling you, stretching your walls as one small shift of your hips allows him to reach deeper. Byakuya groans in satisfaction feeling your walls envelop him. He brings his lips back up to yours, sucking and licking while you gasp as you roll your hips over his.

His fingers span your back while his thumbs press into your hips, measuring and guiding each roll of your body over his. He feels your walls fluttering around him, uneven still, as the rhythm of your hips begins to falter.

“ _Byakuya…”_ you gasp, lips pressed to his. “I-I’m-“

“Me too, my love.” He sighs, thrusting up as much as the position allows, while he pulls your hips down against his. Your walls clamp down around his shaft in long, even strokes, drawing out his own release as he fills you, holding your body steady to his.

***

As your eyes drift closed that night, you feel Byakuya’s warm body curl around your back. He wraps an arm around your waist and draws you against him, tucking your body to his as you both relax into sleep.

Byakuya kisses your cheek, then lays his head next to your on the pillow.

“I may say that Rukia is my pride,” his arm tightens around your waist again, pulling you so close your bodies are practically one. “But you, _my love_ , are my joy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always~
> 
> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	10. Littlest Kurosaki [Ichigo Kurosaki x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Ichigo and female reader trying for a baby.

You both knew you had wanted to start a family right away, and Ichigo was _more_ than willing to get the whole ‘trying’ thing started, ASAP. Doing some brief internet research, you sat down in front of the calendar and plotted out your cycle, circling the week on your shared calendar at home. An easy visual cue – for both of you – of the days that would give you the best possible chance at a pregnancy.

You even downloaded a fancy new app for your phone to track absolutely _everything_. Period? There’s a box for that. Ovulation? There’s a box to check for that too. Absolutely anything you could think of, the app would record it and store it, continually building better and better data points the more information you input. Your mood, your sleep, your overall health, your cervical fluid… _wait, my what?_ You confirmed the days the app suggested with what you had calculated and shut it quickly. _I mean really, how hard could it be?_

For the first three months, your ‘fertile week’ went a little something like this, you were still in your ‘honeymoon’ phase after all…

The first day of your week, you would send Ichigo a ‘reminder’ message at the end of the day, just after you had gotten home and he was about to leave work. A little something to remind him that he still had a job to do at home.

Some days it was a simple little screenshot of your calendar. Some days it was a little more. No text accompanying the image, just a simple picture of your cleavage straining against the cups of your bra. Another day it was a full-body lingerie shot. The next day was a quick video of you in the bath; running your hands over your legs, up your stomach, over your breasts, then black.

Ichigo always raced home knowing you were waiting for him. But the message that made him practically break down the door and pin you down to the nearest flat surface the second he rushed in the door was a simple one. It was a voicemail this time. There was very little sound coming across the line, but he distinctly heard your voice, panting and sighing, moaning his name, then nothing.

On that day, Ichigo heaves the door open and slams it shut quickly. Tossing his things down, he hops down the hall towards the bedroom, ripping his shoes off and stripping away his jacket and shirt as he made a b-line to the bedroom door. He found you lying on the bed, a few candles lighting the room, casting a dim, flickering light over your naked skin.

Ichigo surveyed you like a greedy predator, planning his first attack, because he was going to make damn sure this would be the first of many ‘attacks’ that night. It would be your just reward for the teasing little voicemail you left that would be kept on his phone for all time. _You knew what you were doing..._

His steps were purposeful as he moves toward the bed. You raise your head, quirking a finger to beckon him, smiling when you hear him unbuckling his belt and drawing the zipper of his slacks down slowly, letting the sound of every tooth releasing echo through the room. You rub your thighs together seductively, craving even the smallest amount of pressure you can provide.

He pushes his pants down his legs, rubbing his thumb along his bottom lip as he steps out of the slacks, watching you languidly push up off the bed and reach for him. He moves towards you, the bed dipping under his weight. A roguish grin creeps over his lips as he grabs your hip, pulling you towards him with a swift jerk, shifting his weight to kneel next to you.

Taking advantage of his momentary lapse in balance, you’re the one grinning when you nudge his shoulder, rolling him onto his back to straddle his hips, all in one fell swoop. A momentary frown passes over his face, he had plans for all the ways he was going to hear your moans in real-life instead of just some voicemail. Quickly, he remembers that this position just _does something_ – for both two of you.

Ichigo’s hands rub up and down your thighs, momentarily lost in the softness of your skin, when his eyes half close as he feels you wrap a warm hand around his shaft, slowly stroking him. You smile, utterly satisfied with yourself, watching him groan beneath you as his massaging grip on your hips grows firmer. Play time is over.

You line him up with your entrance and slowly lower yourself onto his girth, placing your hands on his chest for stability. Ichigo knows not to move, to give you time to take him and adjust to the satisfying stretch filling your body. His grip on your hips would be almost painful if you weren’t completely overcome with the feeling of pure bliss. Gasping, when you finally lie flush against him, then the real fun begins as you roll your hips over his in a hypnotic rhythm that makes his mind go blank.

_“Fuck, ___-chan, that’s… nngg…”_

Ichigo’s head grinds into the mattress beneath him, holding you steady, he pushes up off the bed, driving up into your core, but his eyes never leave your body. He could watch you lose yourself all night, and that’s exactly what he plans on doing. Moaning, arching your back as you thrust your hips onto him again and again, applying a constant delicious pressure against your clit that leaves you gasping and clawing at his chest.

He flattens his hips to the bed beneath you, feeling every muscle in your body beginning to tense and pull against his with uniformity. You hold on to just enough consciousness, with a little help from Ichigo, to rise off his length and drop down again – once, twice, and a third time – before he stiffens, holding your hips flush to his. You collapse on top of his chest, both of you panting for breath, riding every last wave of your aftershocks, together.

When you finally rise off him – carefully – and drop down onto the bed, trying to snuggle close, he doesn’t give you the chance. He’s on you, half hard already and working himself up the more he rubs against your silky skin.

“Shower next?” Ichigo asks, his teeth grazing your ear.

“Definitely… but I don’t know… _oohh…_ if that’s a great position for…” you stutter out between gasps before he cuts you off.

“Doesn’t matter. If that last one, and every other time this week didn’t do it, I quit. Well, sorta.” He jokes, a warm breath of air flushes against your skin just before his mouth closes around your breast.

***

Another two weeks pass by and the confirmation you’ve been dreading is evident on your face as Ichigo watches you leave the bathroom, walking past him silently to cuddle up on the couch. He gathers up a heating pad, some pain relievers, and a glass of water before settling in next to you.

“Its alright. We’ll try again next month. Besides, ‘trying’ is the fun part, right?” He smiles at you, a grin that’s so typically Ichigo, and you can’t help but smile back. He presses a quick kiss to your forehead before settling into the other side of the couch, pulling out his laptop and furiously typing away. You’re about to ask what he’s doing, when he absentmindedly grabs your feet and starts rubbing while he reads, and you no longer care. Instead, you relax back into the cushions, pull the heating pad a little closer to your stomach and search for something comforting on tv.

***

The next two months were a little different from the first ones…

Ichigo rushes home again, surprising you by leaving work early before you can send another one of your seductive surprise messages. Unbeknownst to you, he’s put your fancy app on his phone too and knows _exactly_ the right days to pounce on you. He ambushes you in the kitchen, eliciting a surprised squeak from your lips as he wraps his arms around you and carries you off to the bedroom.

When you’re arching beneath him, pushing off the headboard with all your might – driving your body further into his – you finally hear his voice, low and husky in the quiet room. His desire for you is more than evident, straining to push you further.

“ _Gods, you feel so good…”_

“You too Ichi… _mmm_ … I’m really close.” Your words are interspersed with gasps and sighs as every snap of his hips is enough to drive the air from your lungs.

“Remember babe, after I come, I’m gonna give you oral. Getting the girl to climax after her partner goes increases the likelihood of conception.” His panting breathes mixed with a scientific breakdown would have been enough to make you lose a little bit of your high if he hadn’t already pushed you so far. _‘Where did he even come up with this? Oh right… his ‘research’.’_

“Two orgasms? Ya… ok.” You nod furiously, pulling him down to you as he chuckles against your neck before kissing and licking his way up your jaw to trap you in a kiss. His hips grind against yours, pushing you over the precipice you were only teetering on before. Ichigo’s tongue traces your lips, leaving you gasping into his mouth. He drives into your heat once more, and your walls tighten down around his dick, pulling his release from him.

Ichigo was always a man of his word. As soon as he stopped gasping for breath against your neck, he kissed you passionately before proceeding lower, giving you another kind of sensual kiss. Lavishing nearly all his attention on your over-sensitized clit, he has your thighs shaking and straining against his shoulders in minutes.

“ _mmm…_ Ichigo…” His tongue swirls around the tiny bundle of nerves just before wrapping his mouth around it, sucking. Your hips leave the mattress, to press your core closer to the staggering sensation overtaking your body. His name tumbles from your lips in broken moans as you come undone. Ichigo only lets up when he finally feels you melt back into the bed below you, stroking your thighs as you fill your lungs with delicious, soothing air.    

“Well, maybe-“ Ichigo sighs, a satisfied smile playing across his lips, breathing deeply and dropping down next to you on the bed. “-a few more days like that this cycle should do the trick.” You giggle, nuzzling you head into the nook of his arm as he draws you closer, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. Your fingers trail lightly over his chest in dreamy, nonsensical circles.

“I’m game if you are, Kurosaki.”

***

You were two days late, but trying not to get your hopes up. You’d been through this before only to get your period about an hour after you’d gotten the negative result. One. Hour.

“Well? Anything?” Ichigo’s voice breaks the silence hanging in the room, though he’s not looking at you. His elbow rests on his knee, while his head leans propped in his palm as he sits on the edge of the tub, a disheartened look casts a shadow over his normally sparkling features.

“Not yet. Just be patient, honey.” You say, staring down at the small test sitting on the countertop, trying to will it to give you a positive result, just once. Ichigo sighs, and you both sit in silence for another minute before your voice breaks the quiet of the bathroom.

“Ichi?”

“Don’t tell me… ‘we can try again next month.’ Right?” He asks, sighing in defeat, repeating the line he tried to tell you every month to cheer you up, clearly losing faith in his words.

“Nooo… look.” You say, grinning, unable to contain your excitement before shoving the test in front of his face. “I don’t think we’ll have to try again for quite a while.”

“Wait… y-you mean…?” Ichigo asks, daring to hope as he pulls his hand from his face and snatches the test from your hand. He looks down at the tiny window showing the word ‘pregnant’ before looking up at you in astonishment. You nod swiftly, smiling so wide it made your cheeks hurt, as tears began to well in your eyes.

Ichigo threw his arms around you, hugging you tightly and pressing his face into your hair. He sets you down quickly, but gently, suddenly terrified that he could have hurt you and the tiny life you’ve both created. He drops to his knees at your feet, placing one hand gingerly over your stomach, delivering one tender kiss after another, peppering your stomach with his lips.

“I love you so much, ____” He whispers, rubbing your stomach.

“We love you too, Ichi.” You smile, running your fingers through his hair.

He chuckles then looks up at you, his eyes full of adoration. “Huh, ’we’ I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	11. There's a First Time for Everything [Kenpachi Zaraki x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the *highly* nsfw continuation of this chapter, titled 'Meet Cute':
> 
> [ Meet Cute [Kenpachi Zaraki x Human Reader]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841599/chapters/36891936)
> 
> Enjoy!

After slamming the door shut and locking it, Kenny turned back to face you, taking a step in your direction and letting his eyes roam over your body. He wanted to remember everything about this night forever, and so did you.

Your back pressed tightly against the cool wood of the closet door behind you, providing some relief to your burning hot skin, but not enough, not nearly enough. The closer Kenny stepped to you, the faster your heart beat inside your chest, sending blood coursing through your veins. You eagerly gasped in air, filling your lungs in long pulls. Kenny was hypnotized watching the seductive rise and fall of your chest.

His firm hands find your hips, pinning you to the door, as he leans in close, sliding his knee between your legs. The only sound filling the room is your combined panting breathes, heavy with unspoken lust. Kenpachi Zaraki was not a patient man by nature, and he could only hold out so long before his mouth crushes against yours.

A small sigh escapes you, and he seizes the opportunity, tracing his tongue over your lips, flicking your teeth, before sliding into your mouth. His tongue strokes yours in a way that gives you no doubt what Kenpachi has in store for you. Slow, sensual, and full of promise of what was to come.

No one had ever kissed you like that in your life, and you knew you wanted more. Winding your fingers through his spikey black hair you hold his face to yours. Kenpachi chuckles, a low rumbling sound that courses through his body and into yours due to sheer proximity. The vibrations have you arching your back, pressing your chest into his. ‘ _More, please, more!’_

Kenny pulls away from you, planting one swift kiss on your cheek, leaving you gasping for breath before he drops to his knees in front of you, like a man worshipping a goddess at an altar.

 _‘There’s no way he would… not right here in the hallway.’_ Damn.

Your hopes are dashed, as he gently lifts your legs, one then the other, to remove your heels, tossing them over his shoulder carelessly. You giggle, until his callouses catch against your skin as he drags his hands slowly up your thighs. Nudging the billowy fabric of your dress out of his way as he moves, only to let it cascade down over your skin again.

As his hands climb higher, Kenpachi grinds his body against yours to follow the trail his fingers had just made. You skin tingles under his touch. When his hips finally roll against yours and you feel something large – and very hard – pressing into the soft flesh of your stomach, a warm rush fills your entire body, settling in your core.

Kenpachi feels your hips thrust into his to meet the contact, his grin is wicked – all teeth – seconds before he’s kissing a line up your chest, stopping at your neck. His contact becomes less urgent, more tender than you would have given a man like him credit for, it only solidifies your decision. Though truthfully, your mind had been made up the minute he kissed you.

Your hands twine back into his thick hair, holding his face to your neck as his tongue and lips make a path from side to side, licking and sucking at the soft skin underneath.

“ _mmm, Kenny!”_ You’re gasping for breath, feeling another gravelly growl rumble through his chest and against your neck. Hearing you say his name everyday gave him butterflies. Kenpachi Zaraki, had fucking _butterflies_. But hearing you moan his name as your hips try desperately to press against his, seeking friction – or something more. Well, that gives him a whole new sensation.

When you grab the sides of his face, pulling him away a fraction of an inch to look up at you, he freezes. His face is horror struck. Has he’s gone too far? Has he made you uncomfortable in some way? The only uncomfortable thing you’re feeling is the normally soft fabric of your dress clawing at your skin, it needed to come off, immediately.

“C’mon.” You whisper as he kicks off his shoes. You grab his hand, lightly, and pull him after you into the apartment, down the hall. Kenpachi was a big hulking, hyper-masculine taicho, always the one in full control – and he was trailing after you like a puppy. But he would follow you anywhere right now, especially if ‘anywhere’ happened to lead to your bedroom.

The room was dark, only a dim light from the hallway cast a small white glow past the doorway towards the bed to guide your steps. Turning your back on him as soon as you entered, you lift your hair away to reveal the back of the dress.

“Unzip me?” Your soft voice breaks the silence hovering over the room. Kenny offers no reply, but steps forward almost as soon as the request has left your lips. He grabs the zipper, letting the back of his finger drags along your spine as he moves down the line of your body. Two firm hands palm your shoulders underneath the dress, nudging the fabric off, and sliding down your body until you turn to stand before him in only your bra and panties.

Kenny’s mouth is watering looking at you. His hands are busy exploring and feeling everything that until now, he’s only imagined. And believe me, _he’s imagined._ He kisses you deeply, another gentle, sensual taking that leaves you reeling. You have just enough command of your senses to begin furiously unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, and running your hands across the planes of exposed muscle underneath.

Your fingers explore his pecs before travelling down, marveling over his perfectly defined abs, finally tracing down to the cut lines of his hips. Trailing over them teasingly, looking up at him to smile and bite your lower lip. Kenny sucks in a breath, a hiss of pleasure, making your smile widen as your hands travel down and reach for his belt buckle.

He looked good enough to eat in his human clothes, taking you out for your date. As you unfasten the belt, unbuttoned his pants, and release the zipper, you felt his dick twitch – begging to be released. And Kenpachi, well, he was a big man. ‘ _Maybe next time I’ll surprise him. I’ll have to work out the physics of that part of our relationship…’_

You drag your nails down the thick skin of his muscular thighs as you push his pants and boxers down, allowing him to step out. His fully-hard cock springs out, practically demanding attention and your eyes widen in shock for a moment. Kenny watches you, half amused, and half worried you’ll change your mind.

“Uh, if you’d rather,” Kenny’s deep timbre rattles through your bones, settling in your core as you smile. The rest of his sentence is cut off by his own rasping groan as you wrap your hand around his shaft, and stroke him slowly.

“___-chan.” Kenny whispers, his fingers graze up and down your arms as you move and his eyes drift closed.

“Kenny?” You ask, snapping him out of his delicious dream as you finish your cyclical motions with a firm squeeze. He quirks his brow and looks down at you, waiting. “I want you.”

Kenpachi Zaraki needs no further prompting. He grabs your hips, pausing to palm your ass and squeeze, making you giggle, before lifting you with ease and settling you on the bed. As tender and careful as he was being the rest of the time, he couldn’t help the small cracks of his usual animalistic nature from breaking through now and then.

His lips met yours again, kissing you until you couldn’t see straight, covering you with his body while rubbing his length against the vee of your thighs. You swung a leg over his hip and quickly try to reach for your underwear when Kenny catches your hands and gently pushes them into the mattress beside your head. He lips mark a path to your ear, pausing to lick all along the shell before you hear his low voice.

“Be patient, babe. We’ve got all night.” That promise – the feel of his lips caressing your skin – and the way he worked his body against yours had you wondering if you might come on the spot. Taking a deep breath, you smile and nod, relaxing your leg back onto the bed as Kenny travels down your body.

His lips never leave your skin as he licks and kisses, slowly, down your neck and chest. Kenny blindly unsnaps your bra and flicks it off your shoulders. The touch of his warm mouth became even softer as his tongue drew circles around your nipple before his lips closed around the little bud, sucking.

Your back arches into him so hard it feels like your spine might snap and you’re gasping for breath. Wetness pools between your thighs as he releases you and moves to the other side, lavishing as much attention on that breast, maybe more. Kenny would do anything to hear you make those noises again. Noises meant just for him.

“Kenny!” _Yep, definitely noises meant for his ears alone. Though at this rate, the neighbors might hear too._

He grins mischievously, and releases you, easing you back down to the bed. But your reprieve doesn’t last long when you feel his hands slide down your hips, pulling your panties off and casting them off the bed. He kneels between your thighs, stroking them, coaxing them open, before settling on his stomach, placing your legs over his shoulders.

Kenny is merciful now, kissing your lower lips briefly before his tongue flattens against your sex, licking a long, slow line up before circling your clit. Your moans fill the room as your hips rise up to his face. He grabs you and holds you against him, shaking his head from side to side as he tongue swirls over you, and in you. As good as his mouth felt when he was kissing you earlier, nothing compared to this.

A warm tingling rush that had been permeating your body before was now pushing you past your breaking point. Kenny felt your thighs shaking over his shoulders and pressed his tongue against your clit before wrapping his mouth around the sensitive bundle of nerves, and sucking gently. Gripping his biceps, your nails dug into his skin as you came, hard, practically screaming his name. He gave a few licks as you relax back into the bed, savoring your essence.

Discreetly wiping his chin on the back of his wrist, his lips move up over you quickly, pulling your body up to his as he settles to sit underneath you. You kneel, legs still shaky, but Kenny supports you like its nothing.

“Gods, I could listen to you all night.” His voice rumbles in the darkness, sending another wave of desire pulsing through your sensitive core.

“You will.” A smile that Kenny can hear, and feel, crosses your lips as you nibble his ear lobe and wrap your hand around the painfully hard base of his cock. He inhales a sharp, deep breath at the contact just before you press him against your heated entrance and begin slowly easing your body down onto his length.

Kenny grits his teeth. He wants nothing more than to flip you onto your back and drive into you with everything he’s got. Instead, he draws on every ounce of strength he has to keep his hips still and give you time to adjust to the stretch as you fill yourself with him. And what a stretch it is.

Once he’s fully sheathed inside, you smile at him confidently, staring straight into his eyes as you begin to rock your hips. He groans, sliding his burning hot palms over your hips, wrapping his wide hands around your ass, measuring each stroke of your hips. His jaw clenches, feeling your walls tighten around him, _begging_ him to come. Gods does he want to, but he wont allow himself to do it. Not yet.

Every breath you draw in is hitched, while every exhale is a mixture of desperate gasps and long, satisfied moans. Your fingers dig into his shoulders, scrambling for an anchor point in the delicious storm raging through your body, as your head drops back and your chest arches closer into Kenny.

His strong arms support you without any effort, holding you securely to his chest as his lips explore your neck. He’s busy drinking in the satisfied sounds you make as your body weaves together another orgasm, one that’s threatening to rip free from your core at any moment.

“mmm, Kenny. You feel _so good._ ” Your voice stops just short of a whine, but he loves it. As if to prove it to you, Kenny lifts his hips off the bed – driving into you – hitting every sweet spot you had along the way.

That was your undoing, but what an undoing it was.

Your walls clamp down around him, pulling against his shaft in long, even draws. Kenny guides the rolling of your hips, but as much as he wants to, he can’t hold out any longer feeling your tight channel gripping him, drawing his release as he groans in satisfaction. You press your head against his shoulder, biting down to muffle the screams of his name that were ripped from your throat.

Breathless – and boneless – Kenny held you to his chest, peppering the top of your head with soft, delicate kisses. His voice reverberated through your body, sending a tingle down your spine, “Babe, that was incredible.”

Once he heard you breathe a deep sigh, he carefully lifted you and placed you down on the bed, delivering a skillfully soft, passionate kiss to your lips, before leaving your side. ‘ _How could a man as rough as him be so gentle?’_ He was back at your side before you had time to care, running a warm wash cloth over your skin, _‘Definitely gentle.’_

Setting it aside, Kenny lays down next to you, draping your sated body around his. You tuck your head into the nook of his arm as he wraps it tightly around you, drawing you against his warm body. Nuzzling your head into his chest, you both share a contented sigh. You made Kenpachi Zaraki… sigh. The significance of that isn’t lost on him like it is to you.

“Gods, woman. How am I suppose’ta go back to the Soul Society after that?” He jokes rubbing his palm over the base of your spine as you laugh.

“Guess it’ll have to be a short trip. But,” You wiggle your hips against his thigh, teasing – or testing. “I’ll be waiting when you get back.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	12. Onsen [Shunsui Kyoraku x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an ask via Tumblr:
> 
> The ask: Shunsui x wife go to the hot springs. Shunsui being Shunsui has "other plans."

“Pack your bags, Mrs. Kyoraku! We’re going away for the weekend.” Shunsui had plopped down onto the bed one evening two nights ago as you undressed for bed. Looking pleased with himself, more like pleased with his plan. One arm draped back behind his neck casually, propping his head up to give himself an easy view of your naked body as you moved around the room, grabbing your silk robe and draping it over your shoulders, wrapping it around you, and knotting the tie over your hip. Shunsui’s confident smile turns into a frown of disappointment when you block his view of your exposed curves.

“Oh? Nanao gave you the weekend off? I’m surprised, I thought she-“ Any reply was cut off as you turned back towards the bed and walked straight into a wall of tall muscle and dark, wavy hair. With true sotaicho-like skill, Shunsui had moved off the bed - without a sound - to stalk you like a hunter.

His hands slip under the silk, sliding up your body, tugging the loose tie free and nudging the garment away until it fluttered to the floor at your feet. He grabs your waist, settling you comfortably over his hips while he walks back to the futon, kissing every inch of exposed flesh as he moves. He lays you down gently on the bed, ripping off his clothes as fast as he can.

“I may have given the division the weekend off. Besides, _I’m_ the sotaicho, my orders are the ones that are followed.” He smiles, rubbing your thighs triumphantly once every last inch of his body is exposed, for your viewing pleasure.

You scoff before pressing your lips tightly together to cut off any further laughter. “Riiiight.” Shunsui quirks his brow at your challenge, his smile growing wilder. His grip on your thighs tightens as he jerks your body down an inch to meet his, pressing his chest against yours as he kisses up your body.

“You doubt me, petal? I’m crushed.” He teases, the way his body moves over you suggests he’s anything but crushed. His lips dance around the shell of your ear just before his mouth captures yours in a deep kiss. Shunsui’s kisses always had a way of driving any other thoughts from your head except how to get more.

He moves down your neck and your chest, rubbing his scruffy cheeks over your heated skin, giving your mind a momentary reprieve to think clearly again. “So, where are we – _mmm_ – going?” You manage to eek out just before his warm mouth envelopes your breast, giving it a long suck that makes you moan. 

Shunsui smiles, he loves how responsive you are to his touch. “A private onsen. It’s all ours for the weekend.” Those words echo through your neck as his full lips press into the sensitive flesh just before kissing down your body, as he settles onto his stomach between your legs. 

***

Shunsui watched you walk out towards the onsen, your feet stepping lightly on the wooden planks of the path, just a vague outline at first. As you drew closer, the steam began to part, giving him his first real glimpse of you – playing with the tie of your black silk robe as you moved. The fabric slipped of your shoulders as you reached the side of the warm pool. _‘She is truly a goddess.’_

Turning your back to him, you let the fabric slip down your back, giving him a gradual show of your curves. You knew it was doing the trick when Shunsui’s deep voice sounded from the water below, a long hum of appreciation. Pulling the robe off your body, you turn back to face him, letting it slip dramatically through your fingers to pool in a puddle beside the water.

Shunsui’s sharp eyes watch you carefully, stretching his tall frame, feeling his dick harden beneath the water. He smirks, silently congratulating himself on his wonderful vacation plan. Or rather, _plans_. You run your hands up over your stomach, then your breasts. He liked a little tease, after all, though he would never admit it. Hearing a sharp hiss echo across the water, you cock an eyebrow and smile back at him before stepping into the satisfyingly warm water.

Suddenly, the ‘private onsen’ was secluded from view, but somehow full...

Full of your giggles, his roaming hands, long kisses shared between you, and sake, that is. Shunsui was all over you the second you slipped a toe into the water. Quickly drinking down his cup of sake and pinning you against the edge, fully submerged in the warm water. 

Relaxing plans be damned. Oh well, what he had in store was sure to be relaxing enough.  _Shunsui’s own special brand of slow – and deep – relaxation._

“Shun, what’s gotten into you?” You smile. Your fingers slip through his wavy brown hair, keeping him right where you want him. Though truthfully, there was no way he was going anywhere else. 

“You, petal. If I have anything to say about it.” His lips part in a mischievous grin that you can only feel rather than see. He kisses your neck, licking and sucking from side to side. Shunsui is absolutely ravenous in his exploration of your exposed body.  _And Gods, how you love it._

Long, thick fingers delve between your folds as his lips press against yours. His tongue caresses your mouth, drinking in every moan as fast as you can make them. 

Your hands grip his biceps, pulling him close, as he stretches a wide thumb up to cover your clit. Swirling an exquisite pattern that makes you keen. 

“Let me hear you, my love.” Shunsui whispers in your ear, pulling away again to watch you lose yourself by his touch. His free hand blankets your breast before his fingers capture your nipple, rolling the perky bud, then stroking you again. He repeats the soothing, hedonistic cadence, as you bite your lip. 

Arching your hips up to meet his sweet, sinful hand, you draw a shaky breath, and your head falls back to rest on the onsen wall. Your eyes cinch shut, despite your best efforts to keep them open. Staring into his eyes, full of hunger – _for you_ – was enough to drive you over the edge.

“Shunsui!” You sigh repeatedly, your own personal hymn meant just for him, singing his praises. as your climax floods over you.

He kisses your neck, tenderly, until he feels your breathing even out beneath his lips. Shunsui settles into the bench at your side, grinning triumphantly as he pours a glass of sake for you, and another for himself.

“Well now, wasn’t that relaxing, my love?” Shunsui asks, stretching one arm out behind your back along the rim of the pool, while he sips at his sake cup. Now you’re the one downing your dish quickly, thrusting the empty cup aside as you kneel beside him, slipping one knee over his hips to straddle him.

“It was.” Smiling, you reach between your bodies and wrap one hand around his hardened length. “But…” Your hand grips him firmly and strokes down, guiding him to your waiting entrance. “I can think of something even _more_ relaxing.”

Shunsui’s head drops back against the edge of the onsen. His arms leave the lip of the pool, drifting down to stroke your thighs – encouraging you – as you impale yourself with his cock. As you slowly sink down his length, your hands explore the planes of his pecs. Dragging your nails through the deliciously thick hair smattering his chest, you share a conspiratorial smile with your husband when your hips finally lay flush against his.

Your hands creep steadily higher, gripping his shoulders for stability, while you roll your hips into him, catching your clit. Your tight walls flutter around his shaft, making him groan a wordless approval. His eyes lock onto yours, burning with heat as they stoke the fire burning in your soul for him.

He watches you ride him as your hips move in a hypnotic rhythm, up and down his length. Shunsui holds your hips, guiding you up, a long and slow movement that hits all of your sweet spots and leaves you gasping. When he pulls you back down, he thrusts up into your channel, you tighten down around him, half reflexively as pleasure builds in your spine, and half as a reward when every thrust grinds against your clit.

“You like that love?” Shunsui grins, though his teeth cinch shut quickly as his breaths quicken. You arch into him, dropping your head back. His lips greedily descend on your throat, licking and sucking your pressure points.

“ _mmm._ Shunsui!” You chant over and over, as if its the last word you’ll ever utter again. Without a doubt, his name is the only word that matters at a time like this as your climax floods over you. 

Your fingers dig into his shoulders while a long hand drifts across your back, holding your hips against his. Your walls pulsate and pull against his shaft in a sensual pattern, begging for his release as he fills you with a deep groan of satisfaction and pure bliss. Sharing a heated, panting moan, your lips capture his before your head falls against his shoulder.

Shunsui strokes your back gently, both of you savoring the last flickers of your aftershocks. He eases your liquified body down next to his, trailing delicate, chaste kisses over your face, then your neck, pouring a cupful of sake for you and pressing it to your lips. You accept it gratefully, drinking down the cool liquid. Its smooth taste is heaven to your throat, shrieking for relief after all your screams. 

He settles into the water beside you again, pulling your thighs over his, massaging deep into your muscles. “You’re right, my love. That was relaxing.” He smiles confidently, raising his sake cup to his lips, taking a long drink. 

“ _mmm_. It was.” You lay back into the water, letting your eyes drift closed. You delight in the feeling of the hot water lapping over your skin, while tingles pulse through your body in quick waves from your orgasm. 

“I suppose its a good thing we have the run of the place all weekend.” Shunsui licks his lips as his eyes narrow, focusing in on the even rise and fall of your your breasts as you breathe. 

You’re dimly aware of him shifting in the water before his body covers yours. A slowly hardening bulge drags across your sex as Shunsui captures your mouth in a passionate kiss. You wind your fingers through his hair, nibbling his lip, and wrap your leg around his hip to pull him forward. 

Shunsui slides into your heated core slowly, pausing halfway, looking down at you. “Mrs. Kyoraku, you’re so good to me.”

“Good to you, or good for y—ohh!” Your sassy reply dies off in a gasp as he snaps his hips into yours, fully sheathing himself. 

It was an unspoken reminder that ‘all weekend’ started as soon as you dipped a toe into the water, and it would continue until you were begging him to stop. But you never would…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, shameless plug...
> 
> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	13. Three for One [Grimmjow x Ichigo x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slight* AU... you're all soul reapers with Grimmjow and Ichigo being seated officers in the Eleventh.
> 
> Gather round and settle in. This is a poly one-shot and its a long one ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think!

“Gods, Grimm. You didn’t have to beat the poor guy within an inch of his life!” Ichigo laughed, downing the last of his beer and waving to the bartender to order another. “Poor bastard is gonna be in the Fourth division for a week.”

“All of that because you didn’t like the way he looked at you?” You laugh, sitting between the two, quirking your brow in a taunt at the blue-haired man to your right.

“Che. That asshole’s gunna think twice next time he wants to mouth off to another seated officer.” Grimmjow smirks, remember his last hit that had sent his opponent flying, landing in a crumbled heap, as he finishes the last of his beer and orders another. Grimmjow, in a moment of uncharacteristic attentiveness, glances down at your nearly empty glass and orders another drink for you.

“Wait. You weren’t even there ___-chan. How the hell d’you know why I beat that guy?” Grimmjow asks, quirking his brow at you.

You simply shrug your shoulders and smile, wrapping your lips around the rim of your glass, draining it, and gratefully accepting the fresh drink passed across the bar top to you.

“I may have told her about it.” Ichigo smirks, glancing down at you, and winks.

After a few more drinks, your three-some gradually grows louder and more raucous, not that anyone in the club notices – or cares. They’re all far too concerned with their own dates and drinks to be bothered by the three of you.

Taking another sip of your drink, you miss the plotting look that Grimmjow and Ichigo share over the top of your head. It’s a silent confirmation to continue with a plan that until that night, they had only discussed in passing.

“You’re lookin’ good tonight, ___-chan.” Grimmjow, staring up and down your body, making damn sure you notice.

“The hell are you talking about? ___-chan always looks good.” Ichigo says, placing his hand on the small of your back. ‘ _Oh, they’re definitely up to something’_ , you just couldn’t be bothered to figure it out.

Grimmjow’s fingers graze up your thigh, making you freeze before you look up at him, brow cocked.

“Damn,well… when you’re right, you’re right, Kurosaki.” Grimmjow says, pressing his fingers a little deeper into the flesh of your thighs. Beginning to feel the inklings of a warm rush building at the base of your spine the longer they touch you, you jump up and move towards the dance floor. The last thing you need is for those two jerks to flirt and get you all riled up – again – then leave you to take care of things yourself when you got home.

Jumping down from your bar stool, you wiggle your way onto the dance floor, never even casting so much as a stray glance over your shoulder to see if they were following. They _always_ followed. However, tonight they happened to be doing their best to shove the other out of the way in an effort to be the first to reach you. _Well, that’s a little different._

Before you could bat an eye, Grimmjow and Ichigo were pressing their warm bodies against you – closing in on you from all directions – making it hard to breathe as your senses flew into overdrive, but they liked it that way.

Your heart pounded a thunderous beat against your chest, rivaling the thumping bass of the music as it flowed around you. Leaning back against Ichigo, his hands drift over your thighs and up to your hips, lingering to softly stroke the exposed skin between your skirt and top.

Grimmjow stares down at you, watching as you roll your hips in time with the music, matching Ichigo’s own movements. He grins, a devilish smile that is uniquely Grimmjow, as he pushes his knee between your thighs and grinds his hips against yours.

Your breath hitches, and you sigh a deep “ _mmm…”_ at the contact of both men. One of them alone would have been enough to send desire raging through your bloodstream, pumping throughout your body to circulate the lust pooling below your stomach. But both of them…

The music was loud enough that they couldn’t hear you, but they could _feel_ you. Walls of muscle pressed into your soft skin even further, driving away all thought. Grimmjow catches your chin, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger, kissing you senseless. He finishes the kiss with a lewd lick across your lips.

As soon as Ichigo sees Grimmjow release you, he grabs your shoulders and turns you back into him until your chests are pressed together. He delicately holds your chin and leans down to kiss you as Grimmjow closes in on you from behind, stroking your hips. Where Grimmjow’s kiss had been hard and rough, Ichigo’s was much more tender and sensual. Both had the advantage of causing the desire in your body to burn wildly out of control.

You pull away panting – gasping for breath – as Grimmjow and Ichigo share a smirk and roll their hips against you. Quickly, you down the remainder of your drink. Looking for anything to quell the intense yearning you feel for them – for both of them.

“Um, I’m gonna go grab another drink.” You hustle off the dance floor, keenly aware of them watching you as you move. They follow after you at light speed, settling down in their chairs to flank you again, drawing their bar stools a bit closer this time. They trail their fingers lightly over your exposed legs, allowing you a small reprieve from their previous attentions on the dancefloor. A _very_ small reprieve.

An hour later, the three of you were pushing your chairs back, settling your tabs then stumbling out the door, tipsy, but well within control of your faculties. You’re about to turn back and wave goodbye, heading off to your separate divisions when you feel a wall of heat and muscle closing in on your from two sides. Your breath catches in your chest all over again and you bite your lip, as a strange wave of excitement courses through your veins.

“Where d’ya think you’re going, gorgeous?” Grimmjow asks.

“We thought we’d walk you home.” Ichigo smiles, wrapping an arm around your waist to guide you in the direction of your apartment.

Reaching your door, you pause a moment, using kido to release the lock. You open the door and turn back to bid them goodnight, acutely aware that you would _definitely_ be finishing this fantasy yourself the minute you shut the door.

Grimmjow’s hands grip the doorframe on either side of your head, as he rubs his cheek along your jaw and neck. “Well, aren’t you gunna invite us in?” He glances back towards Ichigo, another conspiratorial look exchanged between them. They _had_ been planning this, and the sudden realization of it hits you like a pleasant wave.

 _‘Both of them? I must be dreaming…_ But Ichigo’s hand trailing up and down your spine calls you back to reality.  “Huh? Oh, right… come in.” You turn, about to take a step, when Grimmjow grabs your waist and lifts you, settling your thighs over his hips.

A split second later your back hits the hard apartment wall as you’re crushed against Grimmjow. His lips devour your neck greedily as you wind your fingers through his wild blue hair. Glancing over his shoulder, your eyes lock with Ichigo’s. He stares back at you with a knowing smile as he locks the door. With whatever senses you still possess, you reach out to him, beckoning him to join you.

Ichigo lifts your chin, turning your face towards his, to capture your mouth in a heated kiss that leaves you gasping for air. Grimmjow takes the opening and draws your face to his, delivering his own lascivious kiss. Ichigo’s voice is low and quiet as he pulls your hair back to trace the shell of your ear with his tongue.

“Where’s your bedroom, ___?”

Grimmjow releases your lips long enough for you to sigh your reply. “Down the hall… last door on the left.”

Ichigo grabs you, smiling, before Grimmjow has the chance to steal you again. He throws you over his shoulder, squeezing your ass, and heads off to follow your directions. Grimmjow trails behind, unbuttoning his shirt, with a devilish smile. His blue eyes are dark pools of desire as Ichigo sets you down on your feet next to the bed. He unbuttons his shirt quickly as Grimmjow moves around behind your back.

Pushing your hair out of his way, Grimmjow’s hands pull your shift off, then grip the zipper of your skirt and pull, removing the loose fabric from your overheated skin. Ichigo drops to his knees in front of you, sliding your heels off one by one before stroking your thighs as he rises to help you step out of your skirt, your legs already unsteady with excitement. Your hands move across the hard planes of his chest, exploring what you’d only been able to imagine up to the point. You quickly move down his abs, unfastening his belt then his jeans like a woman possessed.

Grimmjow’s lips travel across your shoulders and neck, licking and sucking you into a heated frenzy as you push Ichigo’s pants and boxers off his body, freeing his hard cock from the tight confines of the fabric. Wrapping your hand around his shaft, he draws a shaky breath before pressing his lips against yours. Your hand strokes down his length until he’s the one gasping for breath.

You turn to Grimmjow, pulling his face to yours. He captures your bottom lip with his teeth, sucking on it seductively as your fingers work down his body until you reach his belt buckle. Your nails drag down, and back up the skin of his muscled thighs as he steps out of his clothes. Your tongue runs along his lips before pressing inside, caressing his, in mimicry of the strokes you make over his rigid shaft.

Ichigo rubs your shoulders before kissing down your spine, unclasping your bra and pushing it from your body. His lips trail down further, leaving a tingling sensation that only adds to the desire currently overloading your senses. He drops to his knees again, dragging your underwear from you until every inch of your body is completely exposed for their eyes.

They both guide you down to the bed, hovering over you like predators. Their eyes drink in the sight of you, naked – hair splayed out across the pillows – for a fraction of a second before Ichigo lays down beside you, and Grimmjow settles on his stomach between your thighs.

Ichigo’s warm hand gently touches your cheek, turning your head towards him, as he trails feather light kisses over your cheeks, each eye, and your nose before his lips _finally_ hover just above yours. He sighs, his warm breath driving a tingling sensation through your body, settling in your core, making you gasp. A delicious sound to their ears that only propels and encourages them. Ichigo’s tongue slides against yours, a smooth and erotic exploration.

Grimmjow rub’s your thighs, glancing up to watch you and Ichigo, listening to your sighs, moans, and gasps, and feels his dick twitch in response. His lips kiss against the soft skin of your thighs as he moves his way up, placing your legs over his shoulders effortlessly. Once he’s reached the apex of your thighs he draws a deep breath, filling his lungs with your scent before diving in.

He’s dying to plunge into your heat and hear your screams of pleasure, but that will come later, he reminds himself. You feel the heat from his mouth over your throbbing core and move one hand down, fingers running through his hair, as he delivers a long – _slow_ – lick up your slit. Your hips rise up off the futon, pressing into his mouth, as his tongue reaches the top of your sex and swirls around your clit.

“ _ffffuuuccckkkk!_ Grimm… Ichi…” You gasp, freeing your lips from Ichigo’s for want of air. You fight the urge to come right then and there, with the dual sensations of Ichigo’s kisses, and Grimmjow’s _other_ kisses. Ichigo kisses down your neck, onto your chest, wrapping his delicious lips around your breast, and sucking. His fingers trail lightly over to the other side, massaging your flesh before pinching and rolling your nipple.

Your back arches up off the futon, pressing your chest into Ichigo’s willing mouth, while your fingers grip Grimmjow’s blue hair, as he buries his face into your heat. His tongue dips into your core, swirling, before tracing back up and down your slit.

“Gods, kitten. You taste even better than I imagined.” Grimmjow groans into you, shaking his head roughly from side to side.

_‘Imagined?’_

Ichigo gives one last suck to your nipples, finishing with a lewd ‘pop’ sound as he kisses his way backup your neck. His lips mark a luscious trail up over your jaw before he presses his mouth to yours. You hold him there, drinking him in, as you gasp for breath. The desire burning through your body simply cannot be contained any longer, as you feel your walls begin to tighten and contract.

“Come for us, ___.” Ichigo  whispers, his forehead pressing against yours.

You nod your head, needing no further encouragement, as your orgasm rips chants of their names – screaming – from your throat. Grimmjow flattens his tongue over your clit and wraps his lips around the tiny bud, sucking at you, until he feels your muscles melt back down into the futon. He caresses your thighs tenderly, easing you off his shoulder as he grins up at you triumphantly. Ichigo relaxes you back into the pillow, his hands stroking through your hair tenderly.

“Fuck, kitten. I thought I was hard before…” Grimmjow says, dragging his body up against yours so you can feel _exactly_ what he means. Ichigo lays on the other side of your body, pressing his hard dick into your thigh, both men practically rutting against you. The sensations of both of them all over you would almost be overwhelming. Instead, it causes desire to pool into your over-sensitized sex all over again, begging for relief.

You smile and push Ichigo’s shoulders, rolling him onto his back. This wasn’t quite what they had planned, but they’re both more than happy to let you exert a little control in the situation. There would be plenty of time to implement their plans later. Over, and over, and over…

Planting a quick kiss on his mouth, you pull away, sucking on his lip as you move across his cheek and over his ear. Your tongue traces along the shell, your warm breath makes him squirm as you slide your knees between his thighs. Ichigo draws in a sharp hiss as you move down his body, exploring the hard planes of his chest with your lips. You glance over at Grimmjow, laying lazily propped up against a pillow, watching the scene before him, stroking slowly up and down his length. You wink, then turn your attention back to Ichigo.

Your nails drag down his abs in tandem with your lips, before moving down lower. Ichigo threads his fingers through your hair, massaging your scalp in gentle appreciation, when he feels you wrap a hand around his cock and give him a gradual stroke. He thrusts his hips up into your touch, but freezes when he feels your hot tongue slide up the underside of his shaft. You press your tongue into the vein just as it meets the tip, and Ichigo’s free hand flies out to grip the pillow, as he moans. Smiling, you press a kiss to the top of his dick, before wrapping your lips around him and sucking.

The warmth of your mouth, swirling over his head, is enough to make him come on the spot. But Ichigo has far too much control for that. His fingers wind tighter through your hair, gently holding you.

He moans, throwing his head back against the pillow. “Fuck, babe. You feel so good.”

You grin, licking and sucking him slowly, as your hand works his shaft, stroking what your mouth can’t reach. You look back up towards Grimmjow, his eyes are black, even in the low light of the room. You quirk a finger at him, but he’s already rising, moving towards you. That man needs no encouragement from you.

Grimmjow kneels behind you, giving your hips a quick tug to position you to his liking. One hand rubs along the curve of your ass, while the other grips the base of his cock, pressing the tip to your heated entrance. He pauses, stroking along your slit teasingly. You push your hips back into his in a silent demand – not a request.

“Someone’s impatient.” Grimmjow chuckles, but he’s more than happy to oblige, knowing his resistance to feel you surrounding him is quickly fading. He presses his hips forward, sliding slowly into your heat. Drawing a ragged breath, he freezes for a moment, allowing you both to adjust to the hard stretch filling you – and surrounding him.

You hum a low, wordless murmur of appreciation around Ichigo’s dick. He twitches in your mouth as he moans, grinding his head back into the pillow. Grimmjow begins thrusting in and out of you, an easy pace at first. Each drive of his hips pushes your mouth up and down Ichigo’s length.

“Fuck, you feel good. So tight…” Grimmjow groans loudly, running his hand up and down your arching back. Grabbing your hips, enthusiastically squeezing your ass, he feels your walls tighten around him as he buries himself in you again.

“You should feel what ___’s doing to me.” Ichigo pants. You reward him by swirling your tongue around his head and sucking, moving up and down his length as much as you’re able. Grimmjow reaches around your body, his rough, calloused fingers find your clit easily. He thrusts into you – hard – driving you forward onto Ichigo, as he swirls his fingers in a tantalizing pattern.

Gasping for breath – moaning – your mouth leaves Ichigo for a moment of relief, stroking him while you fill your lungs. You feel your walls tightening around Grimmjow as he plunges into you, each drive of his hips temptingly harder than the last. Beneath you, Ichigo’s muscles begin to tense and he groans loudly as your warm mouth covers his shaft again.

“Come for us, kitten. I can feel how close you are… _fuck_!” Your tight channel closes in on him, temporarily cutting off his snarky comments. But Ichigo picks up where his friend left off.

“The night’s still young… _shit_... babe!” Another firm suck on his shaft cuts off the rest of his reply too. The pleasure filling your body boils over, flooding you with sheer bliss. Your walls pulsate against Grimmjow’s cock as he buries himself inside you to the hilt twice more before groaning out his release. Your mouth tightens around Ichigo as you swirl your tongue over his head, pressing into his slit. The room is filled with choruses of shared moans and groans of your combined releases.

They lay you down between them, kissing your shoulders, stroking your hair, and rubbing your sated, watery muscles in appreciation. Whispering into your ears as they relax against you.

“Wow…. that was…” You sigh, stretching out and staring up at the ceiling in amazement.

“Why the hell did we wait so long to do that?” Ichigo asks, kissing your shoulder and rubbing your thigh.

“Fuck if I know.” Grimmjow agrees before pressing his lips to yours in a kiss more tender than you would have thought a hardened guy like him capable.

You sigh, a sound of pure contentment, before turning to Ichigo and kissing him.

“Don’t tell me you two are done now…” You grin, looking between them. They exchange a quick look between themselves at the challenge before grabbing your hands from their faces and pulling you down to feel their steadily hardening cocks.

“That answer your question?” They ask, in near perfect unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, shameless plug...
> 
> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	14. Bath Time [Jushiro Ukitake x Reader]

A long day filled with paperwork – requisition requests, and training – lots and lots of training was promising to fade into a long, relaxing night. And you couldn’t be happier.  
  
Your husband was nowhere to be seen when you’d returned home, though the door to his study was closed. Giving you a hint that he must be finishing up what seemed like a never ending stream of paperwork.  
  
You make a b-line straight for the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the large porcelain tub, filling it with water for a hot bath. After you remove your uniform and slip into your robe, you venture one last glance out the bedroom door, down the hall towards Jushiro’s study. His study door remains closed, and there’s a soft yellow light steadily beaming out into the dark hallway.  
  
Smiling, you turn your attention back to the tub as steam curls up into the air above you, summoning you. Shutting the water off and slipping out of your robe, dropping it into a pool on the floor. It feels like heaven, instantly soothing your body and providing renewed life that you didn’t know you desperately needed. You sink down into the water, only stopping when you reach your chin, and let your eyes drift closed, content to relax _just like that,_ until…

 

“I didn’t know you were home, my love.” Jushiro’s warm voice is like music to your ears. “Would you mind if I join you?”

 

Opening your eyes, you watch him shed his robe and slowly climb into the tub to sit across from you. Your eyes linger over his naked, muscular body, pale skin, and beautifully long neck – visible after pulling his hair back to keep it out of the water. “Mind? I was hoping you would…” You smile, as Jushiro slides his hands over your legs, pulling your feet into his lap and rubbing them.

 

“ _Mmm…_ ‘Shiro, that feels so good.” You sigh, relaxing back into the tub again, as your eyes close.

 

“Anything for you, Mrs. Ukitake.” His hands slide up your legs a little further, his fingers working into your calves now. “I think you had a much harder day than I did.” The smile on his face always had a way of touching his words.

 

Opening your eyes, you quirk your brow in amusement, only to find Jushiro hasn’t just moved his hands up your legs. No, he’s been sliding steadily closer to you as he works to massage every trace of exhaustion from your body – and its working. The proximity to him alone makes you long for him, desire settling in the base of your spine. You reach out and hold your warm palm to his face. He catches your hand – keeping you there – as he presses a tender kiss to your wrist.

 

“Does that mean Kiyone and Sentaro finally decided to stop fawning over you for a minute and actually work?” Your sassy comment draws a chuckle from Jushiro’s lips, his warm breath blows across your wrist as he kisses you once more, then moves his hands back to creep up your thighs.

 

“Certainly not.” He chuckles again, shaking his head. A strange, shaky tone touches his voice, but he continues and you wonder if you just imagined it. “Rukia returned from her mission in the World of the Living, promptly gave out to them since you were busy, then took some reports for me.”

 

There it was again. His voice was definitely strained. Your muscles tense, straightening up and examining him closely. _‘He’s been feeling so well lately, maybe he’s ill again?’_

 

“Love, are you alright? Maybe we should go lie down?” Worry touching your voice. Jushiro’s hands work into your muscles, stronger this time. As he inches his hands further up your thighs, his hips move with him, and you’re suddenly keenly aware of why his voice sounded strained. A steadily hardening bulge beneath you makes your breath catch.

 

You share a smile as Jushiro shifts in the water to kneel between your thighs. He holds your face delicately between his hands. He’s so impossibly beautiful it makes your heart ache, little did you know he felt the same way looking back at you. He lips touch your forehead, then each cheek, before he finally presses his mouth to yours. Sighing, your tongue melts against his, tasting the last remnants of tea, before any further thought is chased far from your mind, except how much you loved him - and how much you longed for him.

 

“Would you be more comfortable in the bed, darling?” He asks, desire touching his words as he trails a line of kisses down your neck.

 

 _‘Bed? What’s a bed?’_ The heat of the warm water wasn’t driving your mind wild with distraction. No, that honor belonged exclusively to your husband. You nod weakly, unable to speak, making Jushiro laugh. He steps out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist quickly before turning to help you out.

 

Jushiro’s strong arms envelop you in a warm towel, working quickly to wipe away every drop of moisture from your body. He whisks the towel away, running his hands over your heated skin before slipping a fresh silk robe around you. The soft, cool silk slides against your scorching skin, providing little relief as Jushiro scoops you up and carries you to the bed, kissing you as he walks.

 

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, your fingers reach up, searching for the tie holding back his beautiful, snow white hair. Finding your target, you make quick work to remove it, letting his hair cascade down his shoulders as he reaches the bed. Jushiro lays you down gently before sliding a knee between your thighs, kneeling above you. His fingers work quickly to remove the robe from you again _‘Why did I bother putting this on?’_ He mentally chastises himself. You lean up, kissing him as he sweeps the cool fabric away from you, tossing it from the bed. Jushiro holds you against him as he lays you back down, urgently pressing his body to yours.

 

Your hands slide down his body, moving with purpose, reaching the knot of his towel and releasing it. Jushiro grabs it quickly, throwing it to join your robe, just as desperate to feel your skin pressing against his as you are. His skin is warm as he draws his body against your. Leaning one elbow down next to your head, stroking your hair, he uses his free hand to caress you slowly. The added benefit of his new position pushes his erection against your sex, making you sigh and arch up, craving more contact.

 

Jushiro’s lips travel over your cheek, settling over your ear, sighing a warm breath as your fingers wind through the curtain of white hair draping around you. His mouth captures your earlobe hungrily, sucking, before his lips drift down your neck. He feels your pulse thumping against him, as your hands stroke up and down his sides, feeling his muscles contract as he moves.

 

“You are _so_ beautiful, my love.” He pauses in his fervent exploration to look up and meet your eyes. Reaching up to his face you stroke his cheek. “How did I ever get so lucky?”

 

“‘Shiro, _I’m_ the lucky one.” You sigh. He presses a kiss to your wrist again, before he smiles and continues on, devouring your neck with his lips  once again.

 

His fingers wrap around your breast, caressing, before his warm mouth covers your nipples - and sucks. Gasping, arching your back into his touch, your fingers twist through his hair again. Jushiro’s lips part in a smile as he moves over to your other breast. Moaning, your head grinds into the pillow beneath you, as you wrap a leg around his hip and squeeze. Your core is throbbing now, in urgent need of him, feeling his hard shaft massaging against your slit as he moves.

 

“Love, _please…_ ” You breathe, barely more than a whisper. Jushiro smiles, consuming your mouth in another passionate kiss. Pulling back a fraction of an inch – his lips hovering just over yours – you share a satisfied sigh as he slides his painfully hard length into your tight channel.

 

Jushiro groans, a low sound that resonates through your own body. He draws a firm hand up your thigh, shifting your leg around his hip to _just_ the right position, before drawing back and thrusting into you again – fully sheathing himself to the hilt - rolling his hips against your clit. Gasping, your arms fly out to grip his biceps, anchoring your body to his as your walls flutter wildly around his shaft, as he grinds into your heat – over and over and over…

 

“Darling, you feel so good…” He sighs, pressing his forehead to yours before crushing your lips together in a sensual kiss.

 

Everything about him is _too_ good. His smile, his voice, his mere presence. Certainly, the way he’s moving over you, against you – in you – is far too good. Your body echoes the sentiments of your mind, as your core contracts around him in long, even strokes as he fills you. Chanting his name with whatever breath you still possess, your climax draws Jushiro’s own release as he thrusts into you twice more. His muscles tense and his body stills, both of you drawing shaky breaths, relishing in the aftershocks that course through your body.

 

Jushiro lays beside you, after running a warm cloth over your skin, then his own. His fingers trail over cheek delicately before his lips embrace yours in a loving kiss. He pulls you close, pressing his chest against yours, covering both your bodies under the downy blankets.

 

“I am most certainly the lucky one in this marriage, my flower.” He smiles, kissing the top of your head.

  
“Alright.” You grin. “We _both_ are.” Jushiro chuckles as both of your eyes drift closed, sated, and wrapped in each other’s warmth.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, shameless plug:
> 
> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	15. Anything For You Babe [Kensei x Shuhei x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an ask on Tumblr...

“ _Anything for you, babe.”_

 

The memory of Kensei’s words echoes in your head over and over as your nails tap an anxious, disjointed beat on the clothed table top in front of you while you waited for the two men you were meeting. Sipping down the last of your wine, you raise your hand to the bartender, signaling for another drink. _‘Why am I so nervous? This was my damn idea!’_ You chewed your lip, bouncing your knee, mulling over your thoughts until a low voice resonated in your ear, immediately putting you at ease.

 

“I was gonna ask if you wanted a drink, but I see you already took care of that.” Kensei chuckled, drawing his barstool closer to yours before settling in beside you. Smiling, you stroke his cheek and press your lips against his in a heated kiss. It didn’t matter who saw, you were his and he was yours. Everyone in the Seireitei knew it.

 

“Geeze, where’s my hello kiss?” Shuhei teased, settling in beside you. The bar might have been dark, but it wasn’t dark enough for _that_.  The bartender had returned with your wine, took their drink orders, and disappeared again. You turned toward Shuhei and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, pausing to linger next to his ear.

 

“You’ll get a real ‘hello’ kiss when we get home.” Shuhei’s eyes went wide as you turned back to your wine and took a drink. The bartender dropped off their beers and left again quickly. He was everything a bartender ought to be, observant, attentive, and discreet.

 

“Careful babe, you’ll scare the poor kid off.” Kensei smirks, wrapping his hand around your waist to rub tantalizing patterns around the base of your spine. Shuhei, feeling slightly emboldened by the privacy of the table, reached under the table cloth to stroke your thigh. His touch was gentle – tentative – almost a perfect mirror opposite to what Kensei was doing to your back. If _anyone_ knew how to make your head swim with just a simple touch, it was him.

 

Kensei’s fingers pressed deeper into the tight muscles around your spine while he brought his mouth down to your neck, proceeding to lay kiss after kiss across your thin skin. He grins, feeling your pulse beat a furious rhythm against his lips. Next to you, Shuhei is absolutely transfixed, watching your chest rise and fall rapidly, desperately trying to keep it together. Shuhei’s hand trails higher up your thigh while Kensei’s teeth scrape gently over your ear lobe.

 

“Your skin is so soft, ___.” Shuhei whispers, inching his fingers towards your inner thighs. With every passing second, his hesitancy begins to fade as his desire grows.

 

Kensei smirked, moving his free hand from his beer in favor of pressing his thumb along your lower lip. “Just wait until you feel her lips.”

 

 _“Hhnnn...”_ It was a quiet moan, imperceptible to anyone in the bar - especially with the soft piano tinkling in the background – but Kensei and Shuhei both heard it. Loud and clear. It was a sound that instantly made them shift in their seats, immediately consumed with the need to hear it again, _and more._

 

In almost comical tandem, Kensei and Shuhei’s hands flew out to grab their nearly full beers, knocking them back and finishing the amber colored liquid as quickly as they could. As soon as you could remember how to breathe properly again, you sipped down the last of your wine before Kensei tossed a bill down on the table.

 

His large hand closed tightly around your wrist and pulled until he had you comfortably nestled beside him. Before taking another step, you turn back to the table where Shuhei sat, smirking as he watched.

 

Your fingers reach out, coaxing him along, but he didn’t need the encouragement. “Coming?” He slid off his stool and fell into step with you and Kensei, grinning.

 

“Was that a question, or an invitation, babe?” Kensei asks, leaning in close enough for you to feel the heat radiating from his body like a furnace. As your trio left the bar, Kensei held you close while Shuhei’s fingers grazed yours lightly, back to his tentative ways again. This time though, his caution was due to the fact that it was a Friday night, and the streets were still full of people. Absolutely anyone could have seen the three of you together. Though no one would have guessed your true intentions, not in their wildest dreams.

 

When you finally set foot on the grounds of the Ninth division it was a different story, and there was hardly a soul in sight. Kensei kept a strict curfew, and Shuhei sharply enforced it. Utterly convenient on a night like tonight.

 

It quickly became clear that the long walk without direct access to anything more than a gentle glance of your fingers had driven Shuhei crazy. He stepped in front of you to block your path, winding his hand behind the back of your head, seizing you in a frenzied kiss that left you gasping for breath. His hands roamed and stroked over your burning skin in a hasty exploration to feel – and memorize – while Kensei turned you back to face him.

 

Pinching your chin, lifting your face slightly to meet his, Kensei ran his tongue along your lips until you gasped. He held you tightly to his chest, capturing you in a passionate kiss while Shuhei pressed against your back, hands still running up your thighs and back down in a hypnotizing rhythm.

 

It was almost overwhelming, _so unbelievably good._ Trapped between hard muscle while their hands and lips worked over you like a well-choreographed dance. It was painfully clear the closer they drew into you that they were half hard already from the contact and access to your body, fulfilling their wildest dreams.  Your head was spinning with delicious overstimulation, your knees wobbled as two sets of strong, calloused hands grabbed you in an instant to steady you.

 

“___, are you alright?” Shuhei asked, slight panic touching his voice, worried that he had done something wrong.

 

“Babe, if you’re having second thoughts, we can…” Kensei said seriously, taking your chin again to look directly into your eyes.

 

You cut him off quickly. “No. I’m not having second thoughts. I-I just want to get back to the house.” Kensei and Shuhei exchanged a quick smile over your head. Needing no further encouragement, Kensei hoisted you over his shoulder, gave your ass a quick squeeze, and flash-stepped back to the house with Shuhei hot on his heels.

 

Reaching the door, Kensei slid you down his body, grinning as he watched you bite your lower lip in anticipation when you brushed over his steadily hardening length. Your knees quiver again as he turned to unlock the door with his kido, but Shuhei was there to steady you.

 

“You _sure_ you’re ok, ___?” He whispered, holding your face between his heated palms, searching your eyes for the slightest sign of doubt. But he found none.

 

You nod, smiling, and grip a handful of his jet black hair. “I think I promised you a proper kiss when we got home.” Shuhei grinned like a giddy school-boy.

 

Twisting his head gently, your mouth hovers just over his ear. You cast a quick glance at Kensei who smiles and gives you a nod of encouragement before reaching out to stroke your thigh. Turning your attentions back to Shuhei, you trace the shell of his ear with your tongue, sighing a warm breath over the trail your tongue had just made. A chill shot down Shuhei’s spine, compounding the hunger he felt for you ripping through his body. But you weren’t done yet, not by a long shot...

 

Kensei brushed your hair to the side and kissed the nape of your neck as your lips marked a path across Shuhei’s cheek, pausing to press a quick kiss to his 69 tattoo. You’re rewarded with a soft ‘ _hhnn’_ from Shuhei and a sharp, hissing gasp as he feels his dick twitch. Kensei chuckles, sending a warm breathe drifting across your shoulders.

 

Your teeth nip at Shuhei’s lower lip, begging entrance that he is more than willing to give, before your tongue caresses against his. Shuhei happily takes over now, gripping your hip with one hand, while the fingers of his other hand twine through your hair. You’re caught again, surrounded on all sides by firm muscle, as your head swims in delirious ecstasy. They move you inside – somehow – on legs that feel like little more than jelly. Kensei turns you to face him, pressing your back against Shuhei, and begins laying kiss after kiss down your legs to slip your heels off your feet.

 

As if Kensei’s lips weren’t enough stimulation, Shuhei’s hands caress over your curves, memorizing the feel of every inch of your body he’d only ever pictured until this moment. You reach behind you with one hand, leading him by the back of the head to press his mouth to your neck. Your other hand reaches down, nails grazing through Kensei’s hair. The heat from every kiss they assail your body with leaves you gasping and sighing.

 

Kensei’s palms slide up your thighs - under your dress - callouses grazing your bare skin. His fingers slip past your underwear, pushing them off your hips as you kick them away. You could die a happy woman, right then and there, as Kensei kisses your lips and Shuhei’s teeth graze the thin skin of your neck. But you wont, you know it can only get better from here. _So, so much better._

 

A soft moan escapes your lips. You can feel the tension and desire in their bodies radiating from them, past the boiling point. Or maybe that was your own body? Held so tightly together, wasn’t it all the same thing?

 

“Shuhei.” Kensei’s lips pull away from yours as he peers over your shoulder at his dark-haired companion.

 

“Mmm?” Shuhei asks, barely lifting his mouth away from your skin to look up.

 

“Pick ___ up and follow me.” Not waiting for a reply, Kensei walks down the hall. Before you had a moment to process the scene around you – your mind was hazy and fogged with desire – Shuhei scooped you up and carried you after Kensei, smirking like he’d just won a prize.

 

The second your toes hit the carpet, you were inundated with calloused, searching fingers, drawing down the zipper of your dress and pulling the fabric away faster than you could blink. You were awash with warm lips caressing your skin, drinking in every sigh and moan faster than you could make them. The sounds of your moans and sighs, and their shared groans thundered in your ears, filling the room.

 

Your fingers were nearly trembling, restless with excitement, while you unbuttoned Kensei’s shirt. He lifted your chin and pressed a kiss to your lips, soft and sensual to steady you.  Shuhei’s face nuzzled against your neck, his hair tickling your overly sensitive flesh, before his teeth grazed your ear.

 

Shuhei groans, and spins you to face him. “Gods, you smell incredible.” The pads of Kensei’s fingers drift down your spine, adding to the tingling sensation already bewildering your senses.

 

“ _Mmm_ , she does.” Kensei’s voice is low as his lips press against the back of your neck while he works quickly to unsnap your bra, nudging it off your shoulders. “But she tastes even better.” He whisks away the supportive lace, blanketing your breasts with his wide palms.

 

You stood before them, completely naked, ready for their eyes to soak in the image. Instead, it was their hands, lips, and teeth that got the first look – or rather, _feel._ Shuhei’s lips crushed against yours, momentarily quenching his thirst for you by drinking down your moan. The kiss was only broken when your nails raked up his abs to pull off his shirt. He unbuckled his belt in a flash, pushing his jeans and underwear down quickly to provide a little relief to his throbbing cock. As you turned back to Kensei, Shuhei’s hands pressed into the curve of your thighs, up over your stomach, and settled on your breasts.

 

His touch was tentative again, his fingers hot and shaky with lust, as they pressed into your flesh. You reached up, running your tongue along Kensei’s panting lips, as you unclasped his belt. Your nails grazed down the firm muscle of his thighs as you pushed his jeans and boxers away. Your warm hand wrapped around his girth, stroking him, as you straightened.

 

Shuhei’s heated breath drifted across your shoulders as his fingers clasped around your nipples, caressing and pinching, the pert buds he found. You reached back behind you, taking his aching shaft, and running your hand up and down his length. They both groaned in near perfect unison while Kensei kissed you roughly and Shuhei’s teeth brush against your neck.

 

Gasping, you pull away and walk towards the bed, not bothering to wait for them. Smiling, a positively wicked grin, as you settle back on the bed. Shuhei takes his eyes off your curves for a fraction of a second to glance at Kensei. You quirk your brow watching the exchange, clearly not understanding. Kensei chuckles and nods in your direction.

 

Needing no further approval, Shuhei drops down beside you, pulling your face to his, capturing your lips in a hedonistic kiss that makes your eyes roll back and your eyelids flutter closed. You’re vaguely aware of the bed dipping under the added weight of Kensei’s muscular body, until the all too familiar – delicious – feeling of him stroking your thighs open washes over your body.

 

Kensei settles on his stomach, glances up at you arching your body at the dual contact. He guides your legs up over his shoulders, smiling. Its all too much, _too good_ , both of them lavishing attention on you as if no one else in this world exists _._ The feeling of rough hands enveloping your bare – overheated – skin, as their lips caress your body, draws a moan from your lips again.

 

 _“Ah! Hmmm…”_ Gasping for breath, Shuhei’s fingers graze over you cheek gently as his lips press against yours. His fingers tremble again with excitement as they brush slowly down your collarbone – lower and lower – before carefully wrapping around your breast. The pads of his fingers circle your nipple in a seductive but lazy pattern.

 

Kensei’s lips mark a path up your thighs, slowly, until he reaches your core. Taking a deep breath, inhaling your scent, he feels his dick twitch, demanding relief. He smiles, suppressing the urge to drive deep into your core. His body was accustomed to waiting by now, and tonight would be no different. Kensei’s fingers wrap tightly around your hips, lifting you a fraction of an inch, before his tongue licks a long – slow – line up your sex.

 

Shuhei feels you gasping against his lips and grins before giving you some relief, momentarily. Releasing your lips, he kisses a line down your jaw before wrapping his mouth around your nipple while his fingers stroke and pinch the other side. Kensei’s tongue swirls over your clit until he feels your legs begin to shake. He dips back down to your core, purposefully prolonging your release.

 

Your shoulders are the only thing driving into the futon as your back arches into the contact of Shuhei’s kiss against your breasts. Your hips grind against Kensei’s face as your body _demands_ more, and they have every intention of giving it.

 

“ _Hhnn… Gods!”_ Your voice echoes loudly through the room, drowning out their heated groans of desire. You’re so exquisitely close, and they both know it. They can feel your body trembling, your muscles tensing. Your rapid, shallow breaths fill the room with a song that’s music to their ears.

 

Kensei’s voice breaks your reverie, though its little more than a groan. “Trade me spots, kid.” He eases your hips back down to the futon, wiping his chin on the back of his wrist. Shuhei grins and nods, wordlessly moving into Kensei’s spot between your thighs. Kensei’s fingers stroke your cheek tenderly, watching you closely. His lips part in a wicked grin the moment he hears you draw a hissing, gasping breath when Shuhei drags his flattened tongue up your slit.

 

“Fuck, you do taste good, ___. Sweet.” Shuhei groans, grinding his face back down against your core. Already, the warmth pooling in the pit of your stomach begins to build again, spreading like wildfire. Kensei’s fingers roll and pinch your nipple, while his sharp eyes narrow to watch you writhe and lose yourself to their touch. Shuhei’s lips wrap around your clit, sucking. He holds your tense muscles right where he wants you as your orgasm crashes over you in long waves, ripping chants of their names from your throat.

 

They both ease your quivering body back down to the futon, pressing repeated – delicate – kisses over your thighs, stomach, neck, and cheeks. Kensei leans back casually on the pillow next to you. He smirks when Shuhei kneels between your legs, stroking your thighs, but casting a glance at his taicho for unspoken permission once again.

 

“Go for it, kid.” He chuckles, leaning back and putting a hand behind his head to watch. Your cheeks suddenly feel flushed with embarrassment – or was it lust – maybe it was both. You’d never considered yourself an exhibitionist before, but there was something in the way Kensei’s eyes zeroed in on you in the moment that made desire instantly pool at the base of your spine all over again.

 

Shuhei’s lips press against yours, drawing your attention back to him, and only him. One of his hands grips your thigh, while the other wraps around the base of his hard shaft. You feel the blunt head of his cock press against your folds, trailing up and down your sex, then stop. He presses his forehead to yours, staring down into your eyes. His movements are shaky - hesitant - again, but a sly smile crosses his lips as your leg wraps around him, tightening and pulling him closer. You share a passionate moan as he slides into your slick channel.

 

“ _Shuhei.”_  You sigh, arching your body into his once your hips lie flush, and his length is buried inside you. Shuhei groans, rubbing his open hands over your hips appreciatively, already feeling your walls tighten around his length. He leans back for a moment, savoring in the view – and the feel – of you, before drawing back his hips and thrusting into you.

 

Your hands scramble for his shoulders, pulling his face down to yours. Sharing a quick, hungry kiss that begins with soft lips and tongues caressing, and ends with teeth and panting breaths. Shuhei’s thrusts are anything but tentative now, grinding against your clit every time he drives into you. His lips trail over your neck in greedy exploration, making it clear that he intends to feel and taste every inch of you before the night is over.

 

Your body arches up into his thrusts again as he catches your hips and holds you there. Shuhei feels your walls tighten and pull against his shaft in a long, even rhythm. “Shuhei! I-I’m…”

 

“Come for him, babe. Let him feel you.” Kensei’s deep voice is low and quiet. His eyes remain sharply focused on you, while his hand slowly strokes his shaft. Your eyes are cinched shut, but you know his tone all too well. Your fingers dig into Shuhei’s shoulders, fastening your body to his for another point of contact. Each drive into you grows harder, his own rhythm begins to falter as your walls clench down around him and you cry out, feeling your climax rush over you.

 

Shuhei groans as his teeth graze your ear, “ _Holy shit..._ ” He draws back and thrusts into you again – hard – grunting out his own release as your walls continue to pulsate around his shaft.

 

His lips touch your neck again, feeling and hearing, your breathing slow once more. He kisses your forehead sweetly, enjoying the sensation of your nails trailing lightly up and down his glistening back. He moves off of you, dropping onto the bed at your side.

 

“That was incredible. _You_ are incredible.” Shuhei sighs, drawing the cool sheet up to his waist. You shudder briefly at the loss of contact before Kensei’s warm arm wraps around you, drawing you closer.

 

“Had enough?” His voice is dark and teasing as his tongue traces the shell of your ear. Desire pulses through your body again, feeling his hard dick rub against your thigh. Your clit throbs for want of him, making you gasp.

 

You smile, shove his shoulders and throw your leg over his hip to settle above him. “What do you think?”

 

Kensei’s dark eyes narrow as he grins. His firm hands run up and down your thighs appreciatively as you grind your hips over his hard shaft, teasing him. Fully embracing your inner exhibitionist now, you glance over at Shuhei and smile. His eyes widen, mesmerized watching you place your hands on Kensei’s chest and wrap a warm hand around his cock.

 

Kensei’s palms grip your hips, steadying you, as your straighten your body to give them both a good long view. You lower yourself down onto him, impaling yourself on his length. He groans a deep growl that rumbles and vibrates through his body and into your core.

 

 _“Ahhh!”_ Your hissing gasp echoes sharply through the room, resonating in their ears. Pressing your palm between the planes of muscle in Kensei’s chest, you grind your hips over his shaft and back down. His hands on your hips are there to steady you at first, but as he feels your body fall into its familiar wave-like rhythm to take him, his touch becomes more passionate and sensual – adding to your pleasure.

 

Glancing over again, you lock eyes with Shuhei and smile. His gaze is narrowed, sharply focused on watching your body undulating over Kensei. You reach down, interlacing your fingers with Kensei’s, pulling them up your body. He needs no further hint from you though. He knows your body as well as his own – maybe better – and he knows exactly what you crave in that moment.

 

Your fingers unwind from his as his hands climb higher up your body. The pads of his fingers sear into your skin as his warm palms cup your breasts, thumbs stroking over your peaks. You continue rolling your hips against Kensei’s length, while your hands graze over his stroking fingers at your breast. Kensei’s hips shift underneath you slightly. He pushes up off the mattress, thrusting up into your core.

 

“mmm, Kensei!” You cry out, dropping your head back as your walls tighten down around him. He inhales a sharp breath, hands flying down to your waist to hold your hips steady, right where he wants you, as he thrusts up into you again.

 

Your back arches again, so hard it feels like your spine might snap. Kensei and Shuhei soak in the view, and the sounds you make as you desperately try to hold out a little longer. Your walls clamp down around Kensei’s shaft further as he fills you and your rhythm begins to waver. Leaning forward to reach for his shoulders to steady yourself, your lungs are frantically panting, demanding more air.

 

Kensei shifts again, he sits up to hold your body against his, as you gratefully drop your forehead onto his shoulder. After drawing a quick breath, you raise your eyes to look deep into his, your face takes on a determined look that Kensei has seen a million times. Outside the bedroom, that look almost instantly gets him half-hard. But inside the bedroom, inside _you_ , you can feel him swell slightly further. He smirks briefly before your lips press together and your tongue slides against his.

 

He groans, a long deep sound, against your lips as you begin grinding against him again. His hands remain on your hips, content to let you direct the pace, while driving himself deeper into your core with every thrust.

 

“K-Kensei…” You moan. Letting your head fall back, as your walls clench around his shaft, commanding his own release join yours.

 

“Fuck, babe!” His lips and teeth brush over your neck. His hands fasten tightly into your rolling hips, driving himself into your core three more times before you feel him stiffen, filling you with a rush.

 

Dropping your head back to his shoulder, you both ride out the last waves of your aftershocks, drawing deep breaths in tandem. Shuhei kneels next to you, trailing his fingers up and down your back lightly. Thoughts swimming in delicious pleasure and overstimulation, Kensei lifts you off of him, laying you into Shuhei’s arms as he guides you down to the bed.

 

Kensei leaves, but returns quickly with two warm washcloths, handing one to Shuhei as they kneel on either side of you. The warmth feels incredible on your skin, but the pressure of their hands, tenderly sweeping over your body is even better. They quickly clean themselves before they lay back down on either side, pressing against you.

 

Kensei grabs your waist and pulls you closer, draping your body over his, as you reach back to Shuhei. Taking his hand, you draw him towards you until you feel the heat and pressure of his muscles wrap around your back. His lips kiss your shoulder while his fingers trail over your thigh. You can feel the heavenly tendrils of sleep calling to you as you nestle comfortably, surrounded by their heat. Still, you snuggle closer, making both of them laugh.

 

“You’re amazing.” Shuhei whispers, brushing your hair aside and pressing his lips to the nape of your neck.

 

“You were too… both of you.” You twist your head and press your lips to Shuhei’s. You finish the kiss by running your tongue over his lips, slowly, then blowing until he groans. You turn to Kensei, reaching up for him as you share a smile. His fingers wind through your hair, holding your mouth to his as he caresses your tongue with his own. He lays you back down between them, smirking, as you blink and try to will your eyes to refocus.

 

“I gotta say,” Kensei sighs, relaxing back down beside you. “That was a damn good idea, babe. You enjoy yourself, Shuhei?”

 

Shuhei glances up briefly, his eyes glitter with delight before he returns to kissing your shoulder. “Tch, ya. That’s an understatement.”

 

Kensei laughs, a deep sound that rumbles against your ear. You smile and hold him tighter. “Just wait until next time.”

 

“Next time?!” You and Shuhei shoot straight up, almost knocking heads, to look down at Kensei as he lays just as cool and contented as before, clearly enjoying your shocked reactions. Kensei pulls you back down beside him as Shuhei nestles around you again.

 

“There’s definitely going to be a next time.” Kensei pauses to glance down at you, then over at Shuhei behind you. “Assuming you two are up for it?”

 

Shuhei grins, his teeth graze slowly over the thin skin at your neck. His smile widens as your gasp reaches their ears. “Oh, I’m up for it. What about you, babe?”  

 

Kensei chuckles approvingly at Shuhei’s use of his nickname for you. They both flick their gaze to you – waiting. Delighting in their anxious stares, you draw out the response you had already formed the minute Kensei had asked the question.

 

“mmm, absolutely.” You nod your head and smile as their lips press against you again. “Why would I say no after _that._ Just let me get a little sleep first?”

  
Warm air drifts over your shoulder and the top of your head from their stifled laughs. Shuhei pulls the comforter up over the three of you as you snuggle in between them, warm, sated – for now – and blissfully happy. Their deep, even, breaths fill the room as you _finally_ let your eyes drift closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, shameless plug…
> 
> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	16. You're a Tease, Doll [Shinji Hirako x Reader]

Shinji had been excited to get drinks and spend some time with his Visored friends - and you - but now he shifted restlessly on the couch as he waited for you to finish getting ready.

 

“C’mon doll. You’re already beautiful. Lets go, I wanna get this over with.” Shinji complained, walking over to you as you applied the last swipe of mascara over your eyes. You laugh, then look back at your reflection. Turning your head this way and that, giving your makeup one last check.

 

“What’s gotten into you? You’ve been looking forward to this all week and now you’re acting like you can’t wait to get it over with!” Your eyes meet his in the mirror. Shinji’s were dark - practically pools of black - as he took another step towards you and began running his hands up your thighs, nuzzling his face into your neck.

 

“ _m_ _mm, Shinji_ .” You sigh as your hand wraps behind his neck, keeping his lips pressed against you. Then you notice something else nudging your back, something hard. “ _Oh…”_ Your lips part in a devilish grin before he flips you around to face him, caging you between his body and the wall.

 

“Uh huh. You gonna do somethin’ about it?” He smiles, staring down at your barely exposed cleavage. Shinji’s slender fingers work quickly to pull down the front of your dress before freeing one of your breasts. He wraps his hand around the globe of flesh, pinching your nipple into a tight peak until you gasp.

 

“Well?” His thin lips part in a mischievous grin as he bends his head then pauses to look up at you, seconds before his mouth curls around your nipple. His tongue teases across the little bud before he wraps his lips around you and sucks. You moan as your fingers slide through his hair.

 

“No.” Smiling, you pull his hair just hard enough to hear his mouth leave you with a lewd pop. “We’re gonna be late.” Shinji’s sharp eyes narrow into a glare while he brings his mouth up to hover above yours. His hand covers your breast again and he squeezes, letting his fingers tease over your peak.

 

He nips at your lip, then releases it again quickly. “You sure about that, doll? I’ll make it quick, I promise. I can just bend you over the desk and…” Your arching body and needy sigh cuts him off. Your hand drifts down his hakama, finding the bulge you knew was waiting. Teasing your hand over him, he releases you just enough to start clawing at his obi, desperately trying to remove it quickly. Seizing your opportunity, you slip out from beneath him, fixing your bra and your dress as you head for the door.

 

“Come on, Hirako. I told you we gotta go!” You wink as you step outside and begin walking. Shinji grumbles beside you the entire way to the bar.

 

***

 

Shinji was restless next you as you both slide into the unoccupied booth. There wasn’t another Visored in sight. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and drew you close before resting it lazily on the back of the support. You both order your drinks quickly before Shinji goes back to watching the door, scowling.

 

“I told you we had time for a quickie.” Shinji gripes, finally relaxing a bit when you place your hand on his knee.

 

Bringing your lips to his ear, you whisper “Baby, you’re anything but quick.” Then go back to watching the door with him, nonchalantly moving your hand a little higher up his thigh.

 

“That so?” Shinji’s signature grin creeps across his face. “You ain’t seen nuthin’ yet. When we get home, I’m gonna fu…” Shinji cuts off the rest of his reply to raise his arm as Kensei, Rose, and Lisa walk in the door and sit down.

 

In all the commotion of their arrival, you adjust the tablecloth, draping it a little further up Shinji’s lap as everyone else slides into the booth around you.  He smirks confidently, spreading his legs a little wider when your fingers begin rubbing his slowly hardening length over his hakama.

 

“The hell are you smiling about, Shinji? We’re almost ten minutes late.” Kensei grumbles before ordering his drink.

 

“Why are you guys so late?” Your voice is casual as your fingers work their way into Shinji’s hakama, finally reaching their objective only to find him hard and ready. Shinji coughs abruptly to hide a groan as you wrap your hand around his dick.

 

“Fuckin’ Mashiro. Why else?” Kensei says, rolling his eyes.

 

“Apparently Mashiro asked Kensei to have us wait for her so we could all head over here together,” Rose sighs before Kensei loudly interrupts.

 

“And she was nowhere to be seen! I swear she does this just to piss me off…” Kensei only stops _loudly_ complaining to anyone that will listen when his beer finally arrives.

 

“You’re _unusually_ quiet tonight Shinji… why is that?” Lisa asks slyly, quirking her brow. She has a pretty good idea exactly why typically mouthy Shinji Hirako would be incapable of speaking in that moment. Lisa frequently popped by your office to regale you with the latest thing she’s read. It was one of her stories that gave you the idea in the first place.

 

“Stomach ache, _hhnn_.” You chose exactly that moment to trail your finger up the vein on the underside of his cock, stroking his head with the tips of your fingers, working precum over him as you squeeze back down his shaft.

 

“Ya, you know he was saying he didn’t feel well as we were walking over here. Isn’t that right, babe?” Turning to him, the look in your eyes is innocent but the way your hand was stroking his length was anything but. You caress back up his shaft, squeezing periodically as you move to mimic the way your walls contract around him when you come.

 

Sipping your drink, everyone’s eyes turn to him, waiting for his response. Shinji’s fingers grip the glass in his hand, draining it, but holding it on the table - using anything at all to ground him in that moment. “Yup. Sorry guys, we’ll have ta catch up... another night. I just feel kinda... off.”

 

The ‘off’ feeling Shinji was having was more like wanting to get off, and get you home asap to do it. His hand grips your wrist under the table. You trace your thumb up and down his slit until his fingers tighten around your wrist, and his eyes narrow in a heated stare. Casually, you sip down the rest of your drink as you tuck him back into his hakama - fully hard - and _very_ frustrated.

 

“Ya, Shinji, maybe you should go. You don’t look quite right.” Lisa smiles - positively beaming with delight. She was _definitely_ going to make a special trip to the Fifth to give him shit for this tomorrow.

 

Shinji grabs your arm and damn near drags you out of the booth, shoving Rose and Kensei out of his way. He hurries towards the door - hunched over - pulling you behind him as you wave goodbye to the group, grinning wildly. With everyone else suitably distracted by your abrupt exit, not that she’d care if they noticed anyway, Lisa winks at you before Shinji yanks you out the door.

 

Barely waiting until you’re out of the bar to get his hands on you, Shinji shoves you into the alleyway two doors down. Pressing you into the bricks of the building, he captures your mouth in a frenzied, hot kiss. His hand travels down your thigh, furiously shoving the fabric of your dress out of his way to push a long, slender finger into your core. His lips part in a fiendish grin when he he pulls out his wet finger and sucks off your juices.

 

“Looks like I’m not the only one who likes being teased, huh doll?” He pushes his body against yours, pressing his erection into your stomach, while he sucks on your neck with _every_ intention of marking his path around your body.

 

“Guess not.” You sigh, arching into the contact as his teeth graze over your thin skin. “Why don’t we go home and I’ll make it up to you.” Shinji froze then as you reached down and rubbed your hand over his dick through his hakama. Not bothering to give a response, he threw you over his shoulder and flash-stepped through the streets in a blur.

 

A light smack on your ass followed by a squeeze was the only thing that signified you’d reached the door as Shinji slid you slowly down his body. While you used your kido to unlock the house, Shinji was all hands and overstimulation. Rubbing and kissing you everywhere he could reach while his fingers worked at a furious pace to unzip your dress. He was pushing and pulling it off your body before you had even stepped through the door - you were at a Captain’s private residence after all - not that he really cared. Shinji would have done anything, anywhere, in that moment if it meant getting you naked.

 

You rush inside the door before he has the chance to grab you again. His eyes narrow in a dark, lustful glare, as he trails after you, pulling his obi off followed by his haori and kimono and dropping them on the floor. He watches as you reach behind your back, unsnap your bra, and throw it at him blindly, then turned to face him. Taking slow, careful steps backwards towards the bed to give him a full view of your nearly-naked glory.

 

Climbing onto the bed, grinning, you kneel and quirk your finger - beckoning him to join you. He walks slowly towards the bed - confidently - eyes glued on your curves and your hands as they run down over your breasts, past your stomach, and settle to stroke up and down your hips. Your fingers find the thin fabric of your underwear as you slide under it back and forth, watching while Shinji licks his lips.

 

“Take ‘em off, doll.” His voice was deep and low with barely contained desire as he pulls down his hakama, _finally_ giving himself a little relief from from the constricting fabric that had been like a prison for hours. He watches you carefully, drop your eyes to his cock and reach for him.

 

“Come take them off yourself, Captain Hirako.” You grin, edging slowly back on the bed. Shinji’s teeth flash bright white as his hands grip your waist so he can toss your body onto the bed. You nearly squeal with delight as he kneels between your thighs, stroking them open. He lunges forward quickly, crushing you against the futon in a deep kiss. His hands rake over your curves forcefully until he reaches your breasts, and slows.

 

Shinji’s fingers become whisper light as they trail over your nipples, teasing them into firm peaks, leaving you whining and gasping beneath him. The back of a finger grazes over your nipple, as he lifts his mouth to hover just above yours. “I said take ‘em off, you tease.”

 

“Do it yourself, Shin- _ah!_ ” The rest of your sassy reply is cut off as he pinches your sensitized bud and releases it again quickly, smirking as he takes in the sight of you panting for breath.

 

His voice was dripping with lust, but underneath that there was still a heavy edge of playfulness. “What was that, doll?” Shinji’s hand slide down your stomach, grazing against your soft flesh, until his touch became light again as it traced up and down your slit over your underwear.

 

“Do it yourself, _Captain Hirak-o!_ ” One long digit slid into your core, stroking briefly, and finding you wet and ready for him.

 

“Don’t mind if I do.” His mouth presses into yours again, his tongue sliding past your lips, distracting you, until your felt - and heard - the sound of lace being ripped from your body.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, you glare up at him as he looks down at you in smug satisfaction. “You shit, Shinji! You’re gonna… _mmm._ ” He grips your hips, holding you where he wants you, sliding into you slowly, in one drawn out thrust. Making it clear that he wanted to feel - and make _you_ feel - every inch of your bodies joining together.

 

“ _Fuck_ … finally!” Shinji sighs loudly, as he pulls out slightly, only to thrust back in. He pulls your hips toward his, drawing you closer as you shift to take him deeper.

 

“That’s it, doll. That’s what I need.” He groans, dropping his head beside your neck, kissing and sucking the tender skin as your thigh wraps around his hip, restricting his thrusts and wrenching him closer. Every grind of his hips  catches your clit. Your back arches from the waves of pleasure crashing through your core every time his hips hit home, leaving you gasping for breath.

 

“ _Ah! Sh-inji!”_ Nails digging into his shoulders, your muscles grow tense as the waves pulsating through your body begin to strengthen. The teasing had gone on long enough, now he just wanted to feel you come. With increased speed and intensity, Shinji plunges his body into yours, kissing away your moans and gasps, as your walls clench down around his cock, ringing out his release with yours.

 

He pressed his forehead to your shoulder, sighing deep, contented breaths, as your fingers trail down his back. After one last, long sigh, he rolled off  and dropped down to the bed beside you, then turned to draw you close. His lips kiss the top of your head as you quickly leaned down and brought the blankets up to cover your satisfied bodies.

 

“Yer incredible, darlin’.” Shinji grins, pressing you closer to his chest while running his free hand through his straight blonde hair.

 

“So were you, _Captain._ ” You purr, crooking your head to kiss his chest before smiling up at him and winking.

 

“Careful, doll. You keep sayin’ that and I’ll fuck you…” Reaching up, you pinch his face in one hand, cutting him off, while the other hand snakes down over his abs. His eyes are dark pools again as your nails drag teasingly over the sensitized skin of his thighs.

 

“ _mmm,_ where? The bath next? I’ll go draw the water… _Captain._ ” You grin, brushing your hand over his dick, already half-hard again, spinning out of bed before he can grab you.

 

Shinji smirks. As frustrated as he was, there was something in him that loved the challenge. “You’re such a tease, doll.”

 

“Maybe, but I’ll make it up to you… over, and over, and…” Your voice trails off as you walk further into the bathroom, drown out by the running water. Shinji sighs, letting his head drop back onto the pillow for a moment, before jumping up to join you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, shameless plug…
> 
> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	17. Party of Four [Grimmjow x Renji x Ichigo x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an ask on Tumblr

It had been a hot day in the Seireitei, and it transitioned into a hot night. You lounged on the couch in the empty house - restless- waiting for your boyfriend to return home after his sparring session. Every window in the living room had been opened while you lay stretched out in a short, thin robe, _hoping_ for a refreshing breeze to pass through, but none came.

 

Frustrated from the heat - and from waiting over an hour for Grimmjow - you jumped up and began slamming the windows shut, just in time for a loud chorus of raucous laughter to reach your ears as the door opened.

 

“Kitten! Your King is home!” Grimmjow cried triumphantly, dropping his bag by the door as Ichigo and Renji filed in after him.

 

Three pairs of eyes zeroed in on you closing the last window. Standing on your toes, stretching up, as the hem of your robe lifted _just enough_ for them to see the curve of your ass. They licked their lips appreciatively as you snapped the window shut and turned to face them. You glance quickly at Renji and Ichigo, enjoying the way their eyes narrow and darken as they follow you around the room. They watch you walk over to Grimmjow, wind your hand behind his neck and kiss him - hard and deep.

 

Grimmjow’s hands trail down over your hips, cupping your thighs under the paper thin silky fabric, and squeezing, crushing you into his muscles - and his half-hard cock. “Mmm, miss me?”

 

“ _Hhnn.”_ Your gasping reply wasn’t any louder than a whisper. Grimmjow groaned in delight hearing your sharp, hissing breath, watching you bite your bottom lip as you inched your hips closer in a desperate attempt to feel him. A sharp, quick cough from Renji caught your attention and abruptly called you both back to the reality that you weren’t alone, not that Grimmjow cared. Not that you cared much either, for that matter, that was half the fun. Ichigo quickly elbowed Renji in the ribs, giving him a look that could kill.

 

Renji narrowed his eyes and glared at Ichigo, rubbing his ribs. “The hell was that for, asshole!?” They were chest to chest in an instant, muscles tensed, clearly still full of testosterone from sparring. The only thing that saved the living room furniture before their fists started flying was your warm body snaking its way between them. They froze and looked down, eyes darting quickly between the full view of your cleavage and your lips as you spoke.

 

Smirking, you feel their heated gaze dragging over the image of your curves, loving every hitched breath they draw. “Enough dick measuring, you two. I’ll get you guys a cold beer.” You slide away, casually pressing your ass into Ichigo, then your hips into Renji as you move. Grinning wildly, you bite your lip again - making sure they see you - when you feel them beginning to swell. You pad across the living room, swivelling your hips as you walk towards the kitchen and pass Grimmjow, shooting him a wicked smile.

 

“Tease.” He swats your butt as you walk, eliciting a delighted little squeal from you as you make your way into the kitchen. “The least you could do is give them a kiss. I know you want to…” Grimmjow’s voice is heavy, drenched with lust and the unspoken confirmation of permission he’d already given when the two of you were alone.

 

Renji and Ichigo’s mouths hang open in shock. Not so much at what Grimmjow had suggested, they had gotten used to the shocking ‘locker room talk’ of Grimmjow a long time ago. What did surprise them was your reaction. No, it didn’t surprise them, it absolutely floored them. They felt their bodies flood with barely contained desire, anxious - yet cautious - to test the boundaries they think they’ve been given.

 

You pull four bottles from the fridge, straighten and turn to face them with a seductive smile. Placing the beers on the dining room table, you walk towards Grimmjow first. Looking up at him under heavy lidded eyes, your finger plays against his abs, trailing against the skin just under his hakama.

 

“You don’t mind, babe?” Reaching up, your mouth hovers just over his before he captures you in a quick, hungry kiss then nudges you away with another full squeeze of your ass.

 

“Grimm, man, I don’t…” Ichigo stutters hesitantly, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck as a blush floods his cheeks, contrasting brilliantly with his orange hair. Your hands reach up around his shoulders, pulling his lips down to meet yours. One quick suck on his bottom lip was all it took before any trace of his hesitance washed away. His lips parted, as his tongue pushed into your mouth in a frenzied taking. Ichigo heard a quiet moan push past your lips and his hands flew down to your hips, pressing you into his erection.

 

Ichigo had every intention of kissing you all night, but he felt you pull away and seal the kiss with another quick peck on his lips before you turned away and walked over to Renji. His chest puffed up excitedly as he grinned with wicked delight. He was much bolder and immediately reached for your waist, pulling you against his hips, eliciting a startled gasp before you smiled.

 

Reaching one hand up behind his head, winding your fingers through his thick crimson hair, you pull his face down to meet yours. Renji is more than ready to take a kiss from you, but one quick nip makes him smirk and wait patiently. You run your tongue along his lips until he sighs, tightening his grip on your hips, as your tongue slides into his mouth to caress his. Your nails scratch against the back of his scalp, making him groan and you smile as you feel his length press into your stomach.

 

You pull back, “ _mmm, thanks_.” Smiling and leaving Renji to slowly blink his eyes open and stare after you as you walk to the table, grab your beer, and sit down on the couch. The slit of your robe slides open, revealing your thigh a fraction of an inch more and three dark, hungry eyes stare down at the newly revealed skin, waiting for more.

 

“Enjoy yourselves?” Grimmjow asks, smug satisfaction creeping across his lips as he dropped down onto the couch next to you and pulled you onto his lap. His hand drifts down to your thigh, nudging the silk robe open a little further. He strokes your leg, dragging his firm, calloused hands over your muscles.

 

Renji and Ichigo stand transfixed for a moment, waiting for him to reveal more of your body to them as your eyes drift closed and you lean your head back against his chest. Grimmjow’s hand inches a little higher, closer towards the apex of your thighs as you sigh. He freezes, grabs his beer, and grins at his two friends.

 

“Dick.” Renji grumbles, as he and Ichigo grab their beers and sit, slouching into the couch, glaring at him.

 

You nuzzle your face against Grimmjow’s neck, nipping at his ear. “Babe, why are you teasing them? That wasn’t why we invited them over.”

 

“Wait…” Renji pauses, glancing at Ichigo as they share a thought.

 

“We?” Ichigo asks, freezing mid-drink.

 

“Che.” Grimmjow grins arrogantly, he’s loving every second of watching his friends struggle to tamp down their lust for _his_ woman. He shifts his hips, sprawling wider on the couch as your hand drifts down to rub his hardening length over his hakama.

 

You pull your mouth from Grimmjow’s neck briefly to look at Renji and Ichigo. “I thought it might be kinda hot if you guys watched us… or maybe more.” As your hand rubs over Grimmjow, you smile over at them, cocking an expectant eyebrow. “I mean, unless you don’t want to…”

 

“ _hmmm_ …” Grimmjow bites his lower lip and drops his head back onto the couch briefly, sprawling his legs out further to give his cock a little relief, a little more room. Ichigo and Renji stare at you, eyes unblinking, both seemingly too dumb-struck to speak. You shrug, rise off Grimmjow’s lap and turn to straddle his hips and face him. His head snaps up and he grins mischievously at his two friends as his hands work quickly to untie the knot of your robe. The silk flutters softly away from your curves, drifting down off your shoulders to hang loosely around the crooks of your elbows. Three sets of hungry, dark eyes absorb every inch of exposed skin, focusing in on the parts of your body that your lacy bra and underwear leave hidden.

 

Grimmjow’s eyes turn back to you, but they’re little more than pools of black. “Kitten… this all for us?” His broad hands span across your lower back under the silk as he devours your neck with frenzied lips and teeth, marking you. Shrugging off the robe, you let it slip through your fingers slowly before casting another seductive look at Ichigo and Renji.

 

“Looks like its just for you babe. I don’t think they want to play. _Ahhh!”_ Your eyes drift closed as your hand winds into Grimmjow’s wild blue hair, keeping his mouth pressed to your skin. He guides his hands over your back - callouses dragging against your skin - to squeeze your butt and pull you down against his still-clothed erection. Grimmjow inhales a sharp hissing breath as your nails drag up his abs, scrambling to pull his shirt off.

 

His lips leave your neck briefly as you pant for breath and he casts an expectant, cocky look at his friends. “Well?”

 

Renji whips his shirt off almost as soon as the words left Grimmjow’s mouth, then relaxes back into his chair, smirking confidently as he finishes his beer. Grimmjow and Renji both look over at Ichigo, noticing the way his eyes fixate on your body. Ichigo’s fingers grip his beer bottle tightly, all color drained from them until they were stark white, but still, he didn’t move. Grimmjow decided he needed a little more motivation.

 

One hand slid from his secure grip on your ass, snaking underneath the band of your underwear, to drag torturously slowly up and down your slit until you were gasping. Desperate for relief, you try to push your hips onto his finger. Grimmjow simply smiles and moves his other hand to your hip, holding you in place until _he_ was ready.

 

“ _Grimm, please.”_ Those brief words are barely more than a needy sigh, but they do the trick. Ichigo ripped his shirt off just in time to watch some of the tension leave your body as Grimmjow slid a long, thick digit into your channel. You cast a glance over your shoulder, smiling, and writhing. “Are you two just gonna sit there? This bra is pretty, but its really _ahhh!_ uncomfortable.” Your eyes dart quickly to Grimmjow, smirking up at you as he slid another finger into your core - and curled.

 

Ichigo and Renji jumped up, elbowing each other in furious competition to reach you first. Grimmjow laughed, as his lips drifted over your neck, and he pulled his finger free, eliciting a sharp glare from you. “C’mon, let’s take this to the bedroom.” He stood swiftly, carrying you still straddled around his waist, leaving Ichigo and Renji trailing after.  Your hands weave through Grimmjow’s hair as he walked, your lips and tongue swirl over the shell of his ear as you stared back at Ichigo and Renji.

 

Grimmjow lifts your hips free from his, letting your toes sink into the plush, soft carpet below. Your nails drag down his body as your fingers work quickly to untie his hakama, letting his hard cock spring forward. Grinning up at him, your hand strokes up and down his shaft as you feel Ichigo’s warm hands unclasp your bra. Nudging the lacy fabric from your shoulders, Ichigo leans forward and presses a soft kiss to the back of your neck that sends a chill down your spine, settling into a pool of warmth and desire that is steadily building.

 

“Gods, your skin is so soft.” Ichigo murmurs, continuing to trail kisses over your neck.

 

Renji drops to his knees beside the three of you, pressing his palms into your curves as his fingers slide underneath the fabric of your underwear, pulling them down. He stands slowly, letting his hands caress your body as he rises. “You are so fucking hot.” You can hear - and feel - his desire for you as his erection presses into your back.

 

Grimmjow nips at your lips quickly before turning you to face the ravenous eyes of his friends. He watches them, proudly savoring the way their eyes slowly travel up and down your naked body. Your hands work quickly to remove their belts and push the now unbearably tight fabric of their hakama off their hips. Turning to Ichigo first, you wrap your hand around his length, running your hand up and down his hard dick slowly, grinning up at him and biting your bottom lip. He lunges for you, capturing your lips in a wild kiss.

Unable to bear watching any longer, Renji’s fingers reach under your chin, pulling your mouth from Ichigo, guiding your body to his. Smiling, drunk with lust and desire, you comply happily. Your hands trace the dark ink of his tattoos from his shoulders and down his abs until you reach his cock. Holding him, hard and heavy in your palm, caressing up and down his girth.

 

“Fuuuccckk.” Renji’s eyes drift closed briefly before he leans down, devouring your mouth with a kiss that leaves your head swimming. Grimmjow’s heated muscles press against your back, his erection nudging the small of your back as his hands massage your shoulders before turning you back to face him. Driven completely wild already with arousal - yours and theirs - you reach up and pull his face down to yours, consuming his lips in a deep kiss. Renji and Ichigo, desperate to continue touching you, kiss your shoulders and touch your soft skin with their calloused palms.

 

You pull away from Grimmjow and shove his shoulders, making him fall back to the bed. His dark eyes flash briefly with delight as you climb onto the futon, prowling towards him like a cat as he leans slightly onto the headboard. You move to straddle his hips when his hands flash out to stop you. “Turn around, kitten. Let ‘em watch for a while.”

 

Without a word, Ichigo and Renji kneel beside you and Grimmjow, looking for any excuse to be near you - and touch you. They hold your overstimulated body steady as you turn your back to Grimmjow and straddle his muscular thighs. His hands travel over your hips and ass greedily as you wrap your hand around his cock and slowly lower yourself down onto him, swivelling your hips slowly to accommodate the stretch.

 

Inhaling a deep hissing breath at your ecstatic impalement, your eyes drift closed, your mouth falls open, and your head drops back, as you sigh out a long _“ahhh! mmmm…_ ”

 

Grimmjow groans when your hips finally lay flush over his. “Fuck! You’re so tight, kitten.” His hands reach around your body, massaging your breasts and pinching the stiff peaks until you’re left gasping. Bending his knees - sprawling - he pushes your legs out further, allowing you to shift and take him deeper. As you begin grinding your hips up and down his length, Renji and Ichigo relax onto the bed, watching every motion.

 

Their eyes both focus in on your sex, completely exposed to them, _for_ them. Renji reaches down first, gripping his cock tightly in his hand, trying to match the image he was enjoying of your walls clenching Grimmjow’s dick with roll of your hips. Not to be outdone, Ichigo slid his palm down his abs slowly, brushing a thumb over his head before stroking down and back up his length.

 

You cast a quick glance to your right at Renji, then your left at Ichigo, as they continued to grip their cocks - devouring you with their eyes as they moved. Their breaths, slow at first, were coming faster now as they licked their lips and narrowed their eyes, transfixed watching your hand dip down the delta of your thighs. Breathless, they watched your fingers brush over your clit, making you moan, before your hands stroke back up your body to your breasts. Massaging the soft flesh, your fingers graze over your nipples - and pinch - as you bite your lip and narrow your eyes at Renji, and Ichigo.

 

Grimmjow’s grips your waist with bruising force, pulling you down - hard - onto his lap as he thrusts up into your channel. Your walls tighten down around him as your hands fly down to his thighs, your nails digging into his muscles in an effort to steady yourself.

 

“ _ahhh! Grimm!”_ You moan, your chest heaving for want of air.

 

Grimmjow grins triumphantly as he looks over at Ichigo, and then Renji. “Ya jus gunna sit there stroking your own cocks, or ya gunna help the lady out?” His breathing is heavy as you continue to grind your hips over him. Its clear the only thing stopping him from coming is his extreme stamina and control.

 

Ichigo pounces on you from his place on the futon, all trace of any previous inhibition when the night began was gone. His hand winds behind your head, pressing your lips to his in a ravenous kiss. You’re already so close, you can do little more than gasp. Ichigo drinks down every desperate breath, matching it with his own. His hands move quickly to your breasts, replacing - exceeding - the contact from your own touch that you had lost. You reach down, capturing his dick - stroking him.

 

“Gods that feels so good, ___.” He groans, rolling your buds between his fingers while his teeth nip lightly at your lips.

 

“Ichi…” You gasp his name, tightening your grip on him and spinning your thumb over his head, and pressing his slit until he moaned.

 

Renji’s eyes are dark as he watches and smiles, taking in the scene in front of him. He kneels between your legs, his fingers and palms kneading into the pliant muscles of your thighs before he settles onto his stomach beneath you. He sighs a hot breath that drifts over your sex, sending a flutter of anticipation through your core just before his warm tongue swirls over your clit.

 

Keeping his lips pressed against your skin, Renji mumbles “mmm, you taste so good.” His voice, heavy with desire. He smiles briefly before wrapping his lips around your clit and sucking. One hand tightens around Ichigo’s dick, while the other flys out, winding through Renji’s crimson hair to hold his face against you.

 

Crying out, your voice echoes through the room “ _Fuck!_ _Renji_!” Your walls clench down and flutter around Grimmjow. He presses his forehead against your shoulder, growling into your soft skin.

 

“That’s so good, kitten! Do it again Renji, she’s gunna come.” His lips hover just over your body before his teeth sink into your shoulder. The warmth settling in your core starts to spread as Grimmjow guides your rhythm around him. Renji smirks again, his fingers dig into your thighs as he flicks his tongue over your clit quickly then wraps his lips around it and sucks.

 

Your muscles tense as your thumb presses into Ichigo’s slit again. You squeeze his shaft, giving him a taste of the way your walls clench around Grimmjow as he thrusts up into your core. The room echoes again with your blissful cries, and Ichigo’s groans as you come together. He winds his hands through your hair, capturing your lips in a passionate kiss until you both break away, panting for breath.

 

Grimmjow’s teeth nip at your shoulder, making you moan and smile, as his hands continue rocking your hips over his length. Renji grins up at you, wiping his chin on the back of his wrist as he shifts to kneel beside you. The corner of Ichigo’s mouth quirks up in a brief smile as he rolls your nipples once more before settling into Renji’s recently vacated position.

 

“Damn, that was hot, ___. You _definitely_ got me excited.” Renji presses his forehead against yours, his voice is steeped in lust. You smile and stare back at him under heavy-lidded eyes as you wrap your hand around his cock, and squeeze. Renji groans deeply, then pulls your lips to his in a heated kiss that rivals all his others.

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it Renji?” Grimmjow’s smirk is arrogant until he feels you tease him, clenching down around him, then grinding your hips over his shaft - hard. He groans, dropping his body back slightly against the headboard, perfectly content to let you have your fun.

 

“Ya, babe. Just like that.” He encourages, licking his lips as his hands caress the curves of your ass while you move.

 

Renji growls, then dares to lift his mouth from yours for a brief second to reply to Grimmjow. “So fu- _mmmphf_.” You snatch his chin and nip at his bottom lip as punishment. Dragging your nails down his abs and past his hips, squeezing his cock as you kiss him again. He kisses urgently across your jaw and down your neck, grazing the thin skin he finds there and bites, leaving his own marks on your skin  to mingle with Grimmjow’s.

 

“Renji!” You cry out as his tongue swirls softly over the mark he just left. He grins against your neck and does it all over again as you work up and down his shaft slowly as a reward.

 

Ichigo grins up at you, enjoying every hitched breath you draw as Renji’s palm caresses your breast. His strong fingers twirl over your nipple - then pinch. He casts a glance at Grimmjow behind you. His eyes are closed, cinched shut in pleasure, as he shifts his hips restlessly and bites his bottom lip. His fingers sink into your hips, a  delicious counterpoint to the pleasure overwhelming your senses.

 

Ichigo strokes your thighs, soft gentle touches that steadily creep higher until he reaches your core. Applying a little more pressure now, his thumb grazes over your clit, making you shudder and clench down around Grimmjow as he hisses. Ichigo spreads your folds further, pausing briefly to enjoy the scene playing out before him as Grimmjow thrusts into you. He can feel your muscles quivering again already but he knows you’re desperately trying to hold out, just-a-little-longer. He presses his mouth and nose against you, inhaling your scent, then swirls his tongue over your clit until your back arches in pleasure. Ichigo can already feel himself stiffen again.

 

Your hand speeds up around Renji. You’re close and taking him with you, but you’re quickly aware of Ichigo’s mouth leaving you. Glancing down as Renji continues sucking on your neck - completely oblivious to your distraction -  you see why. Ichigo looks up at you and winks before his tongue slides down your slit and onto Grimmjow’s shaft. His mouth continues moving while his hand sneaks down to caress Grimmjow’s balls - and he squeezes.

 

Grimmjow freezes, his cinched eyes fly open in surprise for a brief instant before he groans. His hands grip your hips with electrified force until his knuckles turn white. He growls now - a long, loud - “Fuuuuucccckkkk!” then proceeds to bounce you up and down his length, thrusting up into you in time with renewed vigor.

 

“Do it... again.” You pant, winding your fingers through Ichigo’s bright hair. He smiles and begins licking long lines over Grimmjow’s cock, up your slit, swirling over your clit - sucking - then back down again to repeat the erotic dance all over again. He lifts his hips, easily finding his own hard shaft, and begins stroking himself. Renji glances down briefly and chuckles, sending his warm breath over your already overheated skin. He nuzzles against your cheek, softly biting your ear lobe, and rolling your nipple in his firm grasp. Your legs shake as the warmth pooling at the base of your spine begins to spread, consuming your body in a delicious wave of fire. Your chest rises and falls quickly under Renji’s grasp, accentuating the bounce of your breasts as Grimmjow moves you harder - faster - than before. Orgasm building, threatening to overtake you at any second, you pull Ichigo’s face closer and twirl your thumb over the head of Renji’s dick.

 

“I’m-I’m gonna come.” You gasp out the warning. Judging by the quick breaths, moans, and groans of the three men surrounding you, they are too.

 

Crying out loudly - screaming - your voice is a stuttered sound, broken by every contraction of your walls around Grimmjow’s length. You grasp Renji tightly, trailing your thumb over his slit until every muscle in his body is tense as he loudly groans out his release. Ichigo’s voice joins the chorus of moans filling the room as he comes again. Grimmjow thrusts up into your tight channel, holding you steady with one hand on your hip and the other gripping your shoulder. His hips rise twice more and he growls as he stiffens and fills you with a rush of heat.

 

Grimmjow presses your back to his chest, gently kissing your neck as you sigh. Renji’s lips sweetly smooth over the red marks covering your neck as Ichigo rises in front of you. He holds your face between his hands and presses his lips to your cheek before he and Renji lift your liquified - exhausted - body from Grimmjow, laying you on the bed.

 

“ _You_ were incredible.” Renji whispers, brushing a stray hair from your face.

 

Ichigo chuckles, smiling down at you. “No, you’re a goddess.” The mattress shifts around you as Ichigo and Renji leave and walk quickly to the bathroom to clean up. Grimmjow wraps his body around your side, pulling you into his chest and nuzzling your cheek.

 

“Woman, you’re perfect.” He whispers in your ear, words only you hear as you smile at his tenderness and snuggle back into his warmth.

 

Ichigo and Renji return to your side, caressing your skin with warm wash clothes as Grimmjow rolls his eyes. Unthinking, Renji offers him one before laughingly pulling it away again before Grimmjow can mutter curses about _‘Tch. Do I look like I fucking wanna wipe her offa me?!’_

 

Renji lays down beside you, stroking your cheek with a finger. Ichigo relaxes on top of you for a moment, supporting himself to keep from crushing you, his head just below your breast as he listens to your heart.

 

The silence in the room is peaceful, but a funny question creeps into your mind and you try to stifle your laugh. Three heads kick up, surrounding you with questioning looks.

 

“So… same time next week?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, shameless plug…  
> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	18. Picnic [Kisuke x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an ask on Tumblr

You stood in the kitchen, assembling the last few items on your list and tucking them neatly into your large basket. Crackers? Check. Cheese? Check. Fruit? Check. Sake? Check, two bottles should be more than enough. As you examined the contents, a plotting, wicked smile spread across your face. If you had your way, most of the items in that basket would be coming home with the two of you later, nearly untouched.

The last obstacle standing in the way of your plan was Kisuke himself. You sat down on the couch and waited, perched anxiously on the edge, ready to jump up and congratulate him the minute he walked in the door. You never doubted for a minute that he would pass, you knew your husband better than anyone, and you were no stranger to his capabilities. Even those abilities Kisuke kept secret from everyone else, he shared with you. Each of you made up one half of the same person.

You glanced over at the clock, the test should have been finished by now assuming there were no complications. Your knee bounced in anxious anticipation until you heard a muffled noise at the door. Freezing briefly, you jump up as soon as you hear the door close. Kisuke’s hand peeks around the corner of the wall slowly giving you pause.

You manage to squeak out one word, “Well?”

When Kisuke finally rounds the corner,  he was smirking and blushing slightly. He looks down at the ground sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with one raised hand behind his sandy blonde head. The unmistakable white Captain’s haori hangs around his body. “Well Princess, it seems I’m the new Captain of the Twelfth Division.” He smiles and raises his head just in time to see - then feel - you throw your arms around his shoulders, intent on squeezing the life out of him. You kiss his face in hurried, chaste pecks, before your mouth crushes against his.

It took less than a second for Kisuke to return the kiss - and then some. His lips never left yours as he pushes you against the hallway wall. Sliding his hands up against the bare skin of your legs, he grips your thighs under your skirt and lifts, wrapping you around his waist. Kisuke had been suitably distracted lately preparing for his exam, or rather, trying to distract himself from it. That had left precious little time for the two of you to be intimate in that window, and the cracks in both of your resistance were starting to show.

There was nothing you wanted more in that minute that to reach for his obi, untie his hakama, and let him take you right there in the hallway. _Gods, how you wanted that._ But that would have spoiled your other plans for the evening. Thankfully, Kisuke’s natural curiosity gave you the interruption you sorely needed to get a hold of yourself. Kisuke nudges your head to the side, teeth grazing over your neck before he pushes the collar of your shirt down and kisses your collarbone. He turns his head slightly to move more of your shirt when the large basket on the kitchen counter catches his eye.

“What’s that?” He asks, still holding you pressed against him and his slowly hardening erection. You shift your hips briefly, inching closer to him, before remembering your original - nefarious plans.

“I thought we could celebrate you becoming a Captain with a nice picnic. At that quiet pond we like?” You lower your legs from their position around his hips, settling yourself back onto the floor, trying to disguise your pout.

“You planned all this, for me? Maa, you’re too good. But don’t you want to finish what we started before we go?” Kisuke turns back to you, his body closing in on you again as his lips press against your neck. You steal yourself, gritting your teeth to spit out the answer you don’t want to give, but need to. He can sense your hesitance -  your desire - and chooses that moment to lift one leg up his waist, pressing his hips into you and making sure you feel how hard he is.

Your fingers curl into his new white haori, and you drop your forehead onto his shoulder. “ _Kisuke._ ” You sigh, pushing your hips forward to meet his.

His reply is little more than a hot, breathy whisper in your ear, and you know he wants this just as badly as you do. “Tell me what you want, Princess.”

If your grip on his haori had been any tighter in that moment, the fresh crisp linen  would have been ripped to shreds. Taking a deep breath, you close your eyes and clench your teeth before you speak. “I want… to go to the pond.” You hate yourself for saying it, but the delicious memory of your plan races through your mind. It was rare to be able to surprise your husband, he was always one step ahead of everyone at **every** turn. Kisuke lowers your thigh, looking mildly disappointed for a moment.

“Whatever you want.” His finger nudges your downcast chin up to meet his smiling eyes. He gives you a quick kiss before walking into the kitchen to grab the basket. You pick up the large blanket and follow him out the door.

***

When you get to the secluded pond, there isn’t another soul in sight. It was just as private as it had been when Kisuke took you there to propose, not so long ago. Privacy and memories were the main reasons you chose the location in the first place. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a bright orange-pink glow in the distance. You lay the blanket down across the lush, bright green grass and kneel, motioning for Kisuke to join you. He doesn’t need much encouragement to relax though, and promptly drops down beside you, laying out on his back with his hands behind his head.

Unpacking the basket, you glance over at him, listening to him talk about the test like it was nothing. Truthfully, for him it probably was easy. A sense of calm washes over you as you realize that this is the most Kisuke has seemed like his usual self in weeks. He was back to the carefree, yet secretly hyper-intelligent man you feel in love with. And you had purposefully brought him back to the spot where you first fell in love with him, though he was none the wiser about that fact when he proposed. A sly smile creeps across your face. _Good._ Though now you have every intention of adding to that list of firsts.

You hand him a glass of sake and he sits up just enough to drink it without spilling, preferring to stay as relaxed as possible. His kimono drifts open, exposing more of his chest and the hard planes of muscle beneath for your view. Quickly sipping down your own cup, you feel your desire to be touched by him - no - to be taken by him, overwhelming you at a fever pace. Reaching forward, you slip your hand under his kimono, working your fingers over his pecs, and down lower, swiftly nudging the fabric open. His abs bunch and contract as he reaches for you, casting his empty cup aside carelessly.

In one agile move, Kisuke had lain you down on the blanket next to him, and now hovered just above you, quickly turning the tables on your plans. His palm grazed over the soft skin of your thighs, stroking gently - too gently - as he looked down at you and smiled.

“Now Princess, I thought we were here to have a picnic?” His grin grows wider before bringing his lips down to your neck, kissing and sucking the thin skin until you’re left gasping. You can feel the blood - and desire - coursing through your veins as your hand winds into his sandy hair, pressing his face to your neck further.

“I may have had _ah!_ other plans in mind too.” You whisper, your voice drenched in lust when Kisuke’s teeth graze over your ear.

He chuckles, sending warm air over your skin, making you choke back a moan. “We just got here and you want to head home already?” You grin triumphantly, then push his shoulders, pinning him on his back against the blanket. So he hadn’t figured out your plan after all. Straddling his hips, you can feel his steadily hardening girth pressing deliciously against your core. Your hands - and nails - explore the contours of his muscles, up and down his chest, throwing open his kimono and haori.

A mischievous smile drifts across your lips while you grind your hips over Kisuke’s. His hands fly down to your waist, holding you there, when you hear him draw a sharp - hissing - breath, and watch his head fall back briefly. “I wasn’t thinking we would go home.” Your voice is a seductive whisper just before you kiss him.

Straightening up again quickly you pull your shirt off, tossing it aside as Kisuke continues to guide the wave-like motion of your hips over his clothed erection. “We’re outside, Princess. Anyone could walk by and see us.” Somehow the heated, dark tone of his voice and the way his hands reach up your body to quickly unclasp your bra, give you the distinct impression that he could care less about anyone walking by.

Your fingers work hastily to untie his obi, pushing down the constrictive fabric of his hakama until his hard cock was completely exposed to you. Wrapping your palm around him, you stroke slowly up and down his length, staring into each other’s dark eyes, intent on teasing him a little.

“I think we both know that no one comes around here.” Your back arches and you finish your sentence with a sharp gasp as Kisuke caresses your breasts, rolling his fingers over your pert nipples as you speak. “ _mmm, Kisuke._ ”

Mouth open and spine arching so hard you feel like it might snap, Kisuke rolls you onto your back and kneels between your thighs. His fingers continue to tease over your nipples, lightly swirling, as he brings his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. “You really are too good to me.” He whispers, his voice is a  deep groan as his lips kiss hungrily down your jaw onto your neck.

“Kisuke, _please._ ” You moan, gasping for breath. He laughs again, teeth grazing over your neck until you feel his hand travel down your stomach. He pushes your skirt up and out of his way, nudging your underwear aside as his fingers trail lightly over your sex, up and down. Pleasantly surprised to find you wet and ready for him because he wasn’t sure he could have waited any longer. He removes his hand quickly, but before you can protest the loss you feel the hot, blunt head of his cock pressing against your entrance.

Wrapping your leg around his hip, you tighten your muscles to encourage him forward, but Kisuke stays frozen in place, smiling down at you. “You want something, Princess?” Apparently you weren’t the only one who could tease. But Kisuke’s eyes are dark pools of desire. You can feel his body desperately trying to fight the urge to drive into you.

“No. I need you, _Captain._ ” Your lips part in a devilish smile as Kisuke brings his mouth down to yours, and surges his hips forward into your heat, sharply, until he’s fully sheathed. Your hips rise and shift of their own accord, eagerly craving more as you wiggle to take him deeper.

“Ah, that’s it baby.” Kisuke sighs, pulling your leg further up his hip. The new angle makes you keen and moan as he pulls out and snaps his hips back into yours. Each thrust is hard and deep, catching your clit, sending a warm rush through your muscles. Your toes curl into the soles of your feet as your walls flutter unevenly around his dick. His head drops back and his eyes drift closed as he savors the feeling for a moment before crushing his mouth against yours again.

Its been too long, and its clear that both your bodies have been aching for this moment. Kisuke drinks down every hitched gasp and moan you make, his own breaths coming more rapidly. “Come for me, Princess. We’ve got all weekend to celebrate.”

The mere thought of spending an entire weekend like this, finally uninterrupted, makes your head spin and the warmth pooling in your core nearly spill over. Kisuke can feel your muscles beginning to tense throughout your body, pushing him to thrust into you - harder and deeper - than before. Your walls cinch down around him in long, even pulls as you cry out your release, chanting his name. He can’t continue holding out, savoring in the delicious way you spasm around him, commanding his own release. He fills you again and again before crushing his mouth to yours, riding the waves of your aftershocks as he comes.  

As your breathing returns to normal, you lay with your head pressed against Kisuke’s chest as his hands drift lazily over your exposed skin, looking up into the sky as the first of the night’s stars begin to appear.

“Gods, that was incredible.” Kisuke murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“It really was… _Captain_.” You smirk slyly before turning your head to look up at him. “We should pack up and head home for round two.”

Kisuke laughs and swiftly lifts you to straddle his hips while his hands caress your curves all over again. He drags his palms slowly up your stomach to massage your breasts, fingers swirling over your nipples - pinching - until he hears you moan and watches your head drop back.

“Not so fast, Princess.” Kisuke grins, sitting up and pulling you in closer against his fully-hard erection. The temptation of him filling you again makes your head swim in ecstasy. “We aren’t quite finished here.” He wraps his lips around your nipple and sucks while he grips the base of his shaft with the other hand. Reaching between your bodies, you place your hand over the top of his as you slide down onto him, torturously slow.

“ _hhnng_ , if you insist, Captain Urahara.” You smile, rolling your hips over his.

“Keep that up and we won’t be leaving.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, shameless plug…
> 
> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	19. The Strong, Silent Type [Chad x Reader]

Fumbling to get the key in the apartment door as fast as possible, Chad was on your back in an instant. Nuzzling his face into your neck - kissing, licking, and sucking every inch of exposed skin he found until your head rolled back, offering up even more of your body. His hands took on a mind of their own, slowly rubbing over the curve of your ass before slipping underneath the hem of your shirt.

The callouses on Chad’s palms drag along your skin excruciatingly slowly. His fingers work quickly to unsnap the front closure of your bra, showing their experience - and familiarity - with your clothing and your body. He pushes the fabric aside, massaging your breasts briefly while his fingers brush over your nipples until they form stiff peaks. His breath is hot and heavy against your ear as his teeth graze over your earlobe quickly before moving back down to your neck. Your body betrays you as your back arches, craving more of his touch, and a needy sigh slips past your lips.

“Chad,” You whisper, desperately trying to choke back a moan. “The neighbors will see!” You draw a hissing breath as he rolls your nipples between his wide fingers. You can feel his lips part in a smile pressed against your neck.

His voice is quiet in your ear, but sounds even deeper than usual, dripping in barely contained lust. “Guess you better hurry up and unlock the door then.”

 _‘Door? What door?!’_ Suddenly you realize you’d been gripping the keys so hard, they were digging into your palms. You scramble to get the key back into the lock as Chad takes another step closer and you feel his thick erection press into your back underneath his jeans, making you keen.

You practically purr out a long, sighing _“mmmm.”_

Finally, the sweet sound of the latch releasing loudly echoes in your ears, competing with your own heavy breaths. The second you twist the doorknob to your shared home, Chad scoops you up and carries you inside. Pressing your back against the entry wall, you wrap your legs tightly around his waist. He quickly strips off your shirt, casting it aside before pushing your now already loose bra off your shoulders, tossing it onto the floor.

Not trusting the dexterity of your fingers in a moment like this, your rip his shirt open, letting the buttons fly off in a dozen directions and pushing the fabric hastily from his body. He has more shirts, you can worry about finding those buttons tomorrow. Understanding that your need is matching his own now, he devours your lips with his own in a frenzied kiss before travelling down your neck.

Your moans and heavy gasps echo through the apartment as his teeth scrape and mark your neck, while his fingers massage the pliant flesh of your breasts. Long past the point of caring about the marks you know must be covering you body, you hold his face against you. Panting, desperately seeking breath, you roll your hips against his until he groans and you know he’s gotten the message. Chad’s rough hands caress down your body to your hips, slipping underneath your skirt to grip your ass as he spins away from the wall, carrying you towards the bedroom.

“Ahh, thank gods!” You cry, rolling your hips against his, craving even the slightest amount of friction to ease the ache overloading your senses. Chad chuckles, but there’s a sharp edge behind his laugh, accentuated by the way he slides you down his body slowly, pressing you into his fully hardened length.

His hands drag your skirt and underwear off in one fell swoop. Before he can guide you down to the bed, he feels your hand stroke slowly over his dick. _“Mmmm.”_ That sinful, deep voice shakes you to your pulsating core as you pull the zipper on his jeans down. His head falls back briefly as your nails scratch down his thighs, pulling his jeans and boxers down as you move.

Your hand slides up and down his length, keeping him absolutely entranced as you push him back to lie on the bed. He finally looks up in time to see you kneeling between his sprawled, long legs, massaging his thighs as you push your hair back and look up at him, eyes heavy with want.

“Babe, you don’t… _ugh, yes!_ ” Chad lets out a long, deep sigh as you wrap your mouth around his achingly hard cock. Your tongue swirls around his head as your hand moves up and down his shaft, stroking what you can’t fit in your mouth.

Chad draws a hissing breath, desperately trying to keep still and avoid thrusting up into your mouth. One hand fists the sheets beside him, gripping the fabric for dear life, while the other threads through your hair to massage the back of your scalp. Watching his chest rise and fall with unsteady breaths, you run your tongue down the underside of his dick and back up again. Wrapping your hot mouth around him again, you sucked - hard - until every muscle in his body tensed and shivered.

“ _Hhnnn_ , you’re so good at that.” Chad spoke through gritted teeth. He wanted nothing more than to come in that moment, but he also wanted to hold out even more, waiting for an even sweeter reward. Your tongue seared into his slit just before you sucked him in again. Chad’s hands gripped your arms in a quick flash, pulling you up to the bed beside him.

“I wasn’t done yet.” You smile up at him, arching your back as his thick fingers pinch and torment your nipples.

Chad smirks, his dark hair falling down to frame his face as he watched you writhe against his touch. “Its my turn now.” He hovered over you kissing you deeply while his erection danced over your sex, teasing, instead of entering. You shifted your hips, trying to wrap your leg around his waist to pull him into your aching core. The throbbing sensation in you clit was becoming unbearable, screaming for relief. You let out a long, relieved sigh as you watched Chad settle onto his stomach between your thighs.

He kissed the inside of your thighs gently as you squirmed. “Baby, plea- _ahhhhh!_ ” Chad interrupts your plea with a long lick up your slit, tasting your arousal. His hands gripped your thighs, holding your core against him as you ground your hips into his face. Tongue swirling over your clit, he felt your thighs begin to tremble. Still, you pressed your hips further into his face, moaning loudly as he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked. Your need for him - your responsiveness to his touch - always drove him wild.

“ _Chad,_ ” You moaned again, winding your fingers through his brown waves as he groaned into your core, licking and sucking your clit over and over. “ _Right there!_ I’m gonna... I’m-” The thin thread within you that held you together snapped, sending your orgasm rushing through your body, overwhelming all thought as you came.

Chad’s full lips marked a path up your stomach, over your panting chest, and up to your neck as you blinked your eyes open. He smiled, eyes full of confidence and pride as he reached towards the nightstand drawer for a condom. One hand reached out quickly to grab his, stopping him, as he looked down at you - utterly confused.

“No. I want to feel you.” Your voice was low and breathy as you reached between your bodies and stroked his girth, carefully pulling him closer until you pressed the blunt head of his cock against your heat.

Chad rested his head against your shoulder, turning slowly to run his lips over your ear as he groaned. You wrapped your thigh around his hip, pulling him closer until just his tip was teasing you. His arms shook, trying frantically not to drive into you as his body begged him to. “You sure?”

Your leg tightened again, pulling him an inch closer, until you both moaned. “Yes! Gods, yes. I want you to come in me.” Your request was barely a sigh, but it made Chad’s eyes roll back as he slid into you, agonizingly slow. One hard roll of his hips against your clit when he was finally seated inside your heat made you see stars. Back arching, you moaned loudly, digging your nails into his shoulders.

“ _Nnngg_ , you feel so good.” That incredible deep voice,his hitching breaths, sent a shudder straight to the pit of your stomach, making your walls tighten down around him. Or maybe it was what he was doing to your body that made you feel that way. He held your hips tight in his firm hands, thrusting with deep, rolling strokes.

You pulled his lips down to meet yours, kissing him with a fierce passion as you felt heat climbing up your spine. The way your body hugged his tightly already, Chad felt every flutter of your walls pulling against his length long before your short, quick moans climbed higher. Your body, beckoning him to come - in more ways than one - was a call he never could resist. He growled, plunging into your heat one last time, matching your release with his own, driving your climax even higher as he came.

Chad kisses you tenderly, rolling onto his back and pulling your body against his to hold you close as you shivered with aftershocks. The stillness of the room was full of deep, sighs as his hands caressed your skin softly, lulling you into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, shameless plug…  
> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	20. Good Things Come in Big Packages [Kensei x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of a fic in 'Cotton Candy Fluff' 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Good Things Come in Small Packages](%E2%80%9D)
> 
>  
> 
> Do me a solid, go read that first. This chapter picks up immediately where that one leaves off.
> 
> Also, consider yourselves warned - this is my longest fic to date.

That first fight with Kensei lasted nearly 45 minutes. Despite the gruelling length, it was watched with rapt attention by just about everyone present at the gym. They had all expected it to be over the second you stepped into the cage together, but were flabbergasted when it continued on. There was no way in hell they would consent to being moved until it ended.

If Kensei wanted a date, you were going to make _damn sure_ he earned it, no matter how much you wanted it too. Even as he caught you in a guillotine choke, you smirked. You knew without a doubt that you were caught and would have to tap, but you were also determined to have a little fun with him beforehand. You decided to test the waters to see just how much - how _badly_ \- he wanted you.

Your hips hovered just above his - slightly out of reach - while he locked his ankles together over your lower back, preventing any possibility of escape. No matter, it wasn’t like you wanted to escape anyway, even if it meant winning. Your smile grew wider, unseen by anyone with your head trapped between Kensei’s massive chest and bicep. His scent made your thoughts dizzy; a mixture of body soap, a hint of faded cologne, and sweat. A smell that you would discover was distinctly Kensei and it made your mouth water. Despite his need to win, he kept his hold around your neck loose - just not quite loose enough for you to escape.  

Using the mat for leverage, you ground your hips against his, pretending to try and wiggle your head free from his grasp. Your true purpose was much more salacious than some half-assed attempt to free yourself. You were rewarded with a groaned, quiet “ _hhhnngg,_ ” from Kensei, followed promptly by a firm “ _Quit it!_ ” only loud enough for you to hear, as you felt him swell and harden further underneath you. The tempting sensation made you choke back a gasp as you rethought your original plan.

 _‘Shit. I’m supposed to be teasing him, not myself!’_ You chastised yourself. Feeling his dick twitch against your core made your head swim, nearly overwhelming you with desire. Your body took over and ground your hips into his again until you gasped again. When your head didn’t move an inch, it was clear to Kensei you weren’t even trying to get free.

It was Kensei’s turn to smirk now as his chest swelled with pride and confidence, knowing damn well that the noise that eeked out despite your best efforts, wasn’t a gasp of exertion. You wanted him too, he was sure of it. He quickly locked in his hold tighter than ever. Kensei knew that he needed to finish this fight now before he started ripping your scant clothing off in front of everyone. You - naked - was a sight he wanted reserved for his eyes _only_.

The second he felt your hand flutter a quick beat against his pecs, signifying your admitted defeat, he released his hold around your neck. Standing quickly, he held his hand out to you, helping you up with ease. Kensei hunched over slightly, pretending to recover his breath after the lengthy fight. He stared after you as you winked at him and stepped out of the cage, heading straight to Kenny for your post-fight breakdown. His act might have fooled everyone else, but you knew damn well that you were the cause of his protective posture as he waited for his erection to die down.

Shinji and Renji immediately mobbed Kensei the minute he stepped outside the cage, trailing after him as he walked to his bag. He wiped the sweat from his face and chest quickly with a towel, then held it near his waist as he took a drink from his water bottle. Baggy shorts or not, he was a big guy and he knew _someone_ was bound to notice his partial before his body relaxed. Kensei silently prayed it wouldn’t be Shinji, knowing he would never live it down.

“Holy shit that was an incredible fight!” Renji smiled excitedly, clapping Kensei on the shoulder.

“You got some steal balls to go up against ___ that long.” Shinji marvelled, glancing over in your direction. “I was half hard just watching her!”

Kensei swallowed his water quickly in a desperate effort not to spit it out all over his two friends. He dropped his water bottle back into his bag, coughing slightly as he recovered, then looked over at you. You nodded your head in understanding as Kenny finished his instructions, giving you pointers on escaping a guillotine choke the next time someone caught you in it. Renji and Shinji followed Kensei’s gaze as they all faced you and Kenny now.

Kenny quickly laid down on the mats surrounding the outside of the cage and put you back in the hold, speaking quietly, just to you. Instead of waiting for his step-by-step instructions, you quickly shot out from his grasp in a knowledgeable escape. Kenny congratulated you proudly on your quick study as you both stood, and your eyes quickly - pointedly - found Kensei. Smiling again, you quirked your brow, challenging him, and delighted in watching the realization flash across his face - and his face only.

 _‘She fucking knew how to escape that whole time.’_ Kensei’s eyes narrowed in a glare briefly before a new realization hit him as you began walking over. You wanted him to win, you wanted that date just as badly as he did. The corner of his mouth kicked up in a sly, confident smirk.

Shinji glances back and forth between you, “Why don’t we uh... let you two talk about yer fight. Huh, Renji?” He sputters out quickly, grabbing Renji’s arm when you finally reach them.

“Deadly fight, ___! I get next the next roll with you!” Renji called to you, oblivious, as Shinji hauled him away.

“So, what about that date, _Kensei_?” You ask, smiling up at him when you two were finally alone. Quick glances and blatant stares by everyone in the gym be damned, in that moment, it was just the two of you, everyone else ceased to exist.

“Right... because I beat you.” Kensei paused, the hint of a smile touching his lips. He watched your eyes shimmer back up at him, the two of you sharing an unspoken understanding that there would be a rematch in your future. “Uh, how about Saturday? Renji has his big fight that night, I think the whole gym’s going. Maybe we could go watch and grab a bite afterwards or something.”

 _‘Two days away... I can wait two days.’_ Kensei thought, watching - feeling - you inch closer to him until the gap between you was almost imperceptible. A yearning to take you, right then and there, began coursing through his veins all over again - stronger than ever.

You smiled up at him, your own eyes dark with desire that was nearly as palpable as his own. “Or something.”

Closing the remaining distance between your bodies - reaching up -  your hand wraps around his neck as you pull Kensei’s face down to yours. The touch of your warm fingers searing into his skin sends a chill shooting down his spine. No longer conscious of the eyes on you, Kensei grabs your hips and crushes your body against his tightly. Your fingers wind through his hair, nails scraping along his scalp, as your lips hover millimeters over his. You sigh out a warm breath that shatters his resistance.

Kensei presses his lips against you before his tongue caresses yours in an erotic dance that leaves little doubt in your mind about his skills in the bedroom. The whoops and cheers of everyone left training in the gym fall on deaf ears until you finally pull away from him.

“See you Saturday then, Kensei. I’ll meet you outside the fight at 7.30.” You sigh dreamily, brushing your hips over his dick, already half-hard again after that kiss, before grabbing your bag and heading to the locker room. No need to look back over your shoulder, you know Kensei is staring after you.

 _‘This is gonna be the longest two days of my life._ ’ Kensei groans and closes his eyes, only opening them again when he feels a firm hand clamp down on his shoulder. Expecting some smart remark from Shinji, he suddenly realizes that the hand slowly applying a death grip to his shoulder is much too large - and too strong - to belong to Shinji. Kensei glances over to his right to see the menacing grin of Kenpachi looking back at him.

“Break her heart, and I’ll break your legs.” Kenny laughs darkly - manically - before patting Kensei’s shoulder and walking away to focus on training Renji for his upcoming fight.    

***

Kensei wasn’t wrong. Without a doubt, those were the longest two days of his life. He found himself watching the clock _constantly_ , as if he could will time to move faster. He spent an unusual amount of time working out his frustrations at the gym, needing some kind of release, _anything_ , while he waited impatiently for Saturday night. Kensei was secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of you training again, but every time he showed up he would hear from one person or another (usually Shinji) that you had just left.

Finally, Saturday had arrived. Kensei waited outside the venue, eyes searching in every direction for any sign of you. It was a large club that hosted fight-night’s on occasion, and Kenny’s favorite place to book his fighters. Kensei could hear the raucous cheers from the packed crowd inside watching the pre-fights while he waited. Renji would be the title fight, the headliner of the night’s event.

He leaned against one of the large glass windows, a scowl on his lips and a glare in his narrowed eyes. He pulled out his phone to check the time, 7.28pm. When he looked back up, Kensei glanced to his right and froze. There you were, less than 10 feet away, and damn if you didn’t look just as gorgeous in street clothes as you did half-naked in training gear.

Raising your hand in a quick wave you smiled, closing the distance to him. Kensei immediately felt the tension in his shoulders relax, and an inkling of a smile appear. His gaze started low, drinking in the sight of your bare legs under your short skirt; they travelled up to take in the way your t-shirt hugged your body, leaving little need to imagine what it covered - even though Kensei had spent most of the last two days visualizing it all.

Kensei shook off his thoughts quickly as you reached him. “You look really... good.” He silently chided himself, _‘Really good? Smooth you idiot. Real smooth._ ’

He was absolutely entranced by the way your eyes shimmer up at him when you smile at the fumbled compliment. He was utterly transfixed - frozen - until he felt one hand press into his chest as the other slid around the back of his neck. You rose up on your toes to kiss him first, but Kensei wasn’t going to be beaten to it this time. His fingers wove through your hair, his other hand drifted to the small of your back, pulling you close to press his lips to yours in a passionate kiss.

It felt like hours had passed during that kiss as you find yourself craving more, pushing your hips against his while his hand drifts from your back to your ass, crushing your body against him. Only one thing could have brought you two back to reality in that moment.

“Christ, are ya gunna rip each others clothes off right here?! Renji’s up in two fights!” Shinji yelled, poking his head outside the door of the club. You pull away from Kensei, both of you breathing heavily. Kensei shoots Shinji a menacing glare until he feels your warm hand reach down to hold his while you walk towards the door.

The volume outside the club had nothing on the volume within as you walked inside. The crowd was on their feet, screaming at the fighters as the three of you made your way to the ringside seats Kenpachi had reserved for his hand-picked VIP. Small though you were, you certainly weren’t afraid to shove anyone out of your way as you navigated the crowd. Though being with Kensei made this particular skill unnecessary.

Shinji led the way as you followed behind, Kensei at your back, protectively shoving people out of your way. Finally, Shinji stopped and sat down in the furthest of three empty chairs, surrounded by friends from the gym. You took the seat between them, settling in comfortably. Glancing to your left, Kensei shifted, seeming unsure of where to rest his hands - especially with so many people around. He settled for draping his arm around your shoulder. You smiled, snuggling into him as close as you could get before resting your hand halfway up his thigh. Kensei inhaled sharply at the contact before spreading his legs out a little wider to give himself more room.

The final remaining pre-fight was the last thing on either of your minds as you both sat casually. The fans around you, even Shinji, shouted and jumped around in their seats excitedly - feeding off the energy in the room. But you and Kensei couldn’t be bothered. The only energy you two were currently feeling was the electric current all but radiating from your bodies as your hand trailed up and down, rubbing over his muscular thigh.

Kensei’s jaw was set tight, the muscles in his face strain as he clenches his teeth. While they cleaned the ring for Renji’s fight, Kensei glanced down at you, nestled under his arm. Even seated, his height had its clear advantages. From this vantage he has an easy view of your cleavage as you took a deep breath, listening to Shinji talk about Renji’s opponent. Watching your chest rise and fall as you took each slow breath had him hooked, unable to look away. Thankfully, a booming voice came over the sound system introducing Renji and his opponent, seconds before Kensei licked his full lips.

You jumped up excitedly, clapping and cheering for Renji as he entered the ring, putting Kensei just below eye level of your breasts. _‘Fuck, this is worse.’_ Kensei’s groan was drowned out by the chants of the crowd as he stood up next to you.

Kensei’s booming voice echoed out over your head, “C’mon Renji! Finish him quick!” He wraps one hand casually around your hip as you smile and slip into the small space between his body and the row of seats in front of you, leaning your back against his chest. A spark shot down Kensei’s spine feeling your ass rub against him. The familiar ache that had nagged at his body for the past two days, demanding satisfaction, returned with a menace.

He unconsciously tightened his grip on your waist, pulling you back against his half-hard cock. Kensei’s eyes narrowed in a glare as the crowd went quiet, watching the two fighters touch gloves and square up. _‘So help me, Renji, if you don’t end this guy in the first round…’_ The intensity of Kensei’s intimidating stare ratcheted up as the bell rang and the fight began until he felt a sharp smack land on his bicep, calling him back to reality.

“Ya sendin’ telepathic fight pointers now?” Shinji joked, laughing and shaking his head before turning back to the ring. You felt Kensei’s muscles tense and bunch behind your back, felt him move a fraction of an inch towards Shinji then instantly freeze the second he felt your warm palm glide up his neck to touch his face. You only need to apply the slightest amount of pressure to your fingertips, encouraging him to bring his face down next to yours.

Heat radiated from him as his head came to rest next to yours, his lips hovering just over your shoulder. He lingered close enough, waiting for you to speak, to feel his warm breath blow across your chest as he exhaled. Your pulse quickens, spreading the desire pooling in your core throughout your body to consume you like wildfire.

“Ya?” Kensei asked, shifting slightly, trailing the bridge of his nose under your ear as his lips brushed against your neck briefly. You sigh out a needy breath, suitably covered by the noise of the crowd around you as Renji lands a particularly vicious punch. Your hips shift of their own accord, rubbing against Kensei’s dick, desperate to feel him. Instead of shirking back from the contact, especially in such a public place, Kensei grips your hips with both hands and rolls your ass slowly over him. Minute gestures completely lost amongst the otherwise occupied audience.

Biting your lip to stifle a moan, you sink your fingers into the back of Kensei’s neck and turn your face into his. “I wanna get outta here the _second_ Renji wins.” Kensei smirks briefly - confidently - until he feels your teeth nip at his earlobe. He groans a deep, rumbling noise that courses through your body, vibrating down to your core.

“Me too.” Kensei replies, his deep voice sending another thrilling shock through you.

Thankfully, neither of you have to wait long. Renji was the odds-on-favorite to win the match and he demonstrated exactly why in the next instant. He cocked his arm back, tensing every muscle, and hurdled forward to send all of his body weight careening into his opponent’s jaw in one punch. The guy went down like a ton of bricks, Renji having barely broken a sweat and never getting the opportunity to show off his ground game.

Your voices briefly joined the rest of the uproarious crowd celebrating Renji’s win before taking advantage of everyone’s distraction and slipping out. Shinji turned to you and Kensei just in time to see you pulling him behind you as you navigate your way through the crowd. Gods help anyone who got in your way at that moment.

The second you were outside the overcrowded, stuffy club, Kensei grabbed your waist and pressed you into the wall outside, crushing his lips against yours. His kiss - and the barely contained desire pulsing between your bodies - was enough to make your knees weak. Lucky for you, he was happy to hold you up.

Kensei’s lips moved from yours across your cheek and down to your neck, never once breaking contact with your skin. Your fingers delve under his tight shirt, gripping the overdeveloped muscles of his shoulders as if trying to hold him closer. He groans into your neck, feeling your nails sink into his skin. “We should get outta here.”

He pulls his face away, but only far enough to look into your eyes, your expression wholly mirroring his own in that moment. Lips parted, panting for breath, and eyes dark pools of desire, visible even in the low light casting a faint glow from the dim street lamps. “My apartment’s 15 minutes away.”

 _‘Too long, way too long.’_ You both share the unspoken thought before Kensei grins.

“I only live five minutes away.”

You pushed off the building and leaned up to give him a quick kiss, sealing it with a gentle nip at his lips. “Lead the way.”

The lock on the door to Kensei’s apartment barely had time to unlatch before you were both furiously pulling at each others clothes. Your hands and fingers move blindly with your eyes closed and lips crushed together. Kensei’s palms slide up your silky skin as he peels your top off and throws it to the ground behind him. You work quickly to unfasten the buttons of his shirt while his lips devour your neck, licking and sucking against the delicate skin.

Your fingers delve into his muscles, exploring every contour as you cast his shirt away. Kensei groans into your neck, feeling your hands slide down his abs and unfasten his belt. The vibrations from every growl and groan he made sink into your body, touching every inch of you until they settle in your core. Each noise added to the desire that overwhelmed your thoughts and made your clit throb for him, desperately begging for relief.

Kensei grips your thigh, his fingers sear into your muscles deliciously hard, dragging it up around his waist. He rolls his hips into yours slowly, making you feel every inch of his erection, still obscured by his jeans. A wicked grin creeps over his lips as he watches your head drift back to rest against the wall and your teeth sink into your lower lip.

“ _mmm, Kensei…_ ” As if hearing you moan his name wasn’t enough, the way you unconsciously roll your hips against his, matching every teasing - clothed - stroke thoroughly crushes his resistance. He had wanted to sink into you the moment you met, and now, Kensei couldn’t wait any longer.

With one quick move, Kensei gripped your hips with an urgent possessiveness that made you keen and lifted you quickly. He slips his hands down your thighs, about to wrap your legs around his body, only to find you already gripping him. Kensei smiles briefly before you press your lips to his and drive your hips against him again. The gesture makes you moan, but it also makes Kensei move - finally - rushing down the hallway towards his bedroom with a singular purpose.

“ _Hhnng._ ” He muffles out a groan, it was the only thing sound he could make as you kiss him hungrily. Kensei squeezes your ass one last time before his hands caress up your back as he eases you down onto the bed. He pauses briefly, letting his eyes trail up and down your body like he’s just won a prize. He certainly felt like he had. You reach for him, the contact jolts him out of his dream-like state in time to quickly pull your skirt and underwear from your body.

Kensei’s triumphant, cocky smirk quickly falls from his face when you sit up slightly, sharing a heated stare, unzipping his jeans and letting them drop to the ground. Dragging your nails along his muscular, tanned thighs, you push his boxers down until he stands naked before you, like a chiseled masterpiece.

Your eyes drift down, flickering wide open briefly at the size of his achingly hard cock, before you wrap your palm around him and stroke slowly up and down his shaft. Feeling him against you in the gym, even in the hallway, didn’t compare to seeing him in the flesh.

“ _mmm_ , Gods you feel good.” Kensei growls, sliding his thighs between yours. He rests his arm next to your head, caging you in beneath him, letting his fingers dance across your scalp as he kisses you.

Your body arches up off the bed, craving more contact but Kensei keeps the warm weight of his body just out of reach of yours, not trusting himself. Every fiber of his being screams at him to thrust into you. Kensei knew that even the slightest brushing contact of his dick against your sex would make him forget all of his plans, and he wasn’t about to abandon them now.

Kensei’s warm breath sails across your ear as he nuzzles his face against your cheek and neck, kissing and licking as he moves. Your breath hitches as you feel the pad of one of his fingers drafts slowly over your clit and down your slit to find you wet and ready for him. A thick finger dips into your heat, plunging slowly in and out, until you’re a writhing, gasping mess beneath him. Kensei sucks at your neck again, pulling back briefly to watch you. He’d never seen anything hotter.

“ _Kensei!_ ” Your hips rise up to meet his touch, gently rolling in time with his fingers pushing in and drawing back out. Kensei feels his dick twitch and throb in response as another rush of desire crashes over him. Each wave more powerful than the last. They continue to grow in intensity the longer he denies himself, but he won’t give in yet.

He kisses you again quickly before moving slowly down your body. While one hand continues to rock against you, he uses the other to unsnap the front closure of your bra, pulling the fabric from your body with slight, one-handed effort. Your thoughts are unfocused, pleasure clouding your awareness as you feel your senses weaving together the threads of your impending orgasm.

Kensei’s tongue peeks out from behind his lips, swirling over your stiff nipple before his mouth wraps around your breast and sucks. A long cry rips from your throat as he feels your walls tighten around his fingers. He moves more quickly now, knowing - feeling - how close you are, kissing down your body to settle on his stomach between your legs.

Your fingers slip through his hair as each breath you take comes quicker, telegraphing your excitement, as if he couldn’t feel it. Kensei grins up at you, removing his fingers and pulling your legs over his shoulders, sinking his firm grip into your thighs. He’s imagined this moment so many times over the past two days. Inhaling a deep breath, filling his nose with your scent, he knew without a doubt that the reality would be even better than the fantasy.

Kensei’s warm tongue licks a slow line up your slit, swirling over your clit when he reaches the top. He groans and buries his face in your heat. “Fuck you taste so good.”

His words and fierce intensity send a thrill through your body. Your hips rise up, grinding against his face as he pulls you closer. Kensei pushes two fingers back inside you, twisting and curling while his tongue flicks over your clit. He wraps his lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves and sucks.

Your eyes cinch shut, your breath catches in your throat, and stars burst behind your eyelids as your orgasm washes over your body. Delicious waves of pleasure crash over you, each one stronger than the last. Cries of Kensei’s name tear from your throat until you’re left whimpering when he gently eases you down from your high, smiling proudly.

Kensei moves up against you, slowly dragging his body and his hands over every one of your curves before kissing your neck, devouring you like a man half-starved. Reaching between your bodies, you wrap your hand around his cock, savoring every choked noise he utters before Kensei draws a deep, hissing breath. You feel his muscles tense, his hand moving down to grip your thigh and wrap you around his hip, positioning your body at just the right angle.

You push his shoulders, shoving him onto his back, moving swiftly to settle your body over his before he has time to complain about the loss. Your lips move over him, pressing feather-light, chaste kisses across his face. However, the way you roll your hips over his throbbing dick is anything _but_ chaste. Kensei groans, gritting his teeth, grinding his head into the pillow beneath him as his hips rise off the bed, matching every pass of your body against him.

Kensei seizes your waist with bruising force. He has every intention of being successful in his efforts to position your body this time, and he has more than enough strength to do it. Burying your face in the crook of his neck, you grin as you slide your tongue over the shell of his ear, flicking his piercing as you grind over him - torturously slow.

Kensei groans, a deep rumbling noise, “___, you’re killin’ me.” His hands run across your thighs and ass, rubbing appreciatively.

“Patience babe.” Your voice is a sultry whisper in his ear, sending a chill down his spine and making his dick throb. “We’ve got all night. I promise.”

His head is in a fog, steadily filling with thoughts of you underneath him, riding him, against the wall, in the shower… He groans, drowning in a sea of imagery and sounds of you screaming his name. His hands continue moving over your heated skin, picking up speed, until he stills completely. You wrap your hand around his girth, raise your hips, and sink down onto him.

The room echoes with the relieved moans from both of your lips. Kensei lies perfectly still, rubbing your thighs, enjoying the feeling of your hips rolling in soft, delicate waves as he fills you slowly. He stares up at you, ingraining the image of you in this moment in his head. Eyes cinched shut, you bite your lower lip between breathy moans. Your head drifts back, your palms sear into the planes of muscle across his chest while you try to steady yourself amidst the torrent of pleasure wracking your body. When your hips finally lie flush with his, Kensei pulls you down to him, kissing you with feverish intensity.

You both gasp for air when you finally pull your lips from his and begin rocking your hips against him. Kensei’s jaw is clenched shut as he channels all his strength and effort, forcing himself not to buck up into your tight heat. The warmth tingling and bubbling in his gut flies into overdrive hearing you moan, feeling your walls clench down around his dick as you move.

“You feel so good.” He groans, letting his hands slide up your stomach, over your breasts, his thumbs grazing over your nipples making you gasp. Its too much, the fluttering feeling in your core steadily building and burning at the base of your spine. Unable to resist the agonizing pleas of his own body any longer, Kensei’s hands hold your hips firmly against him while he pushes off the bed, raising his hips just enough to thrust up into you, catching your clit.

A well-timed breath was the only thing that saved him the minute your walls cinched down around him, gripping like a vice. Your hips stilled over his as your orgasm built from the first one only moments ago, pulling chants of his name from your lips. Kensei held you tightly, grinding your hips for both of you, trying desperately to fight the urge to come with you, because he wasn’t done yet. Not even close.

The second you collapse on top of him, aftershocks still rippling through your core, Kensei holds you close, rolling you onto your back. Pressing his lips against your neck, he smiles, feeling your pulse hammer a furious rhythm. His palm caresses the loose muscles of your thigh as he places your leg around his hip.

“Gods Kensei, that was incredible.” You sigh, smiling as your hands roam his shoulders, pulling him in closer.

“We’re not done yet, babe.” He buries his face in your neck, but you can hear the smile in his voice as he surges into you again, slow and deep. Your back arches, your leg tightens around his hip, driving him even closer as you shift your hips to take him deeper. He had gotten to watch you unravel at his touch more than once. Now, it was your turn.

Gripping his chin, you pull his mouth to yours, running your tongue over his lips and making him groan. Kensei kisses you - hard and deep - mimicking the erotic dance of your bodies as he thrusts into you again and again. Your nails sink into his shoulders, leaving a visible sign of the delirious excitement radiating between you that makes Kensei swell with pride. He presses his forehead to yours, the air between you is full of warm, gasping breaths. Kensei feels your walls tighten around his girth all over again as he grips your hip with renewed intensity.

“ _Ah! Kensei…_ ” Your moan is nearly drown out by the deep growl he makes, vibrating through both of your bodies as you come again. Kensei can’t fight it any longer. He lets your orgasm wring out his own as he plunges into you twice more and stills, every muscle in his body tensing with pleasure.

As your shared aftershocks fade out, Kensei presses kiss after kiss to your overheated skin before settling onto the bed beside you. He pulls your body into his, nestling you against him and wrapping his arms around you like it was second nature. As if it had always been like this, and always would be.

His lips touch the top of your head, resting there as he spoke, “Waiting two days to see you was torture. But I gotta say, babe, it was worth it.”

You smile, turning your face and resting your chin on his chest to look up at him. “Don’t worry, we won’t wait that long again. But…” Your smile grows wider as your fingers drift over his abs, tracing each muscle.

Kensei’s eyes narrow in suspicion as he raises his head to look down at you. “But what…”

“But just wait and see what I do to you next time we spar and you actually beat me.” You laugh.

Kensei groans, letting his head fall back against the pillow. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” He chuckles, pulling you into him again. _‘But what a way to go.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, shameless plug…
> 
> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	21. The Last 'First' Time [Shunsui x Reader (wifey)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of Shunsui x Reader (wifey) and their 'meet cute' fic from my 'cotton candy fluff' works. Its linked below. Go check it out before reading this (if you haven't read it already!) for a little background. This is also my longest fic yet, so prepare yourselves, and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Meet Cute](https://%20archiveofourown.org/works/15841599/chapters/37474043)

As you applied the finishing touches to the light amount of makeup you wore and checked your hair in the mirror for what must have been the 50th time, you couldn’t help the thoughts racing through your mind. You had done your best to stay busy over the last two days - after your last date with Shunsui - to keep the obtrusive, less pleasant, ideas away without much luck.

One final back arching kiss and a brief brush of his hips over yours had left you breathless and unsatisfied - yet again - and solidified your decision. It wasn’t like you were a novice, and everyone in the Seireitei knew Shunsui’s reputation. So what was going on? Why was he hesitating?

Between reports and training, every free minute of your day was spent crafting your plans. Your nights though, were occupied imagining those same plans - every torturously pleasurable detail. No matter how much you wanted him, how sure you were of your decision, you couldn’t keep the nagging thoughts from creeping back into your mind.

The same thoughts that caused your hand to freeze just beside your head as you lowered it from your hair and stared back at your reflection in the mirror. _‘Maybe he isn’t interested? What if that’s the reason he always pulls away the second things start getting hot and heavy.’_

Turning away from the mirror, you silently chide yourself, shaking your head as if to cast off the thoughts. The soft robe slips from your shoulders, leaving your skin bare but for the matching set of expensive lace underwear you wore.  Purchased during a special trip to the World of the Living, just for tonight - and just for him. You quickly slipped on your dress, the same dress you had last worn on your first date together, smiling to yourself at the memory before your thoughts took a familiar, sharp turn back to your last date. Specifically, the last half hour of your last date.

***

_Inevitably, that night was ending much like all your others had, though neither one of you would have any complaints at the moment. Sitting on the couch, curled under his sprawling arms, the two of you shared a bottle of sake, trading stories about your days. Your fingers trailed lightly over his chest, dragging through the smattering of dark hair covering his broad muscles. Shunsui’s cheek nuzzled against the top of your head, while he traced a soothing pattern over your exposed thigh, steadily swirling higher up your leg to reveal more skin to his hungry gaze._

_Suddenly, he removed his hand, bringing it up to your face, tilting your chin towards him gently. Looking up, your brow quirked briefly in a question that went unspoken as Shunsui leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips before touching his forehead to yours. His wide palm covered your cheek, his brown eyes were warm - watchful - as he leaned in again and sucked lightly on your bottom lip._

_The second your lips parted in a breathy sigh, he seized the opportunity. Slipping his tongue into your mouth, it caressed yours in tantalizing slow strokes that sent a shock coursing down your spine to settle in a pool of desire at your core. Shunsui’s weight dipped imperceptibly closer. Your arching spine - eager for more of his touch - sealed the deal as you settled to your back on the couch and pulled him against you, blanketing your body with his warm, strong frame._

_Shunsui’s every kiss was desperate - quick and hungry. His lips devoured your skin, searing with heat every time he made contact. Your lips, cheeks, jaw, ears, neck - not a single inch went unexplored as he knelt between your thighs. Bracing himself on his forearm, resting it next to your head, he slipped one hand into your shihakusho, grazing the soft skin of your stomach as he inched higher._

_Your own hands were no less urgent, more so - if that were even possible. You slid the already loose fabric of his kimono open further, sinking your fingers into the firm planes of his chest beneath the silk. Every muscle danced and leapt as his own hand continued to climb higher up your body. Shunsui’s hips shifted, pressing his steadily hardening length against your sex just as his palm blanketed your breast over your bra. He groaned - low and deep - into your neck sending an aching pulse coursing through your veins, resonating deep in your core._

_Gasping, your hips lifted from the couch to roll against his, craving more friction. Shunsui’s forefinger drifted into the cup of your bra, grazing over your pert nipple, making it harden further from the contact. Leaning his forehead against yours, the heat from his warm breath drifted across your lips as he chanced a glance down to your nearly bare breast. He groaned at the sight, letting his finger tease over the hard bud again, rolling it between his fingers, while his hips pressed against yours. Your words came out in a breathy moan, a hum of approval followed by his name, “mmm, Shunsui.’”_

_That sound should have spurned him further, telegraphing your want - your need - for him. Instead, you felt every muscle in his body, crushed so tightly into yours, tense and freeze. He pulled back, looking down, towering over you. Both of your chests were heaving, gasping for air, pulses pounding. Shunsui’s eyes drifted over your body briefly, clothes disheveled from urgency, before they settled back to meet your startled gaze._

_‘Not like this.’ Shunsui thought. ‘Get it under control, Shunsui. This isn’t the memory you want her to have of your first time together,’ He hazarded another quick glance down at you, ‘but Gods, I need her.’ He gritted his teeth and grumbled internally as his rational brain took over again._

_If you had been anyone else, some random conquest, that night might have ended differently. But Shunsui knew, he had known from that first kiss, that you were not just any other woman to him._

_He leaned closer, kissing your forehead quickly before pulling away again and fixing his kimono - cinching the fabric shut tight over his chest. You sat up quickly, shifting out from under him as he settled back on the couch. Glancing down at your own clothes, you pulled your shihakusho back around your body, wrapping it tightly up to your neck. Two could play at that game._

_The fire raging inside your body only compounded the embarrassed heat you felt rushing over your skin. You looked away, silently praying he wouldn’t notice, but still unable to meet his gaze to find out. If you had, you might have seen the pain of regret tinged with the sting of loss painting his features as he watched you._

_There was nothing Shunsui wanted more in that moment than to kiss you again. To peel back the layers of clothing that always obscured his view, exploring your every curve with his lips, committing your body to memory. He felt the desire for you rage through his body again, begging him to take you. His hand twitched slightly - reaching out to grab you - until he suddenly remembered his original purpose._

_“I’m sorry love. I just remembered I have an early meeting with old man Yama in the morning.” He leaned closer, kissing your cheek quickly. Unable to stop himself, his lips moved of their own accord to cover yours again._

_Oh, you wanted to kiss him - and more - but you also wanted to make him pay for leaving you aching for him. Again. ‘An early meeting with Yamamoto?’ Right. You knew it was a lie - Shunsui Kyoraku got up early for absolutely no one, sotaicho or not. You wound your fingers through his hair, crushing him against you. You moaned against his mouth before pulling back slightly, letting your tongue glance slowly over his full lips._

_Shunsui sighed, “Petal…” and leaned forward in search of more. You nipped at his lip and stood up quickly, rising just out of his grasp before walking to the door. He sighed again, this time a sound of defeat as he followed after you._

_“My love is so mean.” Shunsui teased, slipping on his sandals._

_“Me? I’m not the one leaving.” Your brow quirked in a challenge as you pulled the door open. That stung, but it stung both of you._

_“I’ll make it up to you. I swear.” He promised, setting one foot outside the door into the warm nights air before turning back. “I’ll pick you up Saturday.” You gave a curt nod and shut the door quickly. Not out of anger, but to hide the tears welling in your eyes._

_Pacing the floor of your apartment, a thousand thoughts ran through your mind. No, not thoughts - plans. If Shunsui wouldn’t take the initiative, you would have to take matters into your own hands. You settled back onto the couch, crossing your arms over your chest - scowling - chewing your lip, mulling over ideas and immediately dismissing them. Not good enough._

_Your gaze drifted up to the clock, sighing in defeat as you realized how late it was. Grumbling, you reached for the cups on the table in front of you, followed by the empty bottle of sake. You froze, your face was practically alight with the excitement of a plan that practically guaranteed success._

***

Walking through the apartment, you carefully grab the bottle of sake - one of the best in the Seireitei - and smile to yourself before hurrying out the door. As you walk through the streets, making your way to Shunsui’s estate, you try to focus your thoughts on your plan, visualizing your impending success. Inevitably though, your mind moved in its usual circuitous route back to all the ways the plan could fail.

By the time you reach the door, your nerves are wrecked, your pulse pounds through your veins, thundering in your ears making everything so much worse as the adrenaline circulated through your body - spreading like wildfire. Your mind is too thoroughly occupied with trying to calm your jangling nerves to remark on how quiet the grounds were. Completely devoid of servants bustling about to complete their tasks at the end of the day.

Placing the bottle behind your back, you take a deep breath and reach out, knuckles wrapping lightly on the door. Realizing there was no way any of his servants heard it, you raise your hand to knock again when a very surprised looking taicho pulls the door open.

“___-chan? What are you doing here?” Shunsui asks, innocently puzzled. “I thought we had decided I would be picking you up…” Amusement at his confused expression makes the corner of your lip twitch in a smile. You must have caught him off guard if he’s using your name instead of his usual ‘ _Petal_ ’ and ‘ _Love_ ’. Its almost too easy. Shunsui clearly has no idea what you have in store for him.

“We did. But, I didn’t think you’d mind a little deviation from our plans. I brought you a gift.” Your voice is quiet, sweet, and coy - perfectly masking your true intentions - as you pull the sake bottle out from behind your back. Shunsui regards it carefully, quickly, before turning his gaze back to you. Even _he_ was having a hard time prioritizing sake at a moment like this.

Your head quirks to the side innocently. You know you’re really laying it on thick, but watching his warm brown eyes travel over you, its clear Shunsui remains blissfully ignorant. His sweet little petal would never be capable of any real trickery. “I, um, thought we could share it?” Teeth sinking into your lower lip, Shunsui’s eyes zero in on your mouth, watching the gesture with rapt attention. His tongue peeks out, lazily licking his lip, biting back the urge to immediately rip your clothes off and take you in the middle of the doorway.

Shunsui shakes his head quickly in an attempt to cast off the itch burning in his mind and body to touch you. His hand twitches slightly, balls into a tight fist before reaching for you, pulling your body into the warmth of his embrace. His strong arms wrap around you, surrounding you with soft, floral silk, and delicious, firm muscle.

‘ _Gods, please let this work_.’ You thought as Shunsui leaned down and covered your lips with his. It was a delicate, gentle exploration that made your knees weak as your soft moan was drown out by his tongue caressing yours. The sweetness of the kiss was a stark contrast to the way he held you; his broad hand stretched firmly across the small of your back, crushing you into his body - every inch of it.

You pull back from him slightly, hating yourself for leaving his sinful kiss. Staring up into his dark eyes, full of desire, you knew your own must have looked the same - pupils wide and dark, half covered by heavy lids. “Well? How about that drink, taicho?” You hold up the bottle, but once again, not even sake could tempt his gaze from his true craving - _you_.

Shunsui looks down at you, his eyes travel slowly over your face, landing on your seductive lips - parted slightly in a smile. He raises his hand, swiping his thumb slowly across his lower lip, tasting the sweetness of you again. Its a gesture that makes your core ache for him, so you chance another brush of your hips into his, savoring the way his eyes flash wide briefly - betraying his need.

Desperate for anything to refocus his thoughts, Shunsui seizes on the bottle you hold next to his face. “Well, we certainly shouldn’t let this go to waste.” He takes the sake from your hand, ushering you inside the empty house and into the sitting room. Finally, you begin to notice the overwhelming quiet surrounding you.

“Where is everyone?” You ask, glancing around before settling into your seat.

Shunsui pulls out two of his best sake dishes - his favorites - and pours a small amount of the rich, clear liquid into each one. He presents your dish to you before settling down beside you, his thigh pressing against yours. “I gave them the night off. I had planned on asking you to join me for a drink after dinner. But, I suppose we’ve already taken care of that. “ He smiles back at you warmly, sipping down his sake but keeping his eyes on you the entire time. Those same eyes are sharp - observant - and still dark with a desire that threatens to unleash itself at any moment.

The second you place your empty sake dish on the table, Shunsui leans into you slowly, wrapping his hand around the back of your neck, pressing a kiss to your lips - still glistening with sake. ‘ _That was even easier than I planned!_ ’ Your thoughts are elated - triumphant - as you eagerly kissed him back. Weaving your fingers through his dark hair, turning your body to pull him closer. You sigh into the kiss, lips parting to caress his tongue with yours.

His finger, rough and calloused but just what you need, drifts underneath the low-cut collar of your dress - trailing up and down between the silk fabric and your overheated skin. “You look so beautiful, my love.” It obviously wasn’t the first time he’d used the pet-name for you, but it made you ache for him in an entirely new - unbearable - way.

Your hands delve quickly beneath layers of fabric, searching for his obi underneath his kimono. But your quick action jolts him back to reality. ‘ _Why is it always on the couch!?_ ’ Shunsui groans, a sound of frustration, but it makes your fingers move faster until he grabs your hands to halt your progress.

“Shun, _please_.” Your words come out as more of a whine than you would like, but it was now or never, you wouldn’t put yourself through the rejection again. You need him to know your intentions, yet fear washes over you again realizing that they might not align with his own.    

“Love, no. Just-”

You froze. Spine stiffening, a firm glare full of long repressed anger washes over your features. That look alone silenced the rest of his explanation before he could even form it. “Shunsui, what’s going on? Do you not want to sleep with me?” You know your words are sharp. You regret your harsh tone, but you’ve come too far to back down now.

“Sleep with you? No.” Shunsui says, looking down at his hands briefly before raising his eyes and seeing the pain of his words staring back at him. It was just as you feared, but the confirmation hits you like a blow to the stomach - one you could never have prepared for.

Gathering whatever shred of pride you still retain, you begin to stand when Shunsui grips your wrist firmly, sharply pulling you into his chest. Your heart aches, you want to push him away, to storm out with your head held high. Instead, you bury your face into his neck, gripping his shoulders, inhaling his scent as if its the last time you’ll drink in the mixture of floral scented oils, sake, and light male musk that distinguishes Shunsui from any other man.

“I don’t just want to sleep with you. I want to make love to you - with you. Petal, I’ve thought of nothing else since our first date.” You can hardly believe it. Relief rushes over your body in a wave, releasing long held tension, even tension you never realized was there until this moment. Shunsui can feel the shift immediately. Your muscles relax, your reiatsu softens slightly, and the quietest sigh of security leaves your lips.

“Then why…”

He cuts you off quickly. Its as if the switch of realization is flicked in his mind at the pain and doubt you must have been enduring. Pain that _he_ caused, doubt that _he_ planted in your mind. “I wanted everything to be perfect for you. That first date was such a disaster.” You giggle slightly at the memory, Shunsui barely bothers to muffle a groan.

Still laughing, you nod your head, nuzzling into his neck just a bit closer. “It was, but it was still the best first date I’ve ever had.”

“I don’t believe you, petal.” He smiles, pressing his lips to the top of your head before holding your face gently between his hands, pulling back just far enough to look into your eyes. “I promise, I’ll make it up to you tonight, and every other night, as long as you’ll let me.”

The silence in the room is heavy - palpable - as you stare into his warm, dark eyes. The only sounds echoing through the room are your shared, quiet breaths. Shunsui looks down at you, searching for any sign of hesitance, but finds none. Instead, your eyes are glassy, a mixture of joy and desire, making them look as though they sparkle back up at him, he knew he could wait no longer.

Shunsui leans into you, pressing his full lips to the center of your forehead, the tip of your nose, each cheek as your eyes drift closed and a single tear falls onto his finger. He moves his hand under your chin, tilting your face slightly to meet his. He watches you momentarily, eyes closed and lips parted in anticipation, knowing he’d never seen a more exquisite sight in all his long life.

He sucks gently on your lower lip, wrapping his hand behind your head  while he covers your mouth with his own. You sigh into the kiss, his tongue caresses yours softly, making your head spin as a wave of overwhelming heat rushes through your nerves. You kiss him back, more urgently, weaving your fingers through his dark waves as his other hand moves slowly around to your lower back, crushing your body against his.

You’re vaguely aware of a warm rush of air flowing over you and movement as Shunsui lifts you, effortlessly, carrying you down the hall. No matter, you would go anywhere in that moment, as long as it was with him. Luckily for both of you, he knows the hallways and corridors of his home like the back of his hand, because neither of you can break the long, slow kisses you’re tangled in.  

Shunsui finally stops, setting you gently on your feet to feel cool, hard, wood under your bare toes. He kisses you quickly, smiling while watching you slowly blink your eyes open to look up at him, the fog lifting from your pleasure clouded mind - slightly. When you do open your eyes, you take in the room around you first; dimly lit by a few candles scattered throughout, tables, chairs, dressers, a bed - his bed - surround you. Turning back to Shunsui, smiling, his chest is bare, his kimono and kosode scattered uncharacteristically carelessly to the floor.

The sight of him alone, still wearing his hakama yet more naked than you had ever seen him before, sends a thrill coursing through your body, settling in your core. You step towards him to close the imperceptible distance between your bodies, but he beats you to it. Shunsui’s lips cover yours briefly before drifting across your cheek, over your ear, down your neck. Your stomach flips deliciously as his hands drag down your body, reaching for the sash across your abdomen that holds your dress closed.

He pauses, playing with the tie, fingers ghosting across your covered body, teeth grazing over the thin skin of your neck before he pulls away to look at you. Even in the low light of the room, his eyes are dark pools that you would gladly down in, you know yours must look the same. Shunsui smiles, staring down at you as you feel - and hear - the soft _fwip_ of silk against silk as the tie of your dress comes undone.

It hangs open like a robe, exposing your lingerie - and your body - to his avid gaze. His eyes sear into your skin, sending a delightful tingle prickling over you as his eyes travel up and down your body. Shunsui feels his desire to touch you, to take you, boiling over. He throbs under the tight confines of his hakama, his body screaming at him to hurry up, but Shunsui wasn’t one to be rushed. Calloused fingers reach your shoulders, scorching your skin, pushing your dress from your body until it pools in a dark puddle at your feet.

“Love, you are so beautiful.” His voice is low, deep with desire, as his palms drag down the swell of your breasts, still covered in lace. “I am the luckiest man in the Seireitei.” You won’t argue, you can’t. The second you feel his lips trail over your neck, across your collarbone, down your chest, words hold no meaning. Winding your fingers through his hair again, your eyes drift closed, lost in a sea of pleasure at his touch. His fingers make quick work of the clasp of your bra, he drags it slowly from your body, tossing it aside without sparing a glance.

Shunsui’s lips ghost back and forth over your collarbone, slowly inching lower as he drags his palms over your breasts, massaging the soft globes beneath. Every callous catches on your silky skin, but it feels like heaven, making you arch into his touch, searching for more. His warm mouth applies kiss after kiss down your chest, between your breasts, drinking in every hitched breath you draw before you _finally_ feel it. The scruff of his cheek scraping over your breast until his warm tongue peeks out to tease over your stiff nipple.

You hiss with pleasure, your fingers sink tightly into his hair, Shunsui wraps his mouth around the pert bud - and sucks. His thumb brushes over your other nipple, capturing it between his fingers, rolling it gently. Your body throbs, desire radiating through every nerve before settling back at the base of your spine again. Your mind is a fog, but you know if it goes on any longer, you’ll come from his touch alone - which wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Shunsui smiles against your skin, never daring to dream you would be so responsive to his touch. He needs more, his grin widening, Shunsui moves to the other breast.

Gasping, you grip his shoulder with your free hand, searching for anything to help stabilize your mind as well as your body. “ _hhnngg, love!_ ” You moan, arching your back to eagerly press yourself against his sinful lips further. Shunsui’s length throbs again at the sound of your voice. His hakama are now painfully tight, but he won’t bother with that yet. His lips travel down your stomach, leaving your breasts to the mercy of the cool air in the room. His hands slide down your waist, slipping underneath the band of your underwear, dragging the lace from your body, leaving you completely exposed to his sensual gaze.

Shunsui’s hands - and lips - roam back up your electrified skin as he rises. His hard muscles sink against you, until you feel something even harder drag over your naked sex before settling against the soft flesh of your stomach. You gasp, trying your best to choke back a moan. Partly from the delicious feeling of his hard length, partly from his hands and fingers caressing your breasts while kissing you senseless.

Moving quickly with whatever thought you still possess, you unwind his obi and inch your nails down his hips, over his thighs, until his hakama fall to the ground. Shunsui groans at the sensation, pressing his body into you again with renewed vigor. You feel his hard shaft twitch against your stomach, making your clit throb - even more urgently than before. One wide hand still massages your breast, making you keen and arch into him, while his other hand tilts your face, exposing your neck to be devoured by his lips.

Your hands glide smoothly over his muscular frame, you take advantage of the new position to glance down. Your eyes, previously half-lidded and heavy, widen in surprise at his impressive girth. All your nights spent grinding against him on the couch, imagining what lie beneath his hakama, couldn’t have prepared you. Shunsui knows the instant your eyes fall on his hard shaft, he feels your body stiffen slightly and he chuckles against your neck.

“Love, don’t wor-” his words choke off in a groan the second your soft, warm hand wraps around his length and strokes, slowly. He sighs, a long - deep - breath as his head drifts back briefly, savoring your touch. “ _mmm_ , Petal. You feel so good.”

This image - this moment - is even better than your wildest fantasies, you do your best to ingrain everything about it into your memory, until your stomach flutters with urgent need and your core aches for him. “Shun, _I need you._ ” Your words are barely louder than a sigh, carried on a soft undercurrent of a moan, but he hears every word.

Shunsui has dreamed of hearing you say that - and so much more - but the reality of it obliterates even the sweetest fantasy from his mind. He moves quickly, gripping your thighs as you giggle at his speed, wrapping your legs around his body until you feel yourself sink into the soft futon at your back. You both pause, faces inches apart, staring into the other’s heated eyes. Shunsui’s hair falls around his face, framing him in a dark curtain, the waves dancing over your collarbone to tickle your sensitive skin. You stroke his cheek while his fingers lightly brush stray strands of your hair back onto the pillow, but neither of you speak. In that moment, you and Shunsui share a thought that remains unspoken. No words could adequately describe what you feel for each other.

He leans down against you, resting the bulk of his weight on his forearm next to your head, still pressing just enough against you to make your head swim all over again. Particularly when he begins rocking his body over yours. Wrapping your leg around his hip, your fingers close around his girth, stroking, your leg tightens, beckoning Shunsui closer.

His lips trace the shell of your ear just before you hear a low, “Slowly, Petal. Clearly I need to show you just how much I love you.” Your core throbs again, a smile crosses your lips, you nod and let your eyes drift closed, nuzzling your cheek against his.

Shunsui presses a soft, delicate kiss to your lips, over each eye, down your face. Every gentle brush of his mouth on your skin sears his touch in your memory, sending a warm thrill down your spine that slowly builds one after the other. He kisses gently down your body, shifting over you as he moves, touching every curve of your body in a chaste exploration.

Between your breasts, down your stomach, covering your leg all the way to your toes and back up again. Shunsui was merciless in gradual pace, carefully avoiding touching - tasting - the places you really wanted him. Yet you love every second of it. Your hips squirm against the pillowy futon, wetness pools between your thighs, your breath hitches loudly as he presses the weight of his body against yours - much more firmly now.

Shunsui’s lips part against your neck, licking and sucking the skin he finds there. His touch is more urgent now, shifting quickly to devour the opposite side before crushing his mouth against yours again. A noise that begins as a gasp and trails off into a moan leaves your lips when you feel the warm, heavy weight of his shaft against your sex. You break away from the kiss, desperate for air.

Unable to stop yourself, your hips arch against his, craving more. Shunsui groans, a quiet, low sound that reverberates into your body, making you gasp and arch all over again, a vicious - delicious - cycle. Looking up at him, you see his eyes slip closed. You reach up, softly caressing his cheek, in awe of how handsome he looks in that moment. It makes your heart ache and your stomach flip, adding to the overwhelming passion you already feel for him.

He leans into your touch, tenderly kissing your wrist before turning to look back down at you. Shunsui strokes your thigh, gently placing it around his hip. “Are you alright?” As you bring your hand back down to the futon, he laces his fingers with yours and gently squeezes, an attempt to telegraph his love. You squeeze his hand back - harder.

You smile, “Love, _please._ ”

Leg tightening around him, your hips rock up into his, grazing against his girth. Your lips part in a gasp feeling Shunsui reach between your bodies, gripping the base of his shaft, lining himself up with your heat. Foreheads pressed tightly together, his lips hover just above yours. Fingers still intertwined, you hold each others hand tightly as his other hand returns to your waist and his hips begin to inch forward, slowly.

You share a long, heavy sigh - a sound of pure contented relief as he enters you. Tight rings of muscle part just enough to accommodate his girth, enveloping him in warm, constricting heat. As excited as you were - as ready - it was still a stretch to take him. Yet Shunsui’s pace remained inexorably slow, hand still fastened on your hip, he held you firmly in place until at last, his hips lie flush with yours.

Frozen. Your body’s taking a moment to adjust, Shunsui leans down to kiss you. The first gentle touch of his full lips against yours makes you gasp, involuntarily clenching down around him, drawing a hiss of pleasure from Shunsui. Still, he was merciless - but deliciously merciless. His tongue slowly traces your lips, only sliding inside your mouth when he hears - and feels - your low, breathy moan.

Shunsui’s kiss alone was enough to drive all conscious thought from your mind, but the second he began rolling his hips into yours, a slow, tentative exploration at first, the only real words that crossed your lips were “ _Shunsui!_ ” and “ _Yes!_ ”

Your back arches off the futon, his thumbs rest against your pelvic bones, wide palms spread across your back to support you - keeping you in place. You shift your hips, allowing each slow, controlled stroke he makes to drive deeper. The steady knot of pleasure that had been settling in your core all night, tightens further, threatening to unleash itself at any moment.

Shunsui settles back on his haunches, watching you writhe and moan at his touch, clenching his jaw with every slow thrust his body makes into yours. Every inhale of your breath in this new position is a gasp, while every exhale is a cry of his name. Your walls begin to flutter around his shaft, so close but needing that one last push.

“ _hhnngg_ , I want to hear you.” His calloused thumb drags slowly over the sensitive skin of your hip, down, settling over your clit. “To feel you.” The second Shunsui presses down on the small bundle of nerves, swirling over it, stars burst behind your eyes.  

A cry rips from your throat, “ _Ah! Shunsui!_ ” Your walls clench and pulsate around his girth in long, even pulls, begging his release join your own. It takes every ounce of strength Shunsui possess not to listen, he wasn’t done yet. His beautiful features are focused, concentrating, until he feels the tight muscles of your body begin to relax. As you fill your lungs, Shunsui traces your jaw with kiss after kiss, all the while, continuing the slow roll of his hips into yours.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you bury your face in his hair, nuzzling into his warmth. Shunsui’s strong arms envelop you, lifting as though you’re weightless to settle you in his lap, holding you close. Your thighs tremble, but you want more, so much more. His lips travel down to your neck, kissing and sucking as you hold him there, right where you want him.

You begin a hypnotic rhythm, your hips rising up his length and sinking back down again, filling yourself over and over with him. Your head falls back, your body arches into his with every roll of your hips over his shaft. Shunsui’s hands roam over the soft curves of your body, worshiping your every movement. His jaw clenches tight, he twitches inside the tight confines of your body making you shake. The burning pleasure lingering in your core builds all over again, doubling.

“Love, you’re - _mmm_ \- incredible.” Shunsui praises, groaning into your neck. He kisses a path down to your breast, wrapping his lips around your nipple, sucking. Gasping sharply, your spine arches, desperately seeking more which Shunsui is eager to provide. Your fingers curl into his hair, tugging lightly until he groans. He flicks his tongue over the sensitive bud and sucks against you all over again.

Shunsui grips your hips, pulling you down onto his length as he thrusts up into your core. A loud hiss echoes through the room from his lips as you clench down around his girth. Legs shaking, you cling to his shoulders, rolling your hips over him as he repeats his own stroke - again and again.

“Sh-Shunsui, I-” His lips cover yours, cutting off your warning, drinking down your moans faster than you can utter them. The sensual rhythm of your hips grinding over his falters, Shunsui barely notices, perfectly content to take over.

Pure bliss begins radiating from the base of your spine, through your core, rippling across every muscle, coursing through every vein in your body. Shunsui groans against your lips, both of you gasping greedily for air but unwilling to break the kiss. Your inner walls pulsate around him, gripping his shaft - hard and tight - more powerfully than your first climax. Its not a sensation Shunsui can ignore. And its not one he would want to, even if he could.

Shunsui’s pace quickens, breathing rapidly while his muscles grow taught. He drives up into you twice more, letting your release draw out his own as he twitches and fills you with a rush. You collapse against him, leaning your head onto his shoulder, sighing contentedly. He strokes your back, gently and slowly, easing you back down to the futon once your aftershocks have finally ceased.

“You alright, Love? I’ll draw us a bath in just a minute.” Shunsui says, lying against your back, drawing you in close, blanketed in his warmth. His low voice sends a pleasant tingle down your spine, he kisses a slow trail from your shoulder to the nape of your neck.

“I’m perfect.” Smiling, you snuggle back against his body, holding his arm around your waist.

“You are. Perfect. Exquisite. Incredible. Mine.“ Each word is sealed with another kiss; your shoulder, your back, your neck, your cheek - nothing went untouched. When he was finally finished, he rested his head in the crook of your neck, the scruff covering his face pressed against yours, prickling your oversensitized skin.

“Yours.” Heat rushes over your face at the sentiment. ‘ _His_.’ Something shifts deep inside you, the final bit of tension wracking your mind and body, unaware until that second how much you needed to hear that affirmation. Despite the tenderness, the overwhelming love filling your senses, you can’t resist one sassy little quip, knowing he loves it.

“I am yours… as long as you can handle me, that is.”

Shunsui groans into your neck, holding you gently, letting you think you’d won. The minute a satisfied smirk paints your features, Shunsui flips you onto your back, his hard muscles pressing into your soft skin.

“Oh, Petal.” His teeth graze against your neck. “I’m just getting started. Now, let’s go see about that bath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, shameless plug…  
> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	22. Happy Birthday, Captain [Isshin Shiba]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, took this down to make edits. Reposting now.

You sit restlessly, perched on the edge of your raised futon, tracing idle circles on the wood floor with you toes, listening intently for the tiniest noise indicating your boyfriend had returned home. After the first hour had gone by, you were annoyed but knew it was par for the course for a member of the Gotei 13 to be called out on a mission in a moments notice.

 

The second hour ticked by even more slowly than the first. Watching the minutes drag by without a word was torturous. Not because you were worried, you knew he could handle himself just fine. No, it was because each minute that passed was a forced acknowledgement of another part of your birthday plans ruined. Dinner? That would have to be thrown out. The ice in the bucket where you had the sake chilling was slowly turning to ice water. And the full pillared candles you had lit, oozed wax to their bases until they were 1/3 of the way gone.

 

You considered messaging him but thought better of it. Whatever he was doing, you knew it was important. The last thing you wanted was to distract him. If something happened because you had preoccupied him with a silly ‘ _ when will you be home’ _ question… No. You gave your head a sharp shake to clear away the thought. Jumping up from the bed, you walked to the bucket where the sake sat, partially submerged, and readjusted the bottle, finishing just as you heard the front door open and shut with a loud ‘ _ thud!’ _ Scurrying into the bathroom that adjoined your bedroom, you hid in the shadows to wait.  

 

Isshin groaned, long and deep, it reached your ears clearly despite the distance. He kicked off his shoes, stretching his back and rolling his neck before calling out, “Babe! I’m back. Sorry I’m late. I swear, it felt like we went to hell and back hunting those hollows… I’m beat.” His steps were slow and heavy as he trudged back towards the bedroom, glancing around the house for a sign of you, but too tired to do much real investigative work.

 

“...Babe? You home?” He asked again, standing in the middle of the bedroom, glancing left to right. Still, no trace of you. He pulled off his haori and kosode, dropping them to his feet. He never cared much about putting his things away properly when he was exhausted. As you watched the dark kosode pool at his feet, his broad back and shoulders exposed to your feral, hungry gaze - you knew it was time to pounce.

 

Your footsteps were so silent, you were sure you missed your true calling as a member of the Stealth Squad. The muscles in Isshin’s bare back and arms danced as he reached for his obi and paused, smirking widely - confidently - at the feeling of your soft palms brush across his abs. 

 

“There you are. I was starting to wonder if you got tired of waiting for me.” His deep voice radiated through your body. The feel of your fingers tracing over warm, firm muscle, catching lightly over a smattering of dark hair covering his abs; his scent, deliciously heavy male musk, stronger than normal after a day of fighting hollows, clouds your wits. 

 

Smiling against his back, you tease your fingers over his muscles, tracing from the top of his abs all the way to his cut lines, before returning to play with the fabric of his obi. Isshin hummed approvingly at your touch, sending a warm rush down your spine to settle at the base, a knot slowly forming in the pit of your stomach. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t welcome you home on your birthday?” The fabric unwinds, fluttering to the floor, followed quickly by his hakama until he stood completely bare, for your eyes only.

 

Your fingers resumed their task, rubbing up, across his hard pecs, and slowly back down, feeling every muscle twitch and jump as you moved. “ _ mmm,”   _ There it was again. That sensuous deep humm that made your core ache for him. You pressed your body a little closer to his, craving friction. “My birthday? Oh right. So… what’d you get me?” 

 

His eyes drifted closed, focused on the way your soft lips kissed and your tongue licked across his back, blowing your warm breath over his skin as you moved. Your hands inched lower down his stomach, teasing over his cut lines.

 

“Well, unfortunately dinner’s ruined. But we can have dessert… unless you’re still too tired.” Your voice dropped octave, fingers still ghosting over his skin, purposely avoiding where he  _ really _ wanted to feel your touch.

 

Isshin gripped your forearm tightly, pulling you around in front of him with a speed that made your head spin. His dark eyes are wide open now as you look up, a conspiratorial smile playing across your lips, contrasting with the coy look you tried to emulate. He carefully regarded you, his eyes travelling slowly down your body and back up, making you feel naked. In truth you might as well have been. Covered in a  _ very _ sheer, short black robe without a stitch of clothing underneath; it left nothing to the imagination - just the way you wanted it. 

 

He pulled the tie of your robe, slowly unwrapping the fabric that barely covered you like the gift you made yourself. “Since when have I ever been too tired for my present?” His voice was playful, but dark, with a barely disguised undercurrent of lust. Isshin’s wide palms slipped inside the robe as it fluttered open, grazing your stomach, dragging up to caress the soft flesh of your breasts. 

 

His brown eyes, practically black even in the low light flickering through the room, never leave yours, making a careful study as you stare back under heavy-lidded eyes, biting your bottom lip. Isshin smiles, brushing his thumbs over your pebbled nipples until your body arches into his touch, your lips parting in a gasp.

 

Isshin pulls you close, his erection pressing against the soft flesh of your stomach, seizing the opportunity, he presses his lips to yours. His tongue sliding slowly into your mouth, you pause briefly, breaking the heated kiss to nip and suck on his full lips. He hisses, long and low, the second your hand wraps around his girth, stroking him carefully until his deep, satisfied groan rattles to your core.

 

“This outfit isn’t your only present, Captain.” You grin, still stroking and giving his lip one last predatory nip before pushing him down on the bed. He props himself up on his elbows, watching your every move, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. You slip your shoulders out of the robe, letting it cascade to the floor, rippling in soft waves as it falls. 

 

Climbing onto the bed, you prowl your way up, dragging your body against his to kiss him - slow and deep. Isshin’s hands roam down your curves, settling on your ass, crushing your hips against his erection. Moaning lightly, you pull away, your lips trailing over his sharp jaw, your tongue tracing the shell of his ear. 

 

“Not yet.” You words are a chastising, dark whisper in his ear, but your hips roll over his, just a hint of a tease until he groans. “That’s your second present.” 

 

“Second, huh?” Isshin’s voice so low, its practically a growl. “What’s my first -  _ hhnngg. _ ” His words trail off in a satisfied humm as your lips move down his neck. One arm behind his head, he relaxes back into the pillow, content to watch you. Staring up at him, a seductive smile teasing across your lips, you kiss your way down his body; over his pecs, down the center of his abs, licking his hips so slowly he groans.

 

“C’mon” he pleads, stroking your hair, his voice is so desperate you stifle a laugh. “Don’t make me beg, baby. Its my birthday.” Isshin’s hips shift restlessly, his dick throbs, searching for the relief that’s only inches away. 

 

Grinning, you wrap your hand around his aching erection and lick a slow line from the underside of his cock, up to the tip, swirling over his head, and back down again - your eyes never breaking contact with his. Isshin sighs loudly, a deep sound of reprieve, relieving some amount of tension while you stroke up and down his length, building the pressure all over again. His eyes snap shut, his head grinds into the pillow. Unable to stop himself, Isshin’s hips rise slowly off the futon when your warm mouth wraps around his head and moves down.

 

“Fuck, babe, that feels so good.” He praises, his chest rumbling with a groan at every pass your mouth and hands make over his girth. The muscles in his thighs are taut as the pressure in his gut builds, his jaw set tight. Isshin strokes your hair gently, his hand following your motions every time your mouth moves down his shaft. 

 

He forces his eyes open, watching your tongue peek out and swirl over the tip before taking him back into your mouth. “Shit!” Isshin’s eyes cinch tightly shut again, his head grinds into the pillow beneath him again, both hands wind through your hair. His breathing is deep and fast as your tongue stimulates his sweet spot, over and over. Isshin’s legs tremble and jerk beneath you as you move your mouth and hand, hard fast over his cock. 

 

Isshin’s hands fist in your hair, tighter, but not quite pulling. Trying desperately not to buck up into your mouth, his voice comes out in ragged pants, “Fuck, I-I’m - “

 

Your humm of approval pushes him over the edge as he signals his release with a long, heated groan mixed with muttering curses. You ease him back down, rubbing his thighs as the last bit of tension leaves his body. When the last twinges of his climax fade out, he lies staring up at the ceiling, breathing deeply. You crawl up his body, kissing him as you move, letting your tongue dart out for a quick lick here and there, delighting when it makes his body twitch with excitement all over again.

 

“I take it you liked your first birthday present?” You smile, kissing his neck, grazing it with your teeth.

 

“Oh ya.” Isshin rumbles, moving his calloused palms over your curves. “But I think I’m gonna like my second present even more.” The dark, playful tone is his voice is saturated with lust, making your core ache and your thoughts dizzy with images - and memories - of Isshin driving into you.

 

“Should we have a drink while we wai- _ eeeeee! _ ” The end of your sentence it cut off in a surprised yelp when Isshin tightens his grip on your hips, flipping you onto your back in one swift motion, pinning your wrists above your head. He hovers above you, wearing a mischievous smile, swathing your body with his own massive frame. His brown eyes are practically pools of black, accentuated by every flicker of the candle lights reflected in them.

 

His mouth widens into a devilish grin. “ _ That _ will be my third present.” Isshin rocks his body against yours, sucking at your neck, nudging your legs open with a knee. His deep voice and the meaning behind his words sends a warm rush shooting down your spine, settling at the base. Your hands wiggle in his firm grasp, desperate to touch him, to sink your fingers into his hard muscles, but his grip on your wrists is unyielding. 

 

Isshin’s breath is warm on your already overheated skin, trailing over your body as he kisses down to your collarbone and the center of your chest. He only releases your wrists when he reaches your breasts. Your nipples tighten further in anticipation, your fingers run through his jet black hair as his breath ghosts over you briefly and his lips wrap around the taut peak.

 

A lewd noise rips from your throat, halfway between a gasp and a moan. He smiles against your soft skin, his tongue teasing over the bud in his mouth, while his fingers mimic the motions on the other side. “ _ ahhh,  _ Isshin!” Your body arches off the futon, eagerly pressing itself into his sinful kiss. He groans in response, sending a shockwave through your core, magnified when he moves to the opposite side.      

 

Your hips struggle uselessly, trapped between rock hard muscle and the soft futon at your back, searching for some kind of friction to put an end to your misery. Thankfully, Isshin doesn’t make you wait long. His lips move down over the curve of your stomach, when they reach just above your pubic bone his kiss is feather-light, teasing, drawing an anxious whine from you.

 

He inhales your scent in a prolonged, deep breath, looking up to watch you writhe, restlessly awaiting your reward. Just as your lips part, ready to beg, Isshin slides a thick, calloused finger into your heat. Your sharp gasp echoes through the room, your muscles unconsciously grow taut, gripping the single digit inside of you. Already so close to your breaking point, his touch alone is almost enough to make you come. 

 

Isshin grins up at you, watching your eyes clench shut, head grinding against the pillow, hips bucking up to meet every stroke of his finger. He feels his dick twitch and throb, already hard again, as he watches you come undone. He removes his finger, but before you notice the loss, he replaces it with his tongue - delving inside for a quick taste. 

 

Groaning loudly, his firm hands grip your hips and pull you against his face while he licks a long line up your center, circling your clit. Your breathing is fast and shallow, your hips grind against his face, but Isshin only pulls you closer, continuing to swirl his tongue over the tiny bundle of nerves.

 

“ _ Hhnngg! Yes! Right there!” _ Toes curling, your leg tightens around him. He groans against your core again, setting your body on fire. So close, but needing a final push. 

 

He sinks two fingers into you again - twisting and curling - while wrapping his lips around your clit, sucking. Your mind goes blank, your eyes seeing nothing but stars as your inner walls constrict around his fingers. Moaning loudly, your body arches off the futon, your orgasm coursing through your body with every beat of your pulse. Isshin continues to suck, slowly decreasing the intensity as the last bit of tension releases from your body.

 

Wiping his mouth quickly, he moves slowly back up your body, kissing your neck. Isshin rocks his hips against yours, sending a shiver down your spine when you feel his hard cock press just above the apex of your thighs, hot and heavy. You wrap one leg around his hip as he reaches between your bodies, gripping the base of his shaft, lining himself up with your entrance. Before he can move another inch, you nudge your finger under his chin, making him look up at you.

 

“Just a minute, babe. Its  _ your _ birthday, after all.” Smiling, you tighten your leg around his hip and roll him slowly onto his back beneath you. Isshin is transfixed, willing to do anything in that moment with you, for you, and to you -  without question.

 

Straddling his large frame, you roll your hips over his shaft, smiling - teasing. His hands caress the curve of your hips, over your breasts, and back down again as you move. Isshin growls, his grip on your hips strengthened. It would almost be bruising if it didn’t add to the heat bubbling in your core. Leaning down, you rub your cheek against his nuzzling your way to his ear. Isshin reaches down, gripping his length to position himself, only to be thwarted again when you forcefully grab both wrists and bring them up next to his head - pinning him to the bed. 

 

“Babe,” His voice is dark, warning, but his words cut off as the tip of your tongue traces the shell of his ear, your warm breath making his dick twitch against you and sends a jolt of pleasure pulsing to your core.

 

You speak slowly and quietly, directly in his ear, your own voice betraying your need as your words leave your lips in a moan. “ _ mmm,  _ yes?  _ Captain? _ ”

 

Isshin growls, letting you keep control of his wrists in favor of bucking up into you. “Its not nice to tease me on my birthday.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll make it up to you.” Your teeth graze against his jaw, giving him a quick nip before you release his hands and straighten up above him. One hand sears into the plane of his chest while the other wraps around his erection. His body is perfectly still, but his hands run circles over your thighs, hips, and ass, caressing your soft skin in anticipation. 

 

Lifting your own hips slightly, Isshin quickly grips you and finishes the motion, a sinful grin painted across his lips as you guide him to your entrance and slowly sink down. Both hands press firmly into his pecs, your nails graze over his skin as you share a hissing breath at the penetration. Rolling your hips gently over him, you impale yourself on his length until he’s buried to the hilt inside you. Isshin rubs your hips again, his touch is firmer than before, dragging every rough point on his palms and fingers over you. It sends a chill down your spine and makes you clench down around him.

 

_ “Hhnngg, ah, Isshin! _ ” You moan loudly. Gasping and arching your back, your hips begin to grind against him, rolling over his girth, eliciting wave after wave of pleasure. Your eyes drift closed and your head drops back, your body consumed with nothing but the delicious feel of him underneath you. But Isshin watches.

 

His heavy-lidded gaze moves with his hands, up your rhythmic hips, over your stomach, stopping on your breasts. Isshin massages the soft flesh beneath his palms, brushing and swirling his thumbs over your pebbled nipples. Gasping for breath, you press your chest into his touch, your hands cover his, the added pressure making you moan. The pleasure burning - building - in your core is like a damn about to burst, mere seconds from blissful annihilation. Every roll of your hips sinks deeper on his shaft, filling your body with his, your walls begin to flutter around his cock - uneven. 

 

Isshin’s wide hands leave your breasts to grip your hips, the loss making you whimper. He strengthens - and deepens - every long, grinding roll of your body over his. He pushes up into you with every stroke, a deep grunt pulled from his lips when your breathing hitches and your walls clamp down around his girth.

 

“ _ hhnngg.  _ Yes baby... that’s... it.” His jaw is clenched tight - beautifully strained and sharp. Nearly every word is punctuated with a thrust into your body.

 

Your fingers sink into the muscles of his chest, your face is flush with ecstasy as your orgasm ripples out from your core, gripping Isshin so tight, flooding every nerve and vein in your body. The room echoes with your cries of his name and Isshin’s grunts and growls as he holds your body with feverish intensity and thrusts up into the constricting heat of your body twice more, filling you in a rush.

 

He pulls your overheated body down onto his just as you collapse, your chests rise and fall together, drinking in the soothing air around you. Isshin lays you beside him, wrapping his arms around you, pulling your sated body close. He kisses the top of your head, letting his lips linger in your hair, stroking your arm as you move your hand in lazy circles over his chest.

 

“ _ hmmm,  _ Happy Birthday Baby. Did I get you everything you wanted?” Your sated, slightly tired voice takes on a sultry tone. A groan rolls deep through Isshin’s chest before he responds.

 

“Almost. But,” Isshin sits up, glancing at the bottle of sake still chilling beside the bed. Considering it quickly, he turns back to you and positions his body over yours again, sending warmth rushing coursing through your nerves. “I think a little sake,” he kisses your neck, “a little time with you in the bath,” he sucks on the opposite side, “and the rest of the weekend together, alone should check off the rest of my birthday wishlist.” He grins triumphantly, mouth ghosting over your breast while he watches you writhe against his body.

 

Your fingers graze over his scalp, following his head down while your back arches off the futon to meet him. The second his lips make contact with your over-sensitive flesh you hiss in rapture. “Sounds like the perfect birthday weekend to me,  _ Captain. _ ”

 


	23. Private Show [Grimmjow x Ichigo x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of ‘Three for One’ poly story with Grimmjow, Ichigo, and reader (Chapter 13). I’ve had quite a few requests for a little more Grimmichi in a poly fic after the hint of it in ‘Party of Four’ so you might be able to find it in here. If that’s not your thing, feel free to skip! (Disclaimer: the *only* poly ship that I will ever write has to involve the reader, with the primary focus being the reader.)
> 
> Refresher course: Everyone is a soul reaper, Grimm and Ichi are seated officers in the Eleventh.

This was starting to become a regular thing. No, you were well past the point of ‘starting’. It _was_ a regular thing. Three lives seamlessly fitting together, who would have guessed it would turn out this way after that first time. One long night together certainly started something that grew like wildfire, drawing no complaints from any of you. There were rules, of course. There had to be with the amount of raging testosterone and competitiveness that rolled from Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Your relationship meant that sometimes it was just you and Ichigo, or just you and Grimmjow, and sometimes it was just them. But more often than not, it was the three of you - together - and each of you preferred it that way. No one left out, no one left unsatisfied.

* * *

 

“Tch. The hell is she? This whole thing was her idea and now she’s late.” Grimmjow grumbled, but sank into the hot onsen waters all the same. Ichigo watched as he draped his arms around the edge of the onsen walls, trying to look casual yet failing miserably due to the scowl painting his brow.

Ichigo chuckled and closed his eyes, mirroring Grimmjow’s posture. “Actually it was my idea.”

_Well that was a surprise_. Grimmjow had been sure that a weekend getaway at a quiet resort had been your idea. It was just the sort of romantic, girly…

“How’s the water?” Your voice cut through his frustrated internal ramblings, almost immediately wiping his thoughts clear of everything except your soon to be naked body as you untie the knot in your robe.

“Hot.”

You and Ichigo share a look and laugh before you let the robe fall from your shoulders. Slowly, it revealed your soft skin, all of their favorite parts of your body. It didn’t matter how many times they had seen you naked, it always sent a rush of desire burning through their bodies. Dropping the robe onto a nearby bench covered with their things, you walk back towards them, dipping your toe into the water.

Two pairs of hungry, predatory eyes moved with the water up your body as it climbed higher, consuming you with its warmth. You settled into a spot barely big enough for your body in between Grimmjow and Ichigo, sighing contentedly as you leaned back and closed your eyes.

“ _Mmm_ , I don’t know what you’re complaining about.” Your eyes remained lightly closed as you stretch your arms lazily in the water, trailing your fingers lightly over the skin from wrist to neck. “I think it feels so good.”

Ichigo and Grimmjow share a silent look over your glistening body. The corners of their mouths kick up in a grin, one eyebrow cocked. Any outside observer might call their look friendly, playful even. You, on the other hand knew better. For the two of them that look meant one thing: a challenge.

The desire to take you, to hear your sounds over and over again increasing. They stare, expressions and bodies frozen. Waiting for the slightest indication that the other was about to pounce. A stand-off.

Ichigo’s fingers twitch, his hand about to reach for you. Instead, you feel Grimmjow grip your hips beneath the water and pull you onto his lap in one swift motion. A surprised squeak is forced from your lips when your chest collides with his.

“What the hell are you two… _hhnng_.” Your chastising complaint is forgotten when your eyes slowly drift closed and your teeth sink into your lower lip. Grimmjow’s fingers dig into your hips, rolling you slowly against his painfully hard cock.

“We just wanna feel you kitten.” Grimmjow rolls your hips against his, grinning maniacally when you choke back a moan.

Ichigo leans in against your bodies, not about to miss out. A warm breath teases your neck just before his tongue slowly traces the shell of your ear. Gasping, your head falls back, resting on Ichigo’s chest. Grimmjow grinds your hips against his shaft, his breathing is heavier - coming faster - as he watches. Ichigo sucks at your neck, locking eyes with Grimmjow.

Tired of letting them control how the rest of the night would unfold, you sink your nails into Grimmjow’s shoulders, carefully thrusting your hips into him. Mindful of Ichigo’s part in your suffering, you push your ass back against his hard shaft, grinding into him, feeling him twitch. Ichigo’s fingers sink into your hips, guiding you back to repeat the motions. Your smile is positively wicked as they both groan loudly.

The tension tormenting their bodies rolls off of them in nearly visible waves rising higher up and lingering over the water to mingle with the steam. Grimmjow grins feeling your hips rise, expecting you to sink back down onto his length. Instead, you slip out from between them, not sparing a glance back at their confused expressions while you step out of the water and dry yourself with a towel.

“We aren’t finished here, kitten.” Grimmjow’s voice is dark, steeped in frustration and lust. His blue eyes track every movement of your body in the dim light with laser precision. A splashing sound next to him is the only thing that breaks his concentration.

Ichigo walks out of the water, grabbing a towel and exhaling deeply as he wipes the water and sweat from his face, ignoring the rest of his naked body - for now. Grimmjow watches you both intently - hungry -  as Ichigo wraps his free hand around your face, leaning down to kiss you. Still gripping his towel, he touches the small of your back, holding your body to his and letting his erection press against your stomach.   

A small sigh escapes your lips as Ichigo leaves them, kissing along your jaw and down to your neck. Your eyes close lightly, your fingers wind through his damp hair, holding him close. Grimmjow watches it all, hypnotized and aroused. He relaxes in the water, content to watch - for now - until a sharp, startled gasp sends his pulse racing. Ichigo’s teeth graze your neck, his hand moves slowly down from your face to your breast, rolling your nipple lightly between his fingers to pinch just when he had you at ease.

Eyes still closed, you smile, gripping his bicep to hold his arm and steady yourself. Heat rolls over your body in waves, each one crashing against your core, making you crave the friction that’s still out of reach. “ _mmm_. Are you just going to sit in that water all night, or can we go back to the house? I thought you wanted to touch me…”

The furious splashing of water and heat moving quickly past you and Ichigo, still locked together, was the only warning that preceded Grimmjow settling against your back. His hands moving roughly over your body, grabbing your hips and turning you to face him.

“Kitten.” Grimmjow grinned, his teeth glinting in the light a second before his lips met yours. He captures your bottom lip between his teeth, nipping playfully until you sigh, giving him entrance. The heavy steam surrounding you, filling the air, only compounds the light-headed, hazy feeling clouding your mind and body. Though at that moment, the steam was only an afterthought. The real reason was Ichigo and Grimmjow.

Their hard muscles cover you from all sides. Two pairs of rough hands travel slowly over your skin, taking in every curve. They each capture a kiss before their lips are moving over you again, down your neck, across your shoulders. Their erections press against the soft flesh of your stomach and the muscles of your back, making you keen. Your core throbs - empty and unsatisfied. No, you _need_ more.

“We need to go back up to the house.” Your words are a breathless sigh making them groan, but they don’t stop kissing - devouring - your lips and neck. You gather your remaining wits, pulling Grimmjow’s face away from your ear, turning towards Ichigo at your neck. “ _Now_.”

They pause, a jolt of testosterone shoots through their veins at the urgency and command of your voice. You don’t bother to wait for them. Instead, you casually slip out from between them, giving Ichigo and then Grimmjow a brief brush of your hips over their stiffened cocks before you reach for your robe. The fabric slips over you, shielding your naked body from hungry eyes.

Taking a few steps towards the path, you turn your head back to look at them. Your eyes have a playful glint when you cock your eyebrow. “ _Coming?_ ”

The double entendre isn’t missed by either man.

Ichigo and Grimmjow wrap a towel around their waists, obscuring their painful erections from view, rushing after you down the path - back to the private house that had been rented. The three of you barely make it to the door when your back met the hard wood of the frame. Ichigo ravenously consumes your lips with his, his hands slide up under your robe to grab your ass, pulling you into his body - and his cock - while pushing you back against the house simultaneously.

Grimmjow mutters curses that fall on deaf ears, fumbling with the key card in a rush until it _finally_ opens. He jerks you away unceremoniously from Ichigo, pulling you inside to nip and kiss your lips before tossing you over his shoulder and heading for the bedroom.

The soft, orange glow of a fire lights the room. The wood snaps and pops as it burns, the perfect background noise to your own hitched breaths and Grimmjow’s growl, vibrating to your core as he slides you down his body from his shoulder, brushing over his dick. He angles your face up to meet his, slanting his lips over yours in a tender kiss. As much as you love his dominance, there’s a flutter low in your core and a voice within has to remind you to breathe every time he’s gentle.

Ichigo smiles watching you together, his body aching to join, but his mind telling him to wait - and watch. He drops down into a chair by the fire, directly across from you and Grimmjow standing at the foot of the bed. He inhales deeply, widening his legs to be more comfortable, then relaxes back.

Grimmjow slowly applies soft kisses and gentle grazes from his teeth as he moves from your lips, across your jaw, over your ear, and down your neck. He pulls your body against his, supporting and covering your frame when you arch against him. Your mind is hazy, overloaded with sounds and sensations, a choked moan leaves you each time you arch your body into his and feel his erection brush against you. Moving like a woman possessed, you reach for the knot of his towel, pulling hard and letting it fall to the floor, allowing you unimpeded access to his burning skin. Well, until you realize your robe is still in the way.

Its almost as if Grimmjow can sense the realization within you, even before your hands start moving. The second you reach for the tie of your robe, his tense hands grip yours firmly, stopping. Your eyes find his, staring up into the deep blue pools, unsure. The second your lips part to question him, Grimmjow captures your lower lip between his teeth, wrapping his lips around it and sucking softly before moving to whisper in your ear.

“Not yet. I don’t want you to spoil the show.” Your breath catches and your eyes close. The dark note in his voice sends a shiver of anticipation through your body. Grimmjow’s teeth graze over your earlobe quickly before he moves again, circling until his hard chest presses into your back. Opening your eyes, you understand what he means; the three of you had played this game before. He wants to unwrap you for Ichigo, to put you on display. You stomach flips excitedly when you try to imagine what else he might have in mind for his ‘ _show_ ’.

They loved doing things like this, because they both loved watching each other with you until the moment was just right to join. In that moment everything was perfect. Though they never explained it, for Grimmjow and Ichigo it was an exhibition of beauty - watching both of their partners together. The way your bodies move, the sounds you both make, all of it building on the burning desire the three of you already share until the dam bursts and you’re together again.

Ichigo sits in his chair, his eyes trained on both of you. He breathes deeply, the muscles of his broad chest expanding, drawing your eye. A temporary distraction when you feel Grimmjow pulling slowly at your robe until the ties hang freely at your sides. His lips move to your neck, but his eyes watch Ichigo carefully as he pulls open your robe. He moves at a glacial pace from your collarbones, your breasts, brushing over your stiff nipples, onto your stomach, dipping low across your hips until the soft fabric hangs loosely around you.

Grimmjow relishes in every hitched breath you draw when the callouses of his fingers stroke your sensitive skin. He narrows his eyes across the room, listening to Ichigo groan in approval, watching him rake his teeth over his lower lip. It was hot, too hot. Ichigo pushes the towel from his overheated body, exposing his throbbing length. Grimmjow chuckles, sending a warm breath across your skin before tossing your robe aside. His teeth graze your neck sharply, calloused fingers and firm hands find your breasts again. Grimmjow massages the soft flesh, letting his fingers tease lightly over your nipples, drawing soft moans from you - just loud enough to fill the room.

Ichigo’s dark grin is undercut by the way his hands ball into tight fists against his thighs. His breathing is deeper, heavier, his eyes tracking the rise and fall of your chest as you arch into Grimmjow’s palms. You raise your arms above your head, winding your fingers through Grimmjow’s blue hair and elongating your body, leaving nothing hidden from view. He rocks his hips against your back, his erection rubbing up and down your spine sends warmth pooling to your core. Grimmjow stares at Ichigo, beckoning - daring - him to move and smiling darkly when he doesn’t. The orange glow from the fire catches his white teeth, giving them a menacing glint.

Grimmjow turns his head back into your neck, moving his lips slowly over the stretched skin as you crane to give him better access. His tongue traces up the slide, flicking your ear quickly with a warm breath before moving back down again, or alternating between teeth and tongue as he moves. You sigh deeply in satisfaction, closing your eyes and smiling, making sure the noise reaches Ichigo. One of Grimmjow’s hands remains at your breast, rolling, teasing, pinching your nipple - the other hand moves lower.

Your grip on his hair tightens in anticipation, your teeth biting your lower lip. Grimmjow’s breath is heavy in your ear, his teeth grazing it lightly. You can practically hear his satisfied smile the second he hears you moan when he sinks one long finger into your welcoming heat. The sounds you make, the way Grimmjow’s hands caress your soft skin, and the need that radiates from your bodies - calling for him - is enough for Ichigo. He won’t just sit back and watch any longer.

Pleasure wracking your body, building and rising in your core, you open your eyes to look at Ichigo, surprised to find him inches from your face. You open your mouth to speak when Grimmjow curls his finger inside you, earning another choked moan. Panting for breath, you arch your hips into his touch, craving more, only to rub against Ichigo’s hard cock and find yourself craving something else. He wraps his hand around the back of your neck and pulls your lips to his in a sensual kiss that almost makes your head swim. That is, until you feel his finger slide into your folds, joining Grimmjow.

They stroke, twist, and curl in and out of your heat, making you claw at them with every motion. It feels like a competition, trying to see who can make you moan the loudest or come the quickest, racing each other to the finish line. Just before you reach your peak, as you breathlessly pant their names, Ichigo removes his finger, smirking as you glare back at him darkly. Your eyes track his every movement as he brings his hand up towards your face and offers it to Grimmjow who happily licks his finger clean, finishing the job with a light nip at Ichigo’s fingers. You don’t get more than a quick glance before Ichigo captures your mouth in another heated kiss and Grimmjow pushes another digit inside your heat, quickly making amends for the loss, making you whimper into Ichigo’s mouth.

Your fingers on one hand tighten in Grimmjow’s hair, while the others sink into Ichigo’s shoulder, pulling them both closer as the knot of pressure in your core threatens to push you over the edge. Ichigo slides his hand back down your body, easily finding your clit and strokes, rolling over the sensitive bundle of nerves in a practiced rhythm. Grimmjow’s fingers move inside you, his lips and teeth still run along your neck as he moves. You grip them tighter, desperate for balance, feeling the waves of pleasure begin to pulsate from your core.

Gasping for breath, you pull your lips from Ichigo, “ _Ichi! Grimm! nnngg…_ ” Any other words you try to form are lost in repeated moans of their names and curses as your orgasm fills your senses. They work you through every wave until feeling the tension dissipate when you melt between them. Panting, you drop your head onto Ichigo’s shoulder, your hands grip his biceps for balance as you wait for the fog of euphoria to clear from your mind.

Grimmjow kisses your neck quickly before stepping out from behind you. He whispers something in Ichigo’s ear, giving it a quick nip before walking away. Ichigo lifts you easily, laying you out on the soft bed before slipping in beside you. He brushes a stray hair from your face, leaning down and gently pressing kiss after kiss to your lips, each one growing in pressure and intensity.

Ichigo carefully slides his hand  up your naked thigh, tracing over your hip, his thumb brushing over your hip bone lightly. The silky feel of your soft skin against his rough palms is pure bliss as he gently follows every contour. He pulls back, just far enough to brush his lips over yours, earning a dreamy sigh that you stop just short of a moan. Ichigo moves along your jaw, trading back and forth between the soft kiss of his lips and the sharp graze of his teeth. Each breath you take is interrupted by a gasp or choked moan as he stokes the fire beginning to build in your core again.

He nudges your head to the side, exposing your neck to his mouth while his hand continues the slow, sensuous torture of your curves. Feeling the bed dip beside you, your eyes flicker open slowly to Grimmjow staring down at you and Ichigo with a dark, lustful look that makes your stomach flip in ecstasy. He strokes his girth slowly as he enjoys his own show. Your eyes leave the warm blue pools of his own gaze, following his chiseled muscles down his body to that sinful hand. Gripping his achingly hard cock you notice his slick hand, making himself ready, and smile. You watch him for a moment, your teeth grazing your lower lip, your hands pulling Ichigo closer when you feel his hard erection grind against your clit.

“ _Ah! Ichi!_ ” Your eyes snap shut, your body arches into the contact, demanding friction. He nips your earlobe, his warm breath drifting over your skin. Enough teasing, you needed more.

Pushing back eagerly against Ichigo’s weight, you sit up quickly, both of their eyes traveling over your body. You kneel, leaning into Ichigo; pressing soft, sensuous kisses to his lips. He meets every stroke of your tongue against his, groaning with pleasure when he feels your warm palms move over the hard planes of his chest. In one quick motion, he pulls your body tightly to his, propping his head and shoulders up against the headboard, settling in next to Grimmjow.

Ichigo relaxes back into his new position, pulling your hips to straddle his own with one swift jerk, smirking against your lips at the surprised squeak you make before returning to the kiss. His hands slide slowly over your hips and thighs in a soft, cyclical rhythm, holding you close. You nip at his lower lip playfully before pulling away. Locking your eyes onto Ichigo’s, the corner of your mouth kicks up in a sly smile as you begin grinding your hips against him, delighted when you feel his fingers sink into your thighs, pulling you against his erection.

He groans, low and deep at the contact. Lunging for your lips, his kiss is hungry, filled with a primal drive to take and consume you. Briefly, you glance over at Grimmjow, just long enough to catch his eye, only to find him still locked onto both of your movements; his jaw set tight, anticipation and need for both of his partners growing. You reach down Ichigo’s body to find his cock, smiling at the sharp hiss he makes when you grip him. As you rise onto your knees, Ichigo lifts your hips, a deep groan vibrates through his chest as you press him against your entrance - still wet and ready from their previous attentions.

You let gravity take you, sinking down onto Ichigo’s hard length. The sounds being pushed out of you are a mixture of satisfied sighs and delicious moans as he fills you until your hips fully bottom out against his. Ichigo kisses you deeply, his palms still gripping your hips, waiting for you to adjust to his stretch when your hips begin to roll against his in grinding circles, aided by him pulling you on and off his length slowly.

“Ichi, oh that’s so good.” You sigh, your fingers sinking into his shoulders to steady yourself.

Ichigo kisses down your jaw and neck. Grimmjow watches intently as you ride Ichigo, his chest rising and falling rapidly with excitement, gripping his shaft harder at the sounds you’re both making. You look over, instantly knowing you want him too and stretch your arm out, reaching for him. Grimmjow moves quickly, taking your wrist, kissing and licking a salacious path up your arm and over your shoulder. Your arm travels with him as he moves, your fingers winding into unruly blue hair as he kisses up your neck until finally kneeling behind you.

Grimmjow’s breath is hot against your skin, his teeth trace the delicate flesh of your neck, sending a delicious chill sailing down your spine to tighten the knot of your already twisted core. Your walls clench down around Ichigo’s shaft, causing him to groan loudly, thrusting up into your body. Behind you, Grimmjow strokes your shoulders, moving his way down your body to massage your hips as they roll over Ichigo’s.

His lips move softly across your shoulders from one side to the other and back to your neck. All the while, two sets of sinful hands stroke your hips and guide you. As Grimmjow kisses up your neck, your breathing quickens in anticipation. He shares a look with Ichigo who smirks as much as he’s able, feeling you tighten down around his shaft and fighting his body’s need for release.

Grimmjow whispers in your ear, his voice carrying between the three of you. “You look so hot right now. I could just sink my teeth into you.” There’s something deliciously sinister about his words. The spring coiling in your core is almost unbearable, but you’re still unwilling to give in.

You sigh loudly, a combination of Ichigo thrusting up into your core, Grimmjow’s words, and the feel of the hot, blunt head of his cock pressing against your entrance makes you keen. “ _ahh...yes!_ ” Moaning, climbing higher on your precipice of pleasure, your fingers tighten in Grimmjow’s blue hair and sink into Ichigo’s shoulder, pulling them both as close as you can - desperate to feel their hard muscles pressing against your body.

Ichigo leans in, kissing you tenderly. One hand relinquishes it’s tight grip on your hip, running slowly up over ribs to softly graze the stiff peak of your nipple. He slows the hard grind of your hips over his own, forcing you to pause and catch your breath. Ichigo’s lips trace your jaw softly; Grimmjow’s breath drifts over your shoulder before he lays open mouthed kisses on your skin; both of them distracting you, releasing the pent up tension that pulls your muscles taut in anticipation.

As they feel you relax into their embrace, Ichigo catches Grimmjow’s eye and nods. Its an unspoken signal that goes unnoticed by your pleasure fogged mind and body, crying out for friction, until you feel Grimmjow grip your hips, spreading, and sliding forward into your heat.

The sound of their relieved groans as they sink into your tight heat mixes with your ecstatic, gasping cries of their names when they’re finally both buried inside you. Ichigo and Grimmjow both kiss you softly everywhere they can reach as they wait for you to adjust, silently praising your body. Each touch they deliver builds on the last until your clit throbs and your core aches for the friction and relief only they can provide.

Your plea comes out in a broken whimper, but it isn’t something they can ignore. “P-please… move.”

Grimmjow growls, his lips ghost over your ear. “Whatever you say, kitten.”

Slowly, they rock against you, their hips moving in perfect rhythm with each other as they move in and out. They had gotten good at this. Feeding off each other’s motions and positioning instead of competing. Now the only competition for each of you was who could make the others feel the best. The end result was bliss for all three of you and there was no going back.

With each stroke, Ichigo and Grimmjow can feel each other thrusting within you, brushing against your body and their own to feel every pulse and twitch. Each thrust they make, sharing your body and their own, twists the knot of pleasure in their gut, winding it tighter.

“Gods this feels so good.” Ichigo groans, clenching his jaw tight.

Your only reply is a frantic nod in agreement, your fingers tighten in Grimmjow’s hair and sink further into Ichigo’s shoulder. You feel the pressure steadily building; your muscles grow tense and the air you seek to stop the dizzying sensation running through your brain is hard to come by. But it makes the feel of both of them within you so much more intense.

Their fingers tangle and overlap while their hands grip your waist, effortlessly aiding each other’s rhythm. The higher they climb, so close to release, the faster - and deeper - they move. Ichigo pulls you into a frenzied kiss, but the need for air forces you apart sooner that you would like. He settles for kissing your cheeks and jaw while Grimmjow nips and licks at your neck, burying the muffled growls of pleasure he makes in your skin.

The faster they move the tighter the pressure boiling in you core becomes, screaming for release. You can feel their firm grip clamping down around your hips; their thighs are strained and rigid as they near their own peaks. They grunt, plagued with the effort of holding back when your body wraps around them so deliciously - so tight.

Ichigo slides one hand from your hip, dragging it across your glistening skin to find his target. Blindly, his thumb begins rubbing circles over your clit, causing you to cry out in rapture. Your head falls back onto Grimmjow’s shoulder while Ichigo takes advantage of the arch in your back to lean forward and pull your nipple into his mouth, all while working against your clit.

Your walls begin to flutter lightly around their cocks while they thrust and rock against you in earnest, obliterating every sweet spot in your body. “Oh gods. Ichi… Grimm… don’t-don’t stop.”

Grimmjow groans next to your ear, his lips running over the shell, his breathing heavy and intoxicating. His hand slips around your body slowly until his fingers lace with Ichigo’s and join him in rubbing your clit.

Something snaps deep within, sending a tidal wave of warmth rushing over every inch of your body before tightening back up and releasing again, over and over. Your voice nearly cracks as you rasp out cries of their names. The walls of your body cinch down on them like a vice, gripping and pulling until they have little choice but to follow along after you.

Ichigo’s groans are muffled, his mouth is still occupied with your breast, but Grimmjow lets out a sharp “Fuck!” before his hips still again you and he kisses your neck lazily.

No one moves for what feels like an eternity, the only sounds in the room are heavy sighs as each of you fills your anxious lungs with air. They hold you tightly pressed between their muscular bodies as the three of you recover your breath, pausing to place gentle kisses on each other’s skin. Finally, they carefully lay your exhausted, sated body onto the bed between them, everyone too tired to move.

“You guys were… incredible.” Smiling, you reach out and kiss Ichigo, then Grimmjow before relaxing back down between them, a contented, pleasure-drunk sigh escaping you.

Ichigo’s warm body curls against your back, his lips pressing soft kisses to your shoulder before resting his face next to yours. “That was perfect, babe.”

Grimmjow rolls from his back to face both of you, molding his body around yours, his gaze shifting between you and Ichigo. A feral grin swept across his face. “We’re gonna extend our little trip another couple nights. There’s no way we’re goin’ back yet. Not after that.”


	24. Candy from Strangers [Renji Abarai]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ask:  
> Okay WAIT WAIT YOU'VE PEAKED MY INTEREST. Could I request a renji or kensei fic being really into breeding kink/ their s/o asking for them to creampie? Cos goddamn. I am having a conniption rn just thinking about it. Thank you very much in advance, I will be favoriting and bookmarking that bitch the minute it comes out if you are available to do it.

To say anyone ‘liked’ going to the Twelfth division was like saying you wanted to get hit with a kido blast straight to the face. However, you didn’t seem to mind it half as much as some others, generally unafraid of whatever chaos was cooked up there. That was exactly how you found yourself standing impatiently in the lab while one of Mayuri’s dead-eyed minions worked on your captain’s phone, toiling away, not casting a second look in your direction.

_‘What was his name again? Hiyosu?’_

Leaning on a nearby desk, you glance around the dark room filled with the sounds of machines beeping intermittently and beakers bubbling with mysterious substances that you knew better than to ask about. Your eyes drift casually around the room - disinterested and bored out of your mind and looking for anything to distract you from watching the clock. Finally, you notice an unassuming clear bowl stationed on a desk across the room, filled with fluffy pink balls.

Hiyosu mutters quietly a few feet away, now hunched over the desk where your captain’s phone lays in a few scattered pieces in front of him. This was going to take a while. You shrug your shoulders and walk across the room to investigate. Even in a place like this, your natural curiosity gets the better of you. The fluffy, cloud-like pink balls filling the dish were candy - and they looked delicious. Your stomach echoed your brain’s assessment, growling quietly.

Fortunately, you knew better than to just assume anything was safe to eat in this lab. “Hey? Um, Hiyosu, can I have a few of these, or will they turn me into some kind of jelly blob for experiments?”

He casts a quick glance in your direction before hurriedly resuming his task. “What? Oh no. Those are safe. We keep candy around to distract Captain Zaraki’s lieutenant from poking around in case she comes by, though Rin likes to eat them too.”

Well, if they had them around for Yachiru they must be fine. Not even Captain Kurotsuchi would be crazy enough to feed her experimental sweets. Right? Well, he probably was but the rest of his underlings certainly weren’t; and you had seen Rin around before, he was a nice kid, highly unlikely to destroy his own candies for some experiment. After checking Hiyosu’sµ expression one last time to make sure he wasn’t playing some sort of trick. You take a handful of the soft candies, pop one into your mouth and pocket the rest, trying to limit the amount of pink powder coating the candies from covering too much of your hands and fingers.

You chewed tentatively - cautious - worried that at any moment you might drop dead. The strong strawberry flavor filled your mouth and to your surprise, you were still breathing. Quite an accomplishment for the Twelfth division. Swallowing the first candy, you hop up onto the desk you had been leaning against, checking Hiyosu’s progress before feeling your phone vibrate in your shihakusho pocket. You popped another candy into your mouth before checking the message.

 **Abarai:** _Got back early. You gonna be home soon?_

Your eyes practically fly out of your head when you glance back over at Hiyosu and see the captain’s phone in dozens more tiny pieces than they had been a moment earlier, splayed chaotically across the desk. Taking a deep breath to calm yourself, you type out a short reply.

 **Babe:** _Doubtful._

 **Abarai:** _Too bad. Guess I’ll have to shower alone…_

Damn Renji. He knew just how to test you. He had been on a mission in the World of the Living for a week. You had kept yourself sufficiently busy with work during that time, but for some reason you suddenly felt anxious to get home and see him.

“Do you think you’ll be finished soon, or…” You tried to keep your voice casual, but a strange buzzing sensation was beginning to tear at your nerves, making you twitch and shift restlessly.

Hiyosu laughed. “Oh no. I’ll need to keep this for at least two days.” A loud gurgle erupted from your stomach, interrupting him. You both went completely silent and glanced down at your stomach, your face grimacing to hide the embarrassment. “Uh… we can give Captain Yadomaru a temporary locator. I’ll have someone drop it by the Eighth a little later… if you need to go.”

The gurgling deep in the pit of your stomach faded, giving rise to something else. Something much more uncomfortable.

It was suddenly unbearably hot in the lab, your brow and palms were damp and dewy with sweat. You knew the heat bubbling through your body must have been rising up to flood your face by now. Heart racing, thundering, the forced breaths you took to try and calm yourself were coming out ragged and harsh. Your mouth felt as dry as a desert. The uncomfortable, edgy, tingles electrifying your skin were too much.

Clenching your jaw, you grit out a quick response. “Please do. I’m not feeling very well.”

Without another word you spun on your heel and hurried out of the lab, desperate for the cool, fresh air of the Seireitei hoping it would provide some amount of relief. The second you burst outside the doors of the Twelfth division you gasped for air, repeatedly filling your lungs as if you had just been saved from suffocation.

The relief never came. If anything, you felt worse. More than that though, you felt _everything_.

It was as if every one of your senses was overwhelmed and overloaded with information all at once. As you hurried through the streets towards home, you could hear the inane, quiet chatter of soul reapers walking 15 feet away as if they were right next to you; the electrified tingles dancing over your skin began to magnify and radiate around your body; colors seemed sharper, more vibrant somehow; the strawberry flavor of the candy still coated your mouth, but the more you moved your restless tongue, the more the hunger deep within began screaming for more.  

But it wasn’t demanding food.

_‘What the hell was in that candy?!’_

A nondescript craving was developing, your thoughts raced to find the source, to fill the void that was all-consuming. You would do anything in that moment to quell the hunger - the need - ripping you apart. But your body knew the remedy better than your mind and it fueled your steps in a familiar direction: home. The same home you shared with Renji.

_Renji._

The craving now made much more sense. Your previously clouded mind abruptly focused on one thing, your gorgeous boyfriend who was waiting for you at that very moment - very naked. As the image of Renji overtook your thoughts you froze, every muscle in your body clenched and released, searching, coming up empty. So _empty_ , yet consumed with an aching need that begged to be filled. _Deliciously filled_ \- over and over.

Your heart begins pounding again with urgency and excitement. Your steps quicken until you catch a delicious scent permeating through the air, something that wouldn’t have been noticeable to you otherwise outside of your present condition. It was the strong, earthy smell of dirt, sweat, and male pheromones. You tightened your jaw to stifle the moan attempting to rip from your throat as your core clenched down again, and your eyes searched frantically for the source - any source - of the delicious scent.

“___-chan, you ok?” Shuhei touches your shoulder, his hand searing through the layers of your shihakusho. There is a panicked look in your eyes as you stare back at him, standing next to Izuru. Both of them regard you with puzzled, worried looks. Two of Renji’s best friends. Your body throbs painfully once more at their proximity, eyes drifting down to Shuhei’s strong arms, blood coursing through your veins. How easy it would be to…

 _NO!_ You needed Renji, you _wanted_ Renji. That damn candy might settle for any male presence, but you wouldn’t. You were stronger than that.

Your voice cracks, coming out more startled and desperate than you wanted. “Fine! Just need to get home!” You didn’t wait to hear their response before flash-stepping away with newfound speed. The hunger was building, your sex throbs and spasms continuously now. A warning deep within told you that your rational brain wouldn’t be able to control the desire for much longer. You need to hurry.

By the time you reach the door to your shared home you’re trembling, barely containing the wanton moans trying to escape your lips. Slamming the door shut behind you, your chest heaves for breath. Renji had been relaxing on the couch, freshly showered and shirtless, wearing only a simple pair of grey sweats. He bolted upright the second you came into view, and judging by the expression on his face, you must have been a sight - not that you cared one bit about that. In that moment, all you cared about was him - your salvation - the only one who could ever make you feel good. Candy or no candy.

Renji jumps up from the couch and begins hurrying towards you - nowhere near fast enough. You run to meet him, your fingers frantically pulling at your obi as you move. The closer you got to him, the hotter you felt; the more desperate the need became, warmth rushing up and down your spine, flooding your core.

“Babe, what the hell?! Are you ok?!” Worry and fear tinged Renji’s voice. You nodded frantically, reaching up and pulling his mouth down to yours in a hungry kiss. The second you touch his skin, taste his lips, you feel the smallest measure of relief, but its short lived. Now that you had found him, his kiss alone wouldn’t do. Your clit throbs making you moan into his mouth.

You feverishly pull at your clothes, the normally comfortable fabric grated against your skin like shards of glass. “Fi-fine. I’m fine.” You kiss him again as your hands work. “Twelfth… weird candy… I need you.” Your thoughts and words are broken by heavy breaths and desperate kisses.

“I’m here! Tell me what you need, I’ll do it.” Panic is still his overriding emotion as he watches you peeling off your kosode and hakama, tossing them away carelessly. Renji has never seen you like this, but a small part of him didn’t mind it. His eyes travel down your body, covered only in your bra and underwear, watching your chest rise and fall rapidly with heated, lustful breaths. It made his cock stir, no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

Your eyes, heavy-lidded and dark with desire flick up to meet his, a salacious smile creeping across your lips. Stepping forward, your hand reaches down between your bodies to stroke the steadily forming bulge you find barely concealed under his sweats. You cup Renji’s face with your free hand, letting your thumb graze across his full lower lip slowly before pushing inside, your eyes trained on his.

Renji’s warm tongue slides across the pad of your thumb, taking in the faint hint of strawberry that tinged your skin. His pupils suddenly grow larger, darker, his dick hardens in an instant and twitches under your touch. A low groan rolls through his chest, his breathing becoming much more urgent, yet still not as fast as yours. Renji’s rough palms slip down your waist, dragging over your curves to cup the back of your thighs. In one swift motion Renji lifts you, wrapping your legs around his waist, pressing your back against the nearest wall.

You were careless.

Maybe if your mind hadn’t been consumed with the need to feel Renji inside you - filling the painful, aching emptiness - you would have realized trace amounts of the candy remained on your fingers. But you didn’t. And now Renji was going to experience a small fraction of what you were going through. A sliver of your rational brains realized what was going on, but your primal urges silenced any objections, acutely aware you were both about to get exactly what you needed.

Renji’s eyes were as dark and lustful as your own as you stare at each other for a split second before your fingers weave through his crimson hair, pulling his mouth to yours. The kiss was hot and deep, rapidly devolving into little more than panting breaths as he kisses down your neck to lick and suck at the delicate skin, hungrily marking your body. Every point of contact was fuel for the fire raging through you. You rolled your hips over Renji’s, moaning as his erection pressed against your sex.

“ _Please, Renji!_ I need you now!” A mixture of whimpers and moans left you as your core clenched down again - on nothing. He was so close. His scent was heavy in your nostrils, making your head swim. Water, fresh soap, overwhelming male musk. His body - his muscles - were so hard against your own, pinning you effortlessly to the wall. Each new stimulus sent a jolt through your body, straight to your core causing you to grind your hips into his erection. Renji groans, crushing his hips into yours before breathing deeply and carrying you to the bedroom using his quickest flash-step.   

You had barely reached the bed before Renji tosses you down onto the soft mattress. He quickly kicks off his sweats - unable to tolerate the tight, chafing material that painfully restricted his throbbing length. A low growl rumbles through his chest as he stalks his way up the bed, descending on you like a hungry predator. Renji’s warm brown eyes were nearly swallowed by deep black pools of lust and desire.

He kisses his way up the center of your chest, letting his teeth graze your neck, across your jaw, until he finally reaches your lips. You welcome the weight and pressure of his body pressing into yours, moaning loudly, sinking your fingers into his shoulders when his cock grazed against the thin, soaking wet fabric of your underwear.

Renji captures your bottom lip between his teeth, lightly pulling and sucking on your flesh as you whimper, gasping for air. “Mmm… you taste amazing, babe.” He traces your mouth slowly, the tip of his tongue running along your slightly open lips pulling lust-drunk mewls from you.

It was clear that the trace amount of candy he had ingested wasn’t affecting him nearly as bad as you. He still possessed enough resistance to drag his rough palms down your curves, pinning your squirming hips - eager for friction - to the bed. His hands burned a trail down your skin, leaving a wake of painful electric shocks to mark his path. Renji sat back with a grin, trailing a finger over your still covered sex.

Your core spasms, desperately grasping for an object that remains out of reach. “ _Aahh!_ ” A low, agonizing whine rips from your throat. “Renji, I wa-nt you… i-in…” You couldn’t get the words out. Thankfully, you didn’t need to. Renji’s cock twitches. That was a plea his body couldn’t resist any longer.

His hands slide up your hips, gripping the fabric of your underwear, shredding it to pieces and tossing the remnants off the bed. Your bra was the next casualty of the shared ache you felt for each other. Finally, skin met skin, burning and unobstructed. Renji’s warm weight was on you again, your arms and legs tangle around his shoulders and hips, pulling him closer. The second his cock brushes against your folds, lining up with your entrance, you feel dizzy with excitement - keening wildly. His hips press forward, slowly sinking into your heat as you arch up to meet him. Renji holds his forehead to yours, breathing heavily. You share a long, exalted sigh - finally feeling a small measure of relief.

“Fuck.” Renji groans, lying perfectly still once he’s completely buried inside you. At last. Right where you needed him, where he fits perfectly - where he belongs. It doesn’t take long for your body to adjust to the stretch of him before your core cries out for more. Fortunately, he feels it too. Renji’s hips begin rocking against yours, a slow, in and out roll that has you rising up and pushing into him to meet each stroke.

“ _Yes!_ Renji, you feel so good.” You sigh, both of your mouths hang open, panting heavily, drunk with lust. The slow thrusting begins to build, matching the fervor coursing through your veins, aching for release, racing to a crescendo. Renji’s mouth hungrily moves down your throat, his hands ball into tight fists beside your head before the pressure mounting in his gut becomes too much.

He grabs your shoulders, pulling you up sharply onto his lap with a grunt. The forceful, eager gesture makes you whimper in rapture as your hips slam down onto his. He groans watching you, a dark, debauched sound that feeds your frenzy. “Ah! Babe, you look so hot.” His rough palms caress your hips, savoring every grinding stroke you make. The coarse, calloused skin of his hands is magnified in your heightened state as he slings one arm around your back, reaching up with the other to palm your breast, bringing it to his mouth.

Renji grins up you, winking as his tongue peeks out to flick against the rock hard pebble of your nipple. He wants to make sure you’re watching his every move. It sends a shockwave pulsing out over your body, your core spasms and your walls contract around his girth as you cry out. He wraps his mouth around your soft flesh, massaging and sucking while he groans against your skin. Renji feels your fingers weave through his hair, dancing across his scalp in an effort to pull him closer. His lips part in an arrogant smile as he happily obliges, swirling his tongue around your nipple, capturing it lightly between his teeth before sucking it into a puffy swollen state - repeating the process on the other side.

Still, nothing compares to the blissful feeling of Renji filling you over and over, bouncing harshly up and down his thick cock. Every normally satisfying inch of Renji’s body around yours - in yours - was positively euphoric now. Amplified to levels that were almost intolerable - untenable. You were grinding, rolling, filled, and stretched to the point of exhaustion - but you needed more.

_‘How could there possibly be more this?!’_

Renji grips your hips, pulling you down onto his cock as he thrusts into you. Surely, you could die happy after this. Fade away into reishi, a satisfied mist with no complaints. But the tension coiling in the pit of your stomach calls you back to reality. You were so close, so _painfully_ close, but something deep inside told you that your release was still out of reach. Needing one more thing to push you to the brink.

Renji’s deep, husky voice whispers in your ear. The heat of his breath and his words resonates down to your core. “Fuck. Babe, you’re gonna make me cum.”

A lightning bolt of pure pleasure shoots straight down your spine. Your back arches and your head rolls back at hearing those words. That was it. The indescribable ingredient you were missing. “ _Oh Gods, Renji, Please! Please cum in me!_ ” Your words echoes loudly in his mind through the lewd moans tearing from your throat.

Renji groans, clenching his jaw. The sound of your whimpering voice, the sight of your body thrusting against his, unabashedly taking what you need is a picture he won’t ever forget. His body pleads with him to give you exactly what you want, what you’re _begging_ him for. But his microdose of candy is starting to wear off, allowing him brief flashes of clarity.

He pants, breathless. “Are you sure?” His words are chivalrous, but the way he drives into you, pulling you down onto his length, rolling his hips to catch you clit is not. Its obvious Renji wants it as badly as you do.

_“Yes!! Baby, I need it!”_

That was all Renji needed to hear. His heated growl sends both your bodies into overdrive, primal instincts take over. Your fingers sink into his shoulders, gripping his body as an anchor point. Your thighs tremble with effort, Renji holds you tightly against him, pushing your back down onto the bed, driving into your heat.

Renji pulls your leg up around his hip, thrusting deeper, reaching that perfect spot deep within you. His mouth is everywhere; licking, sucking, grazing your skin. Your hips arch up off the bed to meet his thrusts as you breathlessly chant barely coherent words. _“Yes!” “Harder!” “More!” “Cum in me, Renji!”_

With two final, powerful snaps of his hips, you both feel your walls spasm harshly around his cock - commanding his release. The heat of Renji flooding your core - the forceful sensation - reverberates through you in waves, tension melting away into overwhelming, orgasmic bliss. It courses through your veins in powerful waves that form aftershocks, rippling in your core until you’re left limp, sated, and full.

Renji rolls onto the bed beside you, wrapping his body tightly around yours, drawing a contented sigh. You were both completely silent, drowsily waiting for your hearts to stop pounding in your chests and you breathing to return to some semblance of normalcy. Renji was the first one to recover.

“You feel any better?” He whispers tenderly in your ear.

“Much. I probably would have gone crazy if you weren’t here. That was intense.” A little shiver ran down your spine at the memory. Although, you had to admit, the overwhelming euphoria still heavily present in your mind and body, that candy definitely had its perks.

Renji grinned, his lips ghosting over your neck. “What kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn’t help? I wonder what the hell the Twelfth needs something like that for anyway.”

You laughed briefly before the sound morphed into a long yawn; the call to sleep was taking over. “I think I still have a few in my pocket. You can be the one to try it next time and find out.” Renji’s eyes widened in surprise before a mischievous smirk crossed his lips. It was only fair that you get to see him become a keening, erotic mess this time. For science.

 

* * *

 

 

Rin entered the lab carrying a small bag, Hiyosu was painstakingly reassembling Captain Yadomaru’s phone. Sensing that Hiyosu had everything under control, he was about to turn and leave when his eyes fell on the half-empty candy dish stationed nearby. His bag fell from his hands, crashing to the floor, spilling candies everywhere. Only then did Hiyosu look up from his task.

“Di-did some-” Rin coughed, clearing his throat before continuing. “Did someone _eat_ these?”

“Now, don’t be upset. There’s still plenty left for you.” Hiyosu laughed, preparing to turn back to his work when Rin stopped him.

“Those aren’t my candies! _Those_ are mine!” Rin gestured wildly to the floor, Hiyosu had never seen him so animated.

Slowly, they both looked from the spilled candy covering the floor and back up to the dish. “Shit.”

“Please don’t tell Captain Kurotsuchi. I don’t want to have to ask Lieutenant Abarai or Lieutenant ___ about its… efficacy.” Rin fidgeted nervously, blushing uncontrollably at the thought.

Hiyosu’s wide-set eyes were alight. He looked past Rin to the door of the lab where Mayuri stood with an unsettling smile covering his painted face, his eyes were bright with excitement. “Did I hear you say someone sampled our candy? Excellent. I’ll expect a full report by tomorrow.”

Rin did manage to work up the courage to walk over to your house later that evening. He nervously paced a few feet away from the door, looking sheepish. He took a deep breath, held it, and raised his hand to knock. But before he could lower it, he heard muffled noises coming from inside. Curious, Rin leaned in closer and heard a loud, rapidly pounding _thump-thump-thump_ mixed with your voice crying out in rapture and low, indistinguishable words from Renji. Rin backed away quickly. He decided he had enough information to make up his report after that.


	25. A Birthday Surprise [Kensei Muguruma]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a fairly quickly written, semi-drabble for a Tumblr follower, so I wanted to add it here as well.

Kensei Muguruma did not play around when it came to your birthday. He routinely grumbled about everyone else’s - and _never_ wanted to make his own birthday a big deal. But every year, without fail, he had a new surprise planned to make your day special. To make sure you knew just how much he loved you.

Never one to be accused of predictability, he had a new surprise for you every year. Whether it was a surprise party or a weekend away for just the two of you, it was always something different and unexpected. And it never left you with any doubt that Kensei had put _a lot_ of effort into making everything perfect for your special day.

This year was no different. For weeks beforehand, you searched for details and hints that would give you some kind of clue what he had in store. But Kensei knew you too well and he wasn’t about to let anything spoil his plans, because this year he had worked out quite the surprise. And Kensei couldn’t wait to see your face.

Two days before your actual birthday, you came home to find your suitcase packed by the door. ‘ _So he’s taking me on a trip!_ ’ You were delighted, grinning wildly in triumph. Just as you rounded the kitchen corner to give him a self-satisfied smile, there was a knock at the door. Kensei was the one left smirking confidently as you left for your a spa weekend with your two best friends.

He’d done it again.

The mini-vacation Kensei has expertly orchestrated for you and your friends ends on your _actual_ birthday. For all his complaints about them, he would never miss the chance to spend your birthday with you. By the time you arrive home, you can’t remember the last time your body and mind have felt so rested - so at ease. As you use your kido to unlock the door, you can’t help but smile to yourself in realization, ‘ _I’m sure **that** was part of his plan too._ ’

The minute you step inside you can’t help but notice how dark the house is. It’s only mid-afternoon, but only small hints of light shine sporadically through the house; they flicker randomly, radiating a warm orange hue. Candles? Glancing around, Kensei is nowhere in sight. You were sure he would be home waiting for you when you got back, but your sexy grump of a boyfriend is missing.

Shame. You wanted to properly thank him for his amazing birthday present. ‘ _Guess it’ll have to wait._ ’

You walk to the bedroom, dropping your bag by the door before looking up to find the room transformed. Pillared candles covered the room, blanketing the space in a soft light that mixes pleasantly with a light vanilla scent. Loose bouquets of your favorite flowers were scattered in vases on the nightstands, dressers, and your small vanity.

“Kensei?”

No response came. Well, not an audible one anyway. Before you could turn - intent on searching the rest of the house until you find him - you feel the firm, warm muscles of Kensei’s chest against your back. His rough, calloused fingers trail along your exposed arms, gripping your shoulders lightly as his lips ghost over your ear. “Happy birthday, babe. You have a good time?”

The warmth of his breath - and his body - send a wave of heat rushing down your spine, pooling in your core in an instant. You can feel his lips part in a sly smile over your ear just before his teeth graze the delicate shell. Your knees feel weak - already. Damn him and his uncanny ability to make you into mindless jelly the minute he gets his hands on you.

No matter. Standing so close, it’s obvious you aren’t the only one affected. Kensei’s normally deep voice is ragged and drenched with lust; behind you, his steadily hardening length presses into your back making you grin. He leans forward, his lips moving over your ear and down your neck as you tilt your head to the side to allow him better access. “ _Mmmm_ , I had an amazing time. Thank you.”

While you reply, your eyes drift closed, all the better to feel his hungry mouth moving over you. But the sinful way his lips and tongue lick and suck against your skin distracts you from Kensei pulling the zipper of your dress down slowly. He pushes the straps from your shoulders, kissing the newly bare skin as he finds it. Its only when his skilled fingers unclasp your bra that you notice he’s managed to get you completely naked - not that you mind in the least.

Turning to face him, you kiss him eagerly. Your fingers quickly work the buttons of his shirt, desperate to feel his bare skin against your own. Kensei chuckles lightly as you claw at his belt, finally pushing his jeans and underwear off in one go, letting his hard cock spring free. You smile seductively back up at him, wrapping your warm hand around his shaft, stroking him slowly. Kensei hisses as he looks down at you, the smile on his face is replaced with something darker and it makes your body ache for him.

Lucky for you, Kensei wasn’t in a teasing mood. It was your birthday, after all. And he has every intention of spoiling you - and himself in the process.

Kensei lifts you quickly, laying you down on the bed beneath him. He trails kisses along your jaw, moving from one side to the other, working his way slowly to your lips. You feel his teeth graze your chin lightly, his lips press a chaste to the spot before ghosting over yours. The warmth from his breath, the scent of his skin, the weight of his body leave you feeling drugged. Your fingers brush along his scalp, pulling him closer until you feel his soft lips meet your own. He presses kiss after kiss against your mouth, his tongue runs lightly over your top lip, earning a breathy sigh  before his lips _finally_ crush against your own. You arch into his kiss, craving more - anything - as long as Kensei is the one giving it to you.

He pulls back slightly, his eyes search yours while he brushes his thumb over your cheek. “Happy birthday beautiful.” Kensei seals his words by kissing you again, but its entirely too brief. Before you can protest the loss, his mouth is moving in an entirely new direction.

Kensei moves down your neck, nudging your face playfully out of his way. His previous passionate, loving kisses give way to something much more lustful when he begins sucking and nipping at your exposed skin. His rough palms move in tandem with his soft lips, the stark contrast in sensation makes your heart pound wildly. His fingers trace a light pattern over your pert nipple while he looks up at you, satisfied with the rapid rise and fall of your chest in excited anticipation.

He flicks the pebbled bud with his tongue, immediately earning a raspy moan as you arch your body towards him. Kensei laughs, sending warm air rushing over the cold trail he’s just left, making you hiss with delight. He loves how responsive you are to his touch. He wraps his lips around you, twirling and flicking his tongue over your sensitive flesh before repeating the process on the other side.

You could die happy with that alone, but the thought that Kensei has so much more planned for you resonates in your mind as he kisses down your stomach, brushing his lips lightly over the sensitive spot on your hip bones. “ _Kensei…_ ” you sigh, your fingers wind through his hair and your hips lift ever so slightly when he slides his arms underneath you, pulling your legs over his shoulders.

Kensei grips your hips, holding you exactly where he wants you as he kisses the soft skin of your inner thighs, slowly making his way up towards your core. He inhales your scent in a long, deep breath. Kensei groans with desire as he flattens his tongue and licks a slow stripe up your slit, applying the _perfect_ amount of pressure when he finally reaches your clit.

Each gentle, deliberate stroke of his tongue - kiss of his lips - is a slow, careful exploration. The feel of your nails grazing against his scalp and the gradual roll of your hips, the breathy whine of your moans, spurns him on.

“ _Ah! Kensei, yes!_ ” Pleasure twists in your core, like the string of a bow being drawn back. Every lick across your sensitive flesh feels as if he’s testing the tension, waiting for the perfect moment to grant you release. Kensei delights in every gasp, moan, and squirm of your hips.

He is absolutely tireless. Every time he feels your thighs tremble against the flexed muscles of his shoulders, or hears your panting gasps for breath, he moves somewhere else to illicit all new noises. The anticipation sends a flutter of excitement pulsing through your core at the precise moment Kensei’s tongue pushes deep inside your heat. He growls, pulling your hips against his face, the vibration setting off a chain reaction through your body.

So close. So _irresistibly_ close. You can both feel it.

“ _Baby, please!_ ” Your hips arch up to meet him, angling perfectly and Kensei knows he can’t resist your pleas any longer. He kisses your clit softly, swirling his tongue before wrapping his lips around the bud, and sucking.

The string of tension settled deep within your body doesn’t just snap, it shreds; unravelling into a thousand different strands that spread through your body, setting fire to every nerve as you cry his name. Kensei carefully slows his motions, softly rubbing your thighs to help ease you back down, while you pant for air and wait for your eyes to refocus.

He smiles, satisfied with himself, laving open mouthed kisses up the center of your overheated skin as he moves back up your body. “The spa was great, but that was definitely the best birthday present of this entire weekend.” You grin, wrapping your hand around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

Kensei’s voice is low and deep once again as he brings his lips to your ear, “I know you don’t think that’s your last present, do you?” He rolls his hips against you slowly, making you feel every inch of his aching erection before pulling your thigh up his hip, inching forward.


	26. The Goddess in the Glen - Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally signed up for the Big Bang, I requested prompts for the story that is now Kensei’s long ass fic. I promised that whoever’s prompt I used, I would write a fic as a prize! This is that prize. Well, the first part anyway.
> 
> I ended up going to town on this and splitting it into two chapters. Smut in both, so pace yourselves, drink plenty of water. Apparently, no one makes me spawn multi-chapter fics quite like Shunsui. He’s just so hot. Can you blame me? 
> 
> Train anon asked: Shunsui said he had a script idea but Nanao is all like "I do not allow any movie with the rating of adults only". Write Shunsui’s porn.

Shunsui had locked himself away in his study every night that week as soon as he returned home from the Eighth division. It was rare enough for Shunsui to set foot in that particular room once a month, let alone _staying_ there  –  working furiously  –  night after night. It was baffling. You had tried to find out exactly what he was doing, but every time you asked he simply gave you a wry smile and said, ‘ _Its a secret, Petal._ ’

Dim, flickering light trickled out into the hallway underneath the door as you crept close and pressed your ear to the cold wood.

“ _You look lost. Perhaps I can help_.” It was definitely Shunsui’s voice, but it sounded odd. Almost… _feminine_? Well, at least as feminine as Shunsui was capable of sounding with his deep timbre.

You were torn between utter confusion and trying to stifle your laugh as you called to him through the door. “Shun? Are you coming to bed?”

“I’ll be there in a minute, love.”

You cast one last suspicious glance at the door, listening to his quiet, indistinguishable murmurs before heading off to bed.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, you went looking for Shunsui as soon as you arrived home from the Thirteenth division. You couldn’t wait to tell him what ridiculous idea Kiyone and Sentaro had come up with as your division’s entry for the film festival. Poor Jushiro.

You were still laughing to yourself when you headed straight to his study, expecting to find him hard at work on his mystery project once again. But when you arrived, the door was open and the room was pitch black. He wasn’t even napping on the couch.

“Hmmm…” You shrugged, wracking your brain, trying to think of where he could be when it hits you. Smiling, you know there was only one place you need to look  –  its the one spot no one else ever bothers checking for him. You walk out to the gardens, warm spring air swirling lightly around you when you see Shunsui leaning against a sakura tree, staring off into the foreground at the expanse before him.

Shunsui gently swirls his cup of sake  –  distracted. His eyes never leave the fixed point he regards in the distance. He didn’t need to look directly at you to feel your presence, he knew your reiatsu well enough by now. Instead, he raises his arm as you smile and curl in beside him.

“Is something wrong, love?” You ask, nuzzling against him, placing your hand on his firm chest.

He sips the cup of sake slowly until the cool liquid is gone, his brow is contemplative, but you wait patiently for him to speak. “Nanao-chan won’t let the division use my script for our entry in the film festival.” Shunsui reaches for his bottle, pouring another cup of sake, offering you the first drink before carefully nursing it once more.

So that’s what he had been working so hard on. You smiled softly, kissing his cheek and nuzzling in closer. Suddenly, excerpts from ‘ _The Rose Colored Path_ ’ began swirling through your mind. It became slightly harder for you to fault Nanao for turning his script down now. But, that was also an easy fix. A few simple edits and Shunsui could try again.

“Why don’t I look at it? Maybe I can help make a few suggestions and then we can try talking her into it? Let me see your script.”      

Shunsui sighed lightly, downing the last drops in his glass before pulling out a rolled bundle of papers from behind his back and passing them to you. He knew there wasn’t much use. There was nothing you could have said that would make Nanao change her mind now, but a part of him was now eager to see your reaction.

“Hmmm… ‘ _The Goddess in the Glen_ ’.” You sat up a little straighter, flipping open the first page. It was a little bit of a cheezy title, but that was kind of to be expected given his usual standard. You couldn’t help but wonder what kind of sappy romance you were about to find. “Why did you say Nanao wouldn’t let you-”

Heat immediately began rushing to your face as you scanned through the pages, not bothering to read the script word for word. Your heart was racing, blood was coursing through your veins at a furious pace. All the while, Shunsui sat next to you looking as calm and casual as he always did.

“I believe her exact words were, _‘I will not be associated with any film rated ‘adults only’_. But now I’m more curious what you think of it petal.” Shunsui smiled lazily, the heat of his stare only compounded the boiling fire roaring through your body.

“I-” you choked on your next words, trying to clear your throat, to make them come out but they were stuck. Taking a deep breath, you started over. “I had no idea you could write like this.” It was the first thing you could think to say. Truthfully, the script was good. Surprisingly good  –  and very hot. You couldn’t stop the flood of images that began racing through your mind. _Your nails dragging through the dark hair on his chest; fingers groping his muscles and sinking into his shoulders; Shunsui’s lips against your neck; his callouses grazing your breasts-_

Shunsui laughed, “What do you mean? You’ve read my column before!”

Your mind scrambled to free itself from your daydream, to cover your faux pas quickly. “Right! I just mean this is even better! But, I think I understand why Nanao wouldn’t allow you to make it. Even if she did, there’s no way Head Captain Yamamoto would allow it to be shown.”

“I’ll admit, you have a point there.” Shunsui conceded, relaxing back against the tree.

“But Shun, who exactly did you think you could talk into being the Goddess and this warrior she’s supposed to seduce?” Setting the script aside, you curled against him, bringing your hand to rest against his bare chest. You let your eyes drift closed, ready to slip into a lazy nap at Shunsui’s side where you could have all the time in the world with your fantasy  –  uninterrupted.

However, the way his fingers began inching up your leg underneath the hem of your Gotei kimono made you reevaluate those plans. _For the better._

Shunsui turned, bringing his lips down to your neck, letting his deep voice sink into your skin and down to your very bones. “You and me, petal.” The sinful way his lips parted to lick and suck his way over your neck nearly blocked out his words, you would have agreed to almost anything if he would just keep going.

_Almost._

“Wait, what?” You place your hands on either side of his face and reluctantly pull him away.

Shunsui leaned back against the tree, but his hand resumed its pace  –  inching up your thigh. “Well it doesn’t matter now.” As his hand moved higher, your heart began pounding with excitement, an interesting idea crept into your mind.

You sat for a moment, mulling over your choice, pulse now thundering in you ears. “Love?”

“Mmmm?” Shunsui acknowledged. His lips pressed against your neck again, this time moving lower. The vibration of his hum rattled straight to your core.

“ _Maybewecouldmakeit_?” You blurted the words quickly while you could still get them out. You knew Shunsui heard  –  and understood  –  when his fingers paused just inches from his goal at your breast.

His eyes met yours while your face blazed with the heat of embarrassment. Shunsui’s pupils looked like deep pools and you were about to be swallowed by their depths. You were anxious to look away, but couldn’t bring yourself to pull your eyes from his sinful stare. While he had you awestruck and trapped, Shunsui wrapped an arm around your waist and maneuvered you to lay beneath him on the soft, cool grass. You cast a quick, sly glance around the garden, cautious of prying eyes, only to find the estate was silent. Shunsui’s private area of the gardens was completely undisturbed by anyone but the two of you.

The tickling stubble of his beard against the center of your chest pulls your focus back to him. His callouses graze over the swell of your breast, opening the collar of your kimono, softly kissing the newly revealed skin. “Maa… really? Its not even my birthday.” Shunsui resumed his present course - kissing his way to your nipple. But this time, he was watching you, hypnotizing your mind with his erotic, dark stare.

“Y-Yeah- _ah!_ ” You inhaled a sharp, gasping breath when Shunsui’s teeth grazed the sensitive bud. Winding your fingers through his hair, you held him against your body, arching up to meet his face. Shunsui worked to keep you at ease, nearly breathless; he wanted to hear every pleasure-fogged, uncensored thought crossing your mind; he needed to taste every whimpering moan that skipped past your lips.

“I mean, we  –   _hhnn_  –  w-would just keep it to-oh! _Yessss,_ ” you hissed. Shunsui’s finger drifted up and down your slit over your underwear, pressing lightly to test the fabrics resistance. He watches your face sharply. Though his smokey eyes seem hazy with lust, he catalogues every motion as you lick and purse your lips, memorizing the sound of your gasping breath. “For our  –   _mmm_  –  eyes only.”

Shunsui pulls your underwear aside, sinking a finger slowly into your heat; his lips covering yours, drinking down your moans. “Of course, Petal. Now that I think about it, I wouldn’t really want anyone else hearing the beautiful sounds you make, _just for me_.”

He kisses your neck - licking and sucking _just enough_ to lightly color and mark your skin. Once you’re lost in a haze, he slips another finger in to join the first, turning and curling his digits to brush your sweet spot again and again. “ _Hhnn_  –  you’ll have to-” you hissed with pleasure, feeling warmth creeping over your body, “learn your lines. _Yes! Shunsui! Mmm, right there!_ ” Shunsui presses his lips to your neck, kissing as your pulse throbs and cries of his name are ripped from your throat; your release floods your muscles like the waves of a tsunami.

As your eyelids flutter, bringing you back into the present, Shunsui kisses your lips  –  long and slow. He settles between your legs, his kimono open and hanging loose around him. Shunsui frees himself from his hakama, never once pulling his lips from yours.

Your leg wraps around his bare hip, urging him closer. He smiles against your mouth before kissing along your jaw. As his lips trail over your jawline, Shunsui’s hand  –  calloused, wide, strong  –  smoothes over your leg. He starts at your ankle, dragging up your calf, caressing your thigh until he holds your leg against his hip. The hot head of his cock presses against your entrance, just lightly parting your folds, making you hiss and shiver with anticipation. Shunsui slowly pulls your leg up his hip as he inches forward into your heat  –  claiming and filling.    

Cool silk kissed the back of your hands, juxtaposing pleasantly with the warm, bare muscles of his back underneath your fingertips sliding underneath his kimono. “Are we really supposed to  –   _mmm, Shunsui_  –  to a-act through…”

A light breeze drifted through the garden, but neither of you felt a thing. Shunsui covered your body completely with his own, stoking a fire that promised to burn you from the inside out with each surge of his hips. He loved hearing your breathy voice climb higher as you desperately try to keep yourself together _just_ long enough before he rolled against your clit again and you were lost.

“I don’t think either of us will be acting. I can’t keep my hands off of you.” His voice is like liquid honey trickling down your muscles  –  warm and satisfying  –  it only feeds the consuming heat stretching and filling your core. Shunsui pulls his hips back lazily, wanting to be sure you felt every ridge of his cock. He kisses away your hitched gasps and thrusts forward, burying himself again.

He was right, there was absolutely no need to act. Shunsui knew how to work every pleasure point on your body, how to turn you into liquid in seconds. But could you make his movie? Shunsui pulls your leg up, just an inch, but it leaves you dizzy and gripping his shoulders for more. _Gods how you wanted more._ Even if it meant filming a highly explicit home movie. Hell, the more explicit the better. You were aching to make it now.

One more precise tilt of your hips combined with Shunsui driving into your heat, rolling against your clit when he bottomed out was your undoing. Flames of pure ecstasy blazed out of control, licking and kissing your nerves. You wind the fingers of one hand through his thick waves, pulling him into a kiss.

Shunsui holds your hips tighter, thrusting harder  –  deeper  –  allowing the constricting, steady clenching of your core around his shaft to drive him higher. He chases his release right along with yours, managing to work you through one last, weaker orgasm before filling you with a satisfying warmth unique to Shunsui.

While you lay together recovering, his favorite floral kimono wrapped around your body in place of your own disheveled one, Shunsui huffed out a laugh and you giggled like a naughty child. The two of you were going to go for it. You would make his movie and keep it safely hidden away to be watched together whenever the mood strikes. Or when one of you was on a mission…

The sun was beginning to go down as you curled underneath his long arm and the two of you walked back inside. When you make your way into the bedroom, Shunsui walks silently behind you and stops to kiss your neck. You dreamily stroke his cheek, encouraging him to continue. “Shun, just one thing. How is this going to be filmed? I don’t want – “

“Relax, love.” That sinfully warm velvet voice of his poured into your ear as he stepped around to face you. Shunsui moved the collar of your borrowed kimono out of his way and kissed the skin before speaking. “I’m sure Kisuke could make something that didn’t require an operator.”

You froze. Your entire body went stone still until you narrowed your eyes in suspicion, pulling Shunsui’s eyes up to meet yours. He looked positively clueless as to your reaction. Clueless and gorgeous, but seemingly _very_ aware of the warning edge to your voice.

“Kisuke Urahara better not get his hands on a copy of this.”


End file.
